Change: A Journey of Acceptance
by Nestaron
Summary: Non-Canon/Slash: Continue Edward and Jasper's journey.  Jasper learns to confront his past demons, and deal with threats to his family.  Can Edward help him accept that he can't control everything?
1. In the Blink of an Eye

**A\N:** This is the first chapter of the second story in the Change series. Please be sure to read the first story of the series: Change A Journey of Struggle. You can find a link to this story in my Author's Profile.

All Chapters have been re-uploaded with numerous grammar, spelling, and story consistency changes. The story has not been beta so all mistakes are my own.

**In-Regards to Lemons/Sexual Content:** All Lemons/Graphic Sexual Content in the story have been removed. If you want to read them you will need to go to TWCS. There is a link in my Author's Profile to the listing of all my stories on that site. You will also find all current Outtakes on TWCS.

**Story Details: **This story is slash, M/M relationship between Jasper & Edward.

**Chapter One: In the Blink of an Eye**

It was a cool autumn day in Calgary, Alberta Canada. We had moved here nearly one year ago, and we were settling in nicely. One of the benefits of moving here was the closer proximity to Denali, which meant that Edward got to see Riley more often. The two of them were nearly inseparable at times. You could clearly see the close connection they shared.

Over the past couple of decades we'd been working on expanding the new abilities that unlocked in Edward and Riley's gifts. Edward and I were now able to have completely silent conversations without Riley being present. This ability also extended to Riley and Edward being able to have a silent conversation with any family member when the two of them were present, and had physical contact with the family member. Edward and I enjoyed driving Emmett crazy with silent conversations, or pretending to have a conversation just to get a reaction of out him.

"Hey Jasper, Peter and I are going hunting, do you want to come with us?" Emmett asked as he stopped just outside my study.

"Give me a couple of minutes to finish signing these foundation checks, and I'll join you guys," I replied.

"We'll be waiting by my Jeep," Emmett said.

I quickly finished signing the check and placed them aside to be mailed out later. I'd spent the last several weeks going over scholarship applications that had been submitted to the foundations. Each year I would give away between a half dozen to two dozen scholarships for students studying education, history or literature.

I didn't want to keep Emmett and Peter waiting too long. I flitted down the hall, but stopped at mine and Edward's room.

"I'm going hunting with Emmett, and Peter," I said as I poked my head into the room. Edward was sitting on the bed reading a magazine. He immediately put it down and flitted over to me.

"Have fun," Edward said before giving me a quick kiss on the lips. He started to pull away much too soon for me and moved a hand to the back of his head to keep him from moving away.

"You don't have time for that," Alice called from her room.

'_Annoying physic!' _I thought.

Alice stepped out of her room with a death glare aimed directly at me. I reluctantly pulled away from Edward with a sigh.

"You need to go hunting and Carlisle is waiting for you," – Alice said while looking at Edward, - "to pick him up from the Hospital," Alice said

"I can't even kiss my man without her seeing," Edward said under his breath.

"I heard that," Alice said as she disappeared into her room.

"You should so blow off hunting and we could go have some fun. I'll just leave Carlisle the car," Edward said.

"I wish I could, but it's been two weeks since I last hunted; and while sex is a very intrigue idea, it's probably best if I go hunting..." I said with a grin.

"I bet I could convince you otherwise," Edward said.

I imagined what it would be like to shred all of Edward's clothes off, and Alice shrieked when she saw the vision. I was grinning when she stepped back out into the hall and walked towards me.

"I think I better go," I grinned, then kissed Edward one last time before running down the hall to the back staircase. I ran to Emmett's Jeep and hopped in quickly.

"Lets go, Alice is after me," I said.

Emmett laughed, and hit the gas pedal. "What did you do to my wife this time?" Peter asked. He was projecting annoyance and worry in his emotions.

"What? What makes you think I did anything?" I replied with mock hurt at the accusation. Peter, however, just rolled his eyes.

"Jasper, I know you. You enjoy riling up her up too much," Peter replied.

"I'm hurt, Peter. I thought you knew me better then that," I continued with feigning ignorance.

"You gave her a vision of shred Edward's clothes just before having wild sex, didn't you?" Emmett said.

"You should have seen the look on her face. You'd think I killed her puppy or something," I laughed.

Peter sighed, "Thanks Jasper."

"Anytime, Peter," I replied with a grin.

"You do know that this little war between the two of you is going to get someone hurt one of these days," Peter added. He was still projecting worry and annoyance.

"Nonsense, Alice knows it's all in fun. Beside it's not my fault she is overly sensitive to the destruction of clothing," I laughed. "Anyway where are we going?"

Peter looked away, but he was clearly upset. _'It's just a little prank for Christ sakes,'_

"Rosalie wants to go to Edmonton tomorrow so I figured we'd just to go Banff National Park," Emmett answered.

It was roughly forty miles to the edge of the park and then we drove another twenty or so until we found a suitable place to hunt. Emmett parked the Jeep in a well hidden place and we headed off to hunt. It didn't take me long to find the trail of a lynx that had recently passed through the area.

Emmett was looking for bears and Peter was willing to settle for whatever he could find. He'd been doing better recently with control, but still was having difficulty with this diet. I had thankfully adjusted to it quite well, but I think a lot of that had to do with Edward.

I located the lynx within a few minutes of beginning my hunt. I found it up a tree watching a rabbit that it was hunting. I climbed the tree and hovered on the branch just above it and then dropped down on to the same branch and the cat reeled around and hissed at me. I grinned and lunged at it. We tumbled for the branch and my teeth found purchase on the cat's neck before it had time to react.

I found that I was still thirsty after finishing the meal. It was not uncommon for me to still be thirsty, but it'd been a while since I had not felt satisfied after feeding on a predator. I sensed no other predators in the immediate area so I resigned myself to hunting Elk.

Elk were very plentiful in this area of the country, and typically ended up being the primary source to take care of our needs. I found Peter a few minutes later. He had taken down a small herd of Elk. I waited until he finished before approaching.

"Did you find that lynx?" Peter asked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, but still thirsty, I guess I'll just have to settle for Elk now," I grinned.

"Do you know if Emmett found any bears?" Peter asked.

"No, haven't seen him," I replied.

"No bears," Emmett said as he ran up to us. "Found plenty of Elk."

"I'm still thirsty, any left?" I asked.

"Yeah there are a couple of small herds north of here," Emmett replied.

"You coming Peter?" I asked. When he did answer I turned to look at him. He was standing perfectly still like a statue.

"Peter?" I said again.

"Alice!" was the only thing that he said before running back towards home.

"Peter, where are you going?" I called after him. "Fuck!"

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, but you know he has that weird connection thing with Alice," I replied.

"I'll get the Jeep and meet you two at the house," Emmett replied as he ran off toward the Jeep. I took off after Peter. I pushed myself to catch up to him, which wasn't easy considering he was running as fast as he could.

"Peter, what is going?" I asked as soon as he was in sight.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right," Peter said as I finally caught up to him. The amount of worry, fear and concern pouring off of him was unnerving; but there was something else that I couldn't put my finger on. I shrugged it off to it being his concern for Alice.

"What are you _feeling_?" I asked. Peter's gift was very subtle. He described it usually as a tinge in the back of his mind, sometimes there was more to it then that.

"It feels like some old memory, but I also feel that Alice is in danger," Peter replied. Peter's emotions never relented during our run home, and neither did that nagging in the back of my mind that something was off. It had taken us over an hour to drive to our hunting destination, but took about twenty minutes to get back home running.

When we got within range of home where I could use my gift, I reached out to see what was going on. It took me less then a second to realize that something was very, very wrong. The family should have been home, but there was only one individual giving off emotions. I also knew that it wasn't one of my family members. The emotions were too instinctual, and had a haze of bloodlust.

I grabbed Peter's arm and stopped him in his tracks. My hand covered his mouth in the same instance so he couldn't speak. I shook my head and indicated, using our old hand signals from our time in Maria's army, that there was someone there who was not family. I indicated that he should go left and I'd go around the right side to see what was going on.

There were many scents that I did not recognize surrounding the house. They were all been made within the last hour or so. That meant this happened shortly after we left the house.

I slipped into the garage on the outer edge of the property to get into cover as I moved up toward the house. However, my heart fell to my toes when I saw that all the cars, including Edward's were still in the garage. Fear and worry nearly over took me before I pushed it all back and focused on the task at hand. Quickly, but silently slipped out the door closest to the house and melded into the tree line.

I scaled the wall of the house quickly up to the second floor deck that also had an entrance into mine and Edward's room. As quiet as a feather I moved through the second floor. There was no one in the house, but there were obvious signs of struggle. _'Please, let them be alright,'_ I prayed silently.

The entry of our home was completely opened to the second floor. It was one of the design features that Esme loved, and had included in all our homes. From here I had a clear vantage point, and could see the intruder in our home.

He was a young boy probably not much older then Edward, in physical age. He was pale and obviously one of our kind, but not from here. He had several bit marks on his bare arms that caused me to pause for a moment. I silently prayed that this wasn't what I thought it to be. His back was to me and I wasted no time.

I leapt from the second floor and my feet found the back of his knees easily. His knees buckled under the sudden addition of weight and he sunk to the floor easily. I grabbed his left arm with my left hand and twisted it back behind him, and my right hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head back as he let out a scream.

"You are going to shut up and answer my questions quickly if you don't want to die," I growled.

Peter and Emmett came crashing through the front door and looked around quickly. "Check the rest of the house," I yelled at the two of them as rage filled my voice.

I turned back to my captive and jerked his head back. "Where are they?" I demanded.

Emmett and Peter quickly took off to check the house for any one else.

"She... She took... them," He said as fear filled his voice that his emotions held. "Please don't kill me."

"Who is she?" I asked as my voice strained against my anger.

"The... the mistress... Maria," My blood would have turned to ice had I been human upon hearing that name. My body completely stiffened for a moment.

"The house is empty," Emmett said as he and Peter came down the stairs.

"Connor!" Peter growled when he saw the face of the boy I was holding.

"You know him?" I asked.

Peter sighed. "You promised me you'd never let her use you to find me."

"I didn't have a choice. She was going to kill Charlotte if I didn't," Connor replied. "She figured out I was holding back with my power. She also knew that I was in love with Charlotte and used her against me."

"Who is Charlotte?" I asked.

"A newborn that Maria changed almost a year ago," Connor replied. "Please don't kill me."

He was looking at Peter, and as he pleaded for his life. "Where did Maria take them?" I demanded.

"The weather station on Sulfur Mountain," Connor replied.

Connor scrambled away from me the second I let him go. He put his back to a wall and slipped into a defensive crouch.

"I wouldn't try it," Peter said as he looked at Connor. "He'll kill you before you realize your dead."

"What are you going to do with me?" Connor asked.

"I haven't decided yet," I said giving him a nasty glare.

"Sulfur Mountain will give her a good view of the area. She'll most likely see us coming," Emmett said.

"What's the plan, Major?" Peter asked.

Connor looked at me with a slight shocked expression. "You're the one she's after? She said she was going to make you pay for leaving her."

"The only one paying for anything will be Maria. She should have known better to leave well enough alone. Now when I kill her I'll be sure to leave her head attached as I rip her apart so she feels as much pain as possible," I growled.

Connor visible swallowed down his fear and slumped back against the wall. Emmett and Peter kept their defensive positions, and didn't look away from Connor.

"Emmett, did you break down the front door again?" I heard from the entry way as I saw Riley and Eleazar enter. Riley wasn't looking at us, but at the mess that was the front door. Eleazar pushed passed him when he saw the three of us in defensive positions and Connor in the corner.

"What's going on?" Eleazar asked which make Riley turn his attention to us.

"Maria, found us again. She took everyone else," I said through my teeth.

"I'll make the call to Volterra. Demetri can be here in a few hours with Jane and Alec. Aro will put Maria up as a display of what happens when you cross his friends," Eleazar said.

"No. We don't have time to wait, and she's likely to kill them before they get close enough for Jane to disable them," I replied. "And, Maria will die at my hands."

"What do you propose we do?" Eleazar asked. Obviously realizing it was pointless to argue with me on the subject.

"I will take that one," I said as I pointed at Connor, "with me and I will deal with Maria. She'll likely have a half dozen other vampires with her holding our family. There will likely be another half dozen guarding the perimeter. The rest of you will deal with those guards."

Connor gave off emotions of shock. "What are you surprised I know her tactics so well? I know Maria better then she knows herself. I was her chief Lieutenant for more then sixty years. I know how to defeat the bitch better then anyone else."

"Are you going to kill me?" Connor asked.

"I haven't decided, but if you ask one more time I will," I snapped. My patience with this pathetic piece of shit was wearing thin. He must have one very powerful gift for Maria to have kept him around for so long.

"I assume the boy is how she found you? He's quite the powerful tracker it would appear," Eleazar said.

"Yes. Connor is a very skilled tracker, but we downplayed his abilities some to Maria. I knew she'd try to use him to find Jasper if she thought he was capable, but we made her think he wasn't that powerful. Before I left I made him promise to never come looking for either of us," Peter said. Again there was that nagging at the back of my mind.

"Seems he didn't live up to his promise," Riley said, and then turned to Connor. "If my brother is dead and they don't kill you, I will."

"If I were you I'd be praying for Maria to lose, and lose quickly. Three of us have mates among those she's taken, as well as our leader and his mate. You'd best hope nothing happens to them if you want to live," Emmett added. The stare that Emmett gave him was enough to make even the most seasoned fighter think twice.

"What is your plan when you get to Maria?" Eleazar asked.

"Alice. She will have likely mapped out what actions need to occur to get them out safely. Edward will be able to show me what needs to happen to arrive at that outcome, which means that you," I said turning to Riley, "Need to be within a few hundred meters of the summit as quickly as possible."

"I thought you and Edward had gotten to the point where I wasn't needed to make the connection work?" Riley replied.

"We have to be fairly close to each other for it to work without you. Touch is no longer necessary, but he'll likely be kept inside the building on the summit. Even if they are outside I don't think I can get close enough without being caught," I said.

"What if Alice hasn't mapped out a way out?" Eleazar asked.

"Then I'll go to plan B," I said, then turned to Connor. "I've decided what I'm going to do with you now. You're going to help undo this mess you've created."

"Is that wise, Jasper? Can he even be trusted?" Riley asked.

"No, he can't be trusted. However, he's in love with a newborn from Maria's coven. I know Maria and she will have the newborn close to her. She'll want to make sure that Connor lives up to his end of their bargain."

"Fine, I'll do whatever it takes, just don't hurt Charlotte." Connor said.

"Then we have an agreement," I replied. "Not that you had much of a choice in the matter."

"If Alice hasn't come up with a plan to get them out then that is where you are going to help." I began.

"How?" Connor asked.

"You're going to go back with me as my _'Prisoner'._ I'm going to make Maria think that I am planning on trading you for my family. You will need to do two things. First you are going to need to indicate which of the other vampires there is Charlotte, but only if there is more then one female up there. You'll do this with your thoughts. Simple think of her and what she looks like, and I'll know who she is. If Alice doesn't have a plan to get them out that is when you will be required to perform your second task. I will let you go, and you will go to Charlotte. You will then cause a distraction for me by taking off running with her."

"If I do that Maria will send some of her guards after us," Connor said.

"Yes she will, but it will give me the opportunity I need to get to Maria and make her very pliable to my demands. You'll run to Eleazar and Riley who will be waiting for you about a mile from the summit. Riley will guide you to them, and they'll help deal with any guards that followed you," I said.

"What about us?" Peter asked.

"You'll wait halfway between Riley and the summit. Riley will make sure to lead Connor and Charlotte passed you on their way to him and Eleazar. You are to wait until the guards run past you or if no guards have run pass within thirty seconds you are to head to the summit and help me," I replied.

"What are you going to be doing?" Emmett asked.

"Making Maria beg for her life, her guards will be looking for ways to get at me and free her. Your job will be to come in and take out as many as you can. Edward and Carlisle should be able to help you, provide that are unharmed," I answered.

"What are we to do with Connor and Charlotte?" Eleazar asked.

"They are not to leave until you see that everyone is safe. If anyone doesn't make it then kill them," I replied.

"You'd best hope that everyone lives," Riley said to Connor.


	2. Choices

**Chapter Two: Choices**

I grabbed Connor's arm. "If you even think of betraying me up there I'll kill you first."

"I won't," Connor replied. He was terrified and worried.

Peter and I got in the backseat of Emmett's Jeep with Connor. Riley hopped into the area behind the backseat, and Eleazar sat up front with Emmett. We drove to the mountain and got as close as we could without being detected.

Peter, Emmett and Eleazar quickly moved around to the opposite side of the mountain and cleared out the patrols. Riley took out the two patrolling vampire on our side, then quickly returned to me.

"What did you do with the pieces?" I asked. I was referring to the vampires he had dismembered.

"Eleazar collected them and he is burning them to the east of here. There are a few campfires in that area. He thinks that'll cover up what his happening," Riley replied.

"Good, let's get going," I said.

We headed up the mountain's east side until we were within one thousand meters of the summit.

'_I can sense Edward from here,'_ Riley projected his thoughts to me. I nodded and we moved into thicker cover.

"Wait here for Eleazar, and send Peter and Emmett up another five hundred meters," I whispered to Riley.

'_Understood,'_ Riley replied.

"Let's go," I whispered to Connor and took his right arm firmly with my left hand. When we were in sight of the summit I hid us in thick cover among the trees and waiting for Riley to tell me that Peter and Emmett were in position.

Connor was very nervous and it almost felt like he wanted to puke. _'I seriously can't believe this child survived this long. Maria must have found him extremely useful,'_ I thought to myself.

'_Jasper? Is that you?' _ I heard Edward's thoughts.

'_I'm here, Edward. Are you hurt?'_ I asked.

'_We're all ok. Maria is here with seven other vampires. She's got six of them watching us like hawks and the seventh is a female who is by her side and seems very nervous. Her thoughts are laced with worry about another vampire named Connor. They left him at the house with the message for you,' _Edward replied.

'_I have him with me. He's plan b if Alice hasn't had a vision on how to get out of this mess,'_ I said speaking with my thoughts.

'_Then it would seem you will be using plan b. The only vision Alice had that worked involved him, and the female. There are still numerous unknowns with that vision, but it seems we are all okay in the end,' Edward_ replied.

I showed Edward what I planned with my thoughts. He confirmed that this was one of the visions Alice had seen, and that it should work.

'_You're going to have to get her talking for a bit before you try this plan of yours. I'll let you know when Alice sees the best time to put your plan into action,' _Edward replied.

'_Jasper, everyone is in position,'_ Riley projected to me.

'_What the hell is my brother doing here?'_ Edward asked in his thoughts.

'_Relax, Edward. Eleazar and I were just coming to visit. I had news I wanted to share with you, but we found this going on. There was no way I was going to sit by while you were in danger,'_ Riley replied.

'_Edward, he's able to take care of himself. We've got a plan and it'll work. Plus he's very useful as a mental telephone services, don't you think?'_ I replied to Edward's thoughts.

'_Hey! I am not a mental telephone service!'_ Riley replied with a twinge of offense in his thoughts.

'_Fine, just please be careful, both of you!'_ Edward replied.

'_Alright, were moving in,'_ I said, and was sure that Riley relayed the message to everyone else.

"We're going, and remember your role. You fuck this up and I'll turn you into ash," I whispered sternly to Connor.

We emerged into the clearing near the summit and Maria caught sight of us. She smirked at me when she saw us approached. _'I'll be wiping that smirk off your face, bitch,' _I thought to myself.

"I must say I'm surprised to see that you show up alone, Jasper," Maria said as sweetly as she could. I wanted to vomit the disgust I was feeling from her poor acting skills.

"I had to make sure your little whelp was telling the truth," I replied.

I examined the layout of the area very carefully and relayed what I saw via Edward to Riley. Riley was projecting everything back to Peter, Emmett and Eleazar. Edward and the family were sitting in a tight circle surrounded by six large vampires. Most of them were newborns, but one for sure was a mature vampire. I recognized Luis immediately, and he seemed to be in charge of the guard group. Maria was on her own a dozen or so meters away with Charlotte, the only female vampire other then Maria.

"I'll make it simple for you, Jasper. You come back with me to Monterrey and I'll let your pitiful coven go free," Maria said. It was a complete lie. Maria either thought me a fool or underestimated my abilities.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," I replied with a sneer. "You do know that you have just stepped over a line that will lead to your death. You were warned to stay away from us, and that we have very powerful friends. Yet, you stupidly come here and think that you can just waltz in and take my family captive, then lie to me and say you will set them free when we both know that you have no intention of doing so."

"Ha. Yes, I'm sure you are friends with the Volturi," Maria laughed. "Aro would never align himself with a bunch of outcast."

"Well either Luis didn't do a very good job of relaying Demetri's warning, or you are just naive. You were always underestimating your opponents. It's no wonder you lost Monterrey before you found me," I replied. "You need me to get it back, and I know for a fact you need me to get it back for you, yet again,"

"What happened Maria? How did you manage to lose Monterrey, again?" I asked.

"I made you what you are and I can destroy you," Maria replied angrily.

"You won't harm me because you need me, Maria. You've been losing territory to Xavier for the past several decades. You need me to regain what you've lost." I replied. It was common knowledge that Maria had lost nearly all her territory and was left with one of the smallest in the south.

"You over estimate your value, Jasper," Maria replied. Her temper was getting the better of her.

"I didn't come here to argue with you, Maria. I came to trade your little whelp for my family. You need him almost as much as you need me. It's quite the find you have here. He's a very powerful tracker, almost as powerful as Demetri," I said. I didn't fail to notice Maria's careful expression faltered just a bit at the mention of Demetri's name. '_Interesting.'_

"He's more trouble then he's worth," Maria replied, but I knew she was lying. Eleazar had analyzed Connor's gift on the drive over. According to him Connor was very powerful with the ability to track multiple targets at once, and over great distances. A very useful gift when waging a war, and needing to know where your enemy was at all times.

"Have you forgotten what I can do? Or do you think I'm stupid? You've lied to me twice now and I really don't like when someone lies to me," I replied. "I know how powerful Connor's gift is and what kind of asset he can be in battle. If you were half the tactician I am you would have figured out how to use him to take Mexico City."

'_You need to stop making her angry, Jazz. You've drawn this out long enough, get moving on your plan,'_ Edward projected via his thoughts.

"I'm going to make this simple for you Maria. I'm going to trade you Connor, here, for my family. You'll agree to the trade and you'll leave and never come back. I'll also keep this little incident between us and not involve our Italian friends," I said.

Maria started laughing, "You must be joking if you think I'd agree to that."

I let go of Connor while Maria was laughing. He was quick and before Maria could stop him he had Charlotte and they were running.

"Stop them!" Maria ordered. Two of the vampires guarding my family took off after Connor and Charlotte. '_Phase one complete, now I just need to get Peter and Emmett up here.'_

Suddenly a rush of air hit me when Peter and Emmett arrived at my side.

"I'll teach you to defy me!" Maria yelled at us. "Bring me the smallest one."

'_GO! We're coming up behind you!' _I heard Riley yell at us in his thoughts.

Peter wasted no time and attacked the Vampire who was about to grab Alice. Less then half a second later Eleazar was flying over my head and landed on the guard by Carlisle. The next few seconds were a blur.

Before I could react and go for Maria I was hit by a wave of pain, and heard a yell from a voice too familiar. I turned to see Edward clutching his right arm to his chest and a large gash around his bicep where Luis had tried to break his arm off.

His eyes met mine and though there was a lot of pain he tried to ignore it. "Go after her!" He yelled at me. Maria had used the diversion to make her escape. Riley was on Luis, and seemed to be holding his own.

I hesitated, not sure if I should go after Maria or stay and help Edward. "I'm fine! Go get her!" He yelled again.

I took off in the direction Maria had run. I used her scent to track her. I ran as fast as I could push myself. Maria was shorter than me and I had longer strides. I was able to push my strength to the max and catch up to her.

She sensed my approach and started running me through obstacles to slow me down. I knew these lands well as I had hunted here regularly. I knew she was heading south towards the Spray Lakes Reservoir. She most likely intended to lose before reaching the lakes in hopes that her scent would be masked by swimming the lake.

Sure of what her escape route would be I veered off her trail and heading south through a mostly obstacle free area. The path that Maria had chosen was more difficult and she'd done this to slow me down, but it would slow her down too. I forced myself to move faster, even though the pain that I was now feeling in my legs was screamed for relief. I had to get ahead of her to stop her, and with that thought I forced the pain to the back of my mind. I had endured far worse during my life.

Maria's path was funneling her into a specific area of the lake near a creek. I managed by some miracle to get there before she did. There was a small overlook of the creek a couple kilometers from the lake. I knew she'd have to pass this way to get to the lake if she was hoping to lose me in it.

Things did not go exactly as I had planned or hoped. I managed to get to the overlook before Maria got there, but there was a complication. A human was near the creek fishing, and well within sight of the overlook. Also add that the sun was now out and shining brightly and I swear that the big guy upstairs had it out for me today.

'_Fuck it! She's not getting away. This ends now,.'_ I thought to myself.

I caught sight of Maria a few seconds later, but she saw me too when the sun moved up just above the tree line. She wasn't the only one who noticed me. The Fisherman looked up when he saw the sun reflect off of me and into the water. The shock coming off of him was the only indication I needed to know he had seen me.

I leapt off the overlook after Maria, but she managed to dive under me mid-air and then rolled as she hit the ground. I hit the ground a moment later and jumped to my feet in the same motion. I started running after her, but Maria wasn't about to go down without a fight.

She lunged at the fisherman who was completely bewildered by the scene before him. She turned so that he was between her and me, but that wasn't all. She broke his humerus (Upper Arm Bone) and shoved the broken end up through the flesh of his arm. The bone ripped through the man's arm causing a great deal of pain, but the purpose was evident a moment later when I realized much too late that it had broken through the Brachial artery .

The scent of his blood hit me like a freight train and I staggered forward as I tried to keep control.

'_No!'_ I fought with myself as my head clouded with a blood haze. My eyes unfocused and turned pitch black with hunger. The scent of his blood promised to quench my thirsty, but my mind helplessly tried to fight back the temptation.

'_No!' _It was a useless struggle as instinct took over and I lunged at the man. Maria back off quickly as my teeth found the pulse point in his neck. The blood haze had taken over completely and I greedily drank down the sweet, hot nectar. The taste was better then I remembered and the burn in my throat was completely quenched for the first time in nearly half a century.

It wasn't until there was no more blood to drain that realization of what I'd done hit me, and I felt sick. I reeled back from the dead man, and looked around me. Maria was gone, and I had no way of finding her now.

"FUCK!" I yelled, and slammed a fist into the ground. This day just went from bad, to worst in less then a minute.

I shoved the dead man away from me and stood up. "Damn it!"

"Jasper!" I closed my eyes. _'You must seriously have it in for me today,'_ I thought to myself.

I opened my eyes to see Edward looking intently at me, with Carlisle at his side. His arm was now wrapped in a badge made from his shirt. Riley and Eleazar were upon us a few seconds later.

"I take it she got away," Riley said.

"No shit Sherlock," I replied angrily.

"Jasper, are you alright?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm not alright! That fucking bitch got away and I just killed a human!" I replied angrily. I couldn't help it. My emotions were all out of whack and I couldn't get a handle on them.

"Sorry," I added as I tried to calm myself to no effect.

"This could be a problem," Carlisle said, speaking for the first time. I turned to see him crouched over the man I had just killed.

"What now?" I asked with irritation.

Carlisle moved aside and for the first time I saw the face of the man. It was one of the high school history teachers, and brother to the city's chief of police.

"Fuck!" I said. This day, just want from worst to abysmal. I'm not sure what else could happen to royally fuck it up anymore then it has already become.

I took a deep breath and Edward walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. It helped me relax more then anything else so far.

"Are you ok?" I asked turning to look at him.

"I'm fine. Nothing that Carlisle couldn't fix," Edward said. His eyes were searching mine, and I could see that he was trying not to show the sadness and the pity that his held. _'Fuck, I don't need this right now,'_ I thought.

Edward looked away, at hearing my thoughts. I think I figured out how to royally fuck up this day even more. Before I could apologize Peter and Alice showed up.

"Esme's on the way home with Emmett and Rosalie. I got a vision of us leaving, not sure what happened, but I suggested that they start packing," Alice said, but when her eyes met mine realization set in.

"Where is Maria?" Peter asked.

I responded by giving him a deadly glare that said '_Don't ask'_.

"Maria is quite good at getting out of difficult situations it would appear. She used the human to force Jazz into a bloodlust haze," Edward answered.

"How..." The rest of the sentence never left Peter's mouth as I was on him.

"Now is not a good time to pick a fight with me, Peter," I growled.

"Sorry," Peter said, and I kept my position for a moment before backing away from him. Anger and rage were flowing so easily through me it was hard to think straight and keep from ripping his head off.

"Jazz, calm down," Edward said as I felt his hand on my shoulder again. "We'll find her soon. We've got to take care of what's going on here first."

"I'll take care of the human." Peter said.

"I guess I owe everyone an apology. I should have seen this coming," Alice said sadly.

"You can't be expected to see everything, Alice. No one expected this to happen," Carlisle said. His disappointment was unbearable.

"Maybe not, but I should have been looking for Maria. I should have known she'd never stay away, even with the warning from Demetri," Alice replied.

"I think we all took for granted that his warning would keep us safe. We know now that we need to be vigilant. We'll be better prepared next time," Carlisle reasoned.

'_Next time,' _I sighed internally. _'Next time I might lose a family member. We got lucky.'_

Edward was watching me closely. I knew he was worried about me, but I didn't deserve that worry. This was my fault. I was putting those I loved at huge risk by being here.

Edward's eyes narrowed at me as I tried to keep him out of my thoughts.

'_What?'_ I asked mentally.

'_I'm watching you,' _Edward projected.

Peter returned a few minutes later, after having disposed of the human. "I did the best I could to make it look like he was attacked by an animal."

"We'll need to move and quickly," Carlisle said.

The one thing that I never wanted to happen was now before us; my family having to move because I screwed up. Rosalie was going to so pissed off with me. I sighed audibly and Edward gave me a questioning expression.

'_I fucked up today, Edward. I made a bad choice that resulted in someone I love more then myself getting hurt. I chose to seek vengeance over helping you, and because of that an innocent human is dead. My head is so fucked up right now I can't tell which end is up. My emotions are so out of whack I wanted to rip off Peter's head earlier,' _I explained.

'_You made the right choice and I told you to go after her. Neither of us could have foreseen what would happen,' _Edward reasoned.

'_I need to get away from here'_ I said with a slight urgency to my mental voice.

'_Okay, we'll go back to the house,' _Edward replied.

'_No, I need some time alone to clear my head,.'_ I replied.

'_Absolutely not, yYour head is a mess because of the human blood. It's messing with your emotions and your thinking. None of this is your fault, Jasper. We should have known that Maria would come for us sooner or later,' _Edward replied.

'_That's the thing Edward. Maria wouldn't have come if it wasn't for me. I just need to clear my head,' _I countered.

'_Maria would have come for Peter as well sooner or later. She's desperate because she's losing territory. We're not going to let you run off. We're family and we'll work through this together. I'm going to help you. I'm not letting you out of my sight, Jazz. You made all the right choices, and protected our family. Now let me help you,' _Edward replied.

Seeing that there was no way that Edward was going to let me deal with this on my own I gave in. I knew deep down that he was right, and that I needed him right now more then ever.

'_Fine, but I don't want the others to see me. I don't think I could take their emotions when they see my eyes,' _I said, and then lowered my mental voice._ 'I don't think I can take Rosalie being angry with me for having to move.'_

'_Okay, we'll go off together and get your head on straight. You shouldn't worry about Rosalie. She's probably pissed, but she'll get over it. Emmett will take care of her,'_ Edward replied.

"Carlisle, we're going to go," Edward said.

"We'll see you back at the house then," Carlisle replied.

"Actually, we're going to probably go to the house in Montana or my parent's house in Chicago," Edward replied.

"I'll let the others know. Please let us know when you've settled in, where ever you end up," Carlisle replied.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"I think I should be thanking you, Jasper. You're the reason all of us are alive," Carlisle said.

I just nodded my head, and then turned back to Edward. We left without another word being exchanged.


	3. Understanding

**Chapter Three: Understanding**

I sat in the passenger's seat with my head laid against the window and door frame. I watched the scenery fly by as Edward sped down the highway toward the international border. Neither of us had spoken since we had started the trip. I knew it was only a matter of time before Edward would start asking me how I was doing. Part of me wanted him to do just that, but I had no idea how to answer him.

I was angry and not just at myself, but at Maria. I was angry that I allowed myself to be put in this situation.

"Jazz," Edward said.

I continued to look out the window as I replied. "I don't know, Edward. You can read my thoughts as well as I can. It's just one big mess up there, and I don't know how to sort it out."

I had stopped trying to hide my thoughts from Edward shortly after we left home. There was no point, and it was too difficult. I couldn't stay focused, and part of me didn't want to hide what I was going through my mind from Edward.

"I know, Jazz," Edward paused, and I turned to look at him, "Sometimes it helps to talk about it."

I sighed and turned back to the window. I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't know what to say. Nothing that I could say would make me feel any better about what I did, nor could it change it.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Edward," I whispered, "Nothing I say will change what happened."

"I know that, Jazz. That doesn't mean you shouldn't talk about it. It could help you make sense of what is going on in your head," Edward reasoned.

"I'm angry at myself because I made a horrible decision. I should have known better, but I was so determined to get Maria that I let my judgment get clouded. I knew the human was there before I attacked Maria," I said in a whisper.

"I know, Jazz. Alice saw you make that decision," Edward said.

I snapped my head in Edward's direction. "Relax, Jazz. She won't say anything to the others."

I wasn't exactly worried about Alice saying anything. I was more worried that they others would think I had intentionally made that decision or intended to harm the human.

"I didn't mean for what happened to occur. I thought I could get her, but I should never have risked it," I looked away from Edward. "I'm sorry."

"You can't change what happened, but that can't ever happen again," Edward said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head back toward him.

"I let my angry take control of me, and I made a mess of everything. I never should have gone into that situation the way I did. I went into it like a raw recruit, instead of a seasoned soldier," I said.

Edward did not speak, but I could still feel his disappointment. It stung, but I deserved no less.

"I should have handled it differently, but I was angry and I wanted revenge. I should have been more patient," I added.

Edward's hand slipped down from my shoulder and into my hand. "I shouldn't have made you go after her."

"You're not going to take any of the blame for this, Edward. I made the decisions, and I am the only one to blame for what happened out there," I said. I lay my head back against the window and door frame. "Is Alice angry with me?"

Edward turned his attention back to the road. "No, but she is disappointed."

I lowered my head slightly as I felt sadness, and disappointment. I deserved that response from Alice, too. I couldn't help that I still felt hurt by it.

"The others?" I asked in a faint whisper.

Edward squeezed my hand and looked back over to me, but I didn't meet his gaze. "I imagine that they will be disappointed," then he sighed, "and I wouldn't be surprise if a few of them might be angry with you."

Venom filled my eyes, and I slipped my hand away from Edward's grasp. "I'll make it easy on Carlisle. He shouldn't have to..."

I should have expected Edward reaction, but it still caught me off guard. The Car came to a sudden stop as Edward hit the brakes and then I got hit by a wave of anger. I flew forward a few inches but got caught by the seatbelt, which surprisingly didn't rip out of car frame.

"Jasper Whitlock, don't you even think about leaving! So help me..." Edward didn't finish speaking. He was furious and I actually flinched away from him. If he had wanted to beat the crap out of me I'd have let him without fighting back.

Edward was taking deep breathes, and his fist were clenching and unclenching as he sat in the driver's seat. I stared out the window as Edward calmed himself down.

"Running away will not solve anything," Edward said in a calm voice.

"It will at least keep Carlisle from having to kick me out," I replied. "I made an intentional decision to go after Maria knowing there was a human there. I violated his trust and broke one of our biggest rules. We're not suppose to put ourselves in situations where we could slip, and I did just that."

"Jasper, he's not going to kick you out. Carlisle won't even be angry with you, but he will be very disappointed. It's also likely that you'll need to re-earn his trust," Edward replied.

I knew Edward was right, but that didn't mean that the others would agree. "If you leave you'll hurt, Esme," Edward whispered, and in a much fainter voice I heard him add "and me."

Hurting Edward was not acceptable. I'd already done too much damage there, and I couldn't bear hurting him further. "What should I do?" I asked my voice just below a whisper.

"Tell them the truth. It won't be easy, but we don't keep secrets from each other," Edward answered.

Edward was right. Secrets cause rifts and rifts grow wider as you keep more secrets. The success of the Cullen family was due in part to our openness with each other. We didn't always agree on everything, but we hid nothing from each other.

"I'll be there with you, when you tell them," Edward said.

"Thank you."

Edward got back on the road. We didn't talk for the rest of the drive to the Montana house. When we got there I locked myself in my study for the next three days. Edward did check on me twice, but he knew I needed solitude. I spent those three days writing in my journal, or yelling at myself for being so careless.

It was Alice who made me unlock the door. The family had arrived on the third day we'd been at the house. Alice's first priority was to terrorize me. She threatened to break down the door and inflicted bodily harm if I did not let her in. I didn't feel like fighting so I let her in. I thought I could still ignore her even if she was in the room. I curled up on the couch with just that intention in mind.

Alice, however, would not be ignored. Her uncanny ability to see the future was my downfall. She knew what she had to do in order to get a reaction out of me. She started by rearranging my study. It wasn't quite enough of an annoyance to get a rise out of me, but it was only the start. Everyone has their way of organizing their possessions, and I have my own system. I liked to have things a certain way and Alice knew this of course.

I sent her my irritation about having my stuff rearranged, and she just smirked at me. She fucking smirked at me!

She next started flipping through my civil journals. I didn't have any secrets to hide in those journals, but it was the fact she did it without asking that peeved me. I sent her a wave of frustration and annoyance, and she just grinned at me. That stupid little grin made me angry.

I huffed and folded my arms across my chest in exaggerated annoyance. She then moved on to dusting every surface that was already immaculately clean. She made sure to be a major nuisance anytime she dusted around me. I had to move twice and by the third time I was ready to explode.

"Alice, get out!" I growled.

"Finally," Alice said. "Sit your ass down, Jasper Whitlock." The last part was said in a serious don't fuck with me tone. We just glared at each other waiting for the other to blink. Sadly, my southern up bringing kicked in and I sat down, but not without an over dramatic sigh.

"Drama queen," Alice mumbled. She'd still yet to explain the meaning of that phrase.

"Carlisle has decided there will be a family meeting shortly after they return from hunting. You need to speak with him before that meeting. It will make things easier on everyone if you tell him what happened and ask to speak to the family about it," Alice said.

"I don't deserve for anyone to go easy on me, especially not after what I've done," I replied.

"You are such a masochist, Jasper. It's no wonder you and Edward are so perfect for each other," Alice replied in an exasperated tone.

I just rolled my eyes at her. "Don't roll your eyes at me. Now listen, because I'm not going to repeat myself," Alice began.

I sighed, and gave her my attention. I figured the sooner I placate her, the sooner she'd leave me to mope in peace. "There will be no moping, Jasper."

"Stupid, annoying, physic vampire," mumbled.

Alice just ignored my comment and continued. "I've seen the meeting going a couple of ways. It's a more peaceful meeting if you speak with Carlisle. He's going to be very disappointed in you, Jasper. You already know this, but Carlisle places a great deal of trust in you. You are going to lose some of that trust, and you are going to need to reassure Carlisle that this won't happen again."

"I deserve no less," I said. This obviously was the wrong thing to say. Alice got very angry with me. The shear intensity of her anger was beyond anything I'd felt come off her before.

"Grow up, Jasper. Stop acting like a child and behave like an adult for once," Alice said angrily.

'_What the hell?'_ I thought angrily.

"I am acting like an adult," I yelled angrily.

"No, you are not. You've been acting like a spoil little child. Every time something bad happens to you, its woe is me. You get all depressed and moody. You act like a child crying over spilt milk, instead of an adult who faces what comes his way."

"How dare you!" I replied lividly. I was beyond angry. How dare she claim I was acting like a child? I acted like more of an adult then anyone else in this family. She should be having this conversation with Emmett who acted like a child way more then anyone else.

"Wake up, Jasper. Look at your past and tell me I'm wrong. What did you do when you're sister was dying," Alice paused, most likely waiting for an answer. I just glared at her with fury in my eyes.

"You took your emotions out on Carlisle and Edward. You then ran off to sulk and cry about how unfair the world was being to you," Alice said.

This wasn't a fair example. My sister was dying and I didn't know how to handle that situation. "What did you expect from me? I had so little time with her, and she was dying."

Alice ignored me and kept right on going. "What about the little boy in the park at Christmas?"

It took a moment for me recall the memory of the little boy in the park in Milwaukee. '_What the hell was she talking about? I didn't hurt that boy,' _I thought. That event was in some ways one of my proudest moments. Edward had helped me, but I had managed to keep control and not hurt him or anyone else.

"I didn't hurt that boy!" I replied angrily.

"No, but you slipped into self loathing immediately afterward," Alice replied.

Not my proudest moment, and I suppose I could have handled that better. I was not about to admit defeat to a five-foot nothing pixie. I just glared harder at Alice, but she didn't back down.

"When some of us slipped, what did you do?" Alice asked.

I frowned and realized that I was going to lose to a five-foot nothing hyperactive pixie. "I slipped into a depression worried that I'd be the next one to slip," I sighed.

"Jasper, I'm not making you remember these things because I want to punish you and make you feel worse. I'm trying to help you realize that you can't let things beyond your control do this to you," Alice said in a softer tone.

"I don't know how," I admitted.

"You are a 130 year old vampire who has seen and lived through things that would have killed just about anyone else. You survived because of your wits, intelligence and determination. You know when to trust your instincts, and in most cases you make sound judgments. I don't know what happened in Calgary, but I have a few theories," Alice replied.

"I let my anger get the better of me," I replied. "I wanted to punish Maria for going after my family. I wanted that bitch to pay."

"I don't think it was your anger, Jasper. I think it was your fear. Your fear that one day Maria would come back and hurt your family, and that you would be powerless to stop her. You saw an opportunity to stop her, but you knew that it was highly dangerous. You let your fear of the many unknown possibilities of the future take control," Alice replied.

"This family is all I have, Alice. I can't lose any of you," I replied.

"And we can't lose you, Jasper. I fear that if you don't face this that we will lose you," Alice replied.

Alice was right. I was letting my emotions, specifically fear, get the better of me. I needed to start acting like, Jasper Whitlock, and face my fears. I need to accept that there are thing in this world that are beyond my control.

"Alice," I said as I saw her leaving the room.

"You're welcome, and sorry if I was a bit hard on you," Alice replied, and then she added. "Edward is in the music room. The rest of the family is still hunting, but will be home soon."

I knew what I needed to do, but I wasn't exactly sure how to get there. First I needed to speak with Edward. I left my study and headed to the first floor. I found Edward in the music room, just as Alice said.

He was seated at the piano playing a new song. It was not one that I had heard him play before and it seemed to be a work in progress. It began with a mournful tone, but seemed to have peaks of happiness. I didn't want to interrupt, but I really did want to speak with Edward.

"Come in, Jasper," Edward said as he stopped playing and turned to look at me. He appeared to be appraising my appearance. "You appear to be in one piece, so I assume that means Alice didn't inflict any permanent damage."

"Not in the physical sense. She did open my eyes to some things that I need work on," I replied.

I walked into the room fully and over to Edward. "I need to apologize..." I began, but Edward interrupted me. "Jazz..."

"Edward, please this is important."

Edward sighed, but let me continue. "I need to apologize for my behavior. I haven't been fair to you. I've been acting like a child, and not facing my fears like an adult. You deserve better..." Edward couldn't help himself and had to interrupt me again.

"Jazz..."

"Edward, just let me finish."

Edward sighed again, and I continued. "You deserve to be treated better. I know that I can't do this all on my own. I need help," I said. Saying those last three little words were probably the hardest three words I've ever said in my life.

Edward smiled at me and stood up. He pulled me into a hug. "I know that was hard for you to admit you need help."

I hugged Edward back, and rested my head against his shoulder. "You treat me better, than you give yourself credit for at times. I will agree that you've been acting like a spoil little brat these last few days, but I'll let it slide."

I could feel his humor. "Hey! I am not a spoiled little brat!" I replied with mock hurt.

"Yes you are, but you're my spoiled little brat," Edward replied with a grin as he pulled back from our hug. I reluctantly let go of him.

"Alice pointed out that I tend to complain how unfair the world is being to me when things go bad for me. She's right, but don't tell her I said that," I replied, knowing full well that Alice could hear me.

"I heard that!" Alice said from her room.

"My lips are sealed," Edward replied with a grin.

"I don't give enough credit for all the things that fate has blessed me with; you, this family and the many opportunities that I've gotten because of all of it. You gave me hope for a better life, Edward. It's because of you that I've succeeded in the challenges I face. I need your help more then ever to face this challenge," I said.

Edward cupped my face with his right hand and brushed his thumb across my cheek bone. "I'm always here for you, Jasper, just like you are always there for me. We're partners in this life, and together we can overcome anything."

The noise of our family returning from their hunt brought an end to our conversation. Edward's hand slipped from my face and I grabbed it before it came to rest by his side. "I need to speak with Carlisle."

Edward squeezed my hand in acknowledgment, but I didn't let go. Together we proceeded up to Carlisle's study on the second floor. He had just entered it moments ago. Alice had probably told him I'd want to speak with him when he returned.

"Come in, Jasper," Carlisle said as we stopped outside his study.

Edward closed the door behind us as we entered the room. "Alice told me you'd like to speak with me before the meeting," Carlisle said as he took a seat in the overstuffed chair by the fire place.

Edward and I took a seat on the sofa beside it. "I would like to speak to the family at the meeting about what happened in Calgary, but first I need to apologize to you," I began.

"Go on," Carlisle said with interest.

"I've let you down, and I have earned your disapproval and disappointment. I've also betrayed the trust you have in me," I continued.

Carlisle's emotions were skeptical, but he did not voice his emotions. He allowed me to continue.

"I knew the human was there, but I chose to pursue Maria. I knew it was dangerous, but I couldn't let her get away," I finished.

"I see," Carlisle began. "I assume you were aware of this?"

Carlisle's question was directed at Edward. "Alice had a vision of the decision just before it occurred," Edward replied.

"Alice and Edward would not have had knowledge of what happened if it were not for their gifts. Any disapproval or anger you have that they did not come to you about this should be directed at me. I'm the one who made the decision and caused this mess," I replied quickly. Alice and Edward had done nothing wrong.

Carlisle sighed and turned his attention fully to me. "You are correct about my disappointment. I place a great deal of trust in you and Edward."

I wanted to protest that Edward was innocent in all of this but Carlisle just helped up his hand. "Let me finish."

"I place a great deal of trust in the two of you because I know that I can count on the two of you to do the right thing. I know that Edward's gift is the only reason that he knows about what happened. I also know that Edward doesn't share anyone's secrets, and I have to respect that. I assume that he and Alice both spoke with you about coming forward with this now instead of later?" Carlisle continued.

"Yes. I would have told you eventually, but they prompted me to come forward sooner. Alice tends to get her way," I replied.

"Yes, she does." Carlisle replied and was silent for a moment. "This brings us to the why. Why did you choose that decision?"

"At first I thought it was out of anger, but Alice pointed out that it was more likely fear that drove my decision. I think she is most likely right about the fear. At the time I was angry that Maria would try to hurt any of you. This family is all that I have in my life that is good. I would do anything to protect it. I let my emotions cloud my judgment and I chose wrong. An innocent life was lost in the process and Maria is still a danger to us," I replied.

"Fear is a powerful emotion, as you no doubt know. On the field of battle it is a powerful ally or a powerful enemy. You must learn to face your fear if you are to survive the battle, but this you already know." Carlisle said.

Carlisle turned his attention to the fireplace which was lit. "Man feared fire before he learned to use it. Fire is a powerful force that must be respected and treated with care. Fear is the same. You must learn to respect it before you can use fear."

"I understand," I replied.

"Good. We live differently then the others of our kind. This difference is what allows us to connect with our humanity. We live in one of the largest covens in peace, even when we don't necessarily agree with each other. I know what happened with Maria could have very easily had different results, but it turned out okay. You must not let your anger and fear bring you down to her level. Because when you do, it causes you to lose touch with your humanity and who you are as a person," Carlisle said.

"Yes Sir," I replied. "I am sorry, and I hope that you will provide me with the opportunity to regain your trust," I added.

"I know that it took a great deal of courage for you to come speak to me. To tell me what you did, and admit that it was the wrong decision. That is to be respected. Others in your position might not have had the courage to do the same. I am still disappointed with your choice, but my trust you have regain," Carlisle replied.

"Thank you. I won't make the same mistake twice," I said.

"Good," Carlisle said and stood walking over to the door.

Edward stood as well and I rose to follow him out. "Jasper, the others may not be as forgiving. You should prepare yourself for a difficult meeting," Carlisle added.

"Yes sir," I replied.

We gathered in the dinning room, which is our traditional meeting room. Carlisle was the last to enter the room, and he took his normal seat at the head of the table. I hesitantly took my seat beside Edward, and kept my hands in my lap. Edward slipped his left hand into my right hand. This had a great calming effect on me.

"Jasper has asked to be allowed to speak first. The floor is yours, Jasper," Carlisle said.

"I want to first apologize to each of you for what happened in Calgary. After I left all of you to pursue Maria I let my fear get the better of me. I made a really bad decision and it resulted in the death of an innocent human," I began.

"Jasper, it wasn't your fault," Esme replied.

"No, it was my fault. I knew where Maria was headed and I changed course to get ahead of her. I got to the overlook before she did, and I knew the human was there. I was angry, and I didn't want her to get away. I chose to wait for her and fight her with the knowledge that the human was there," I added.

I felt Rosalie's anger rise as I finished, but she didn't say anything.

"Did you intentional bite the human?" Esme asked in a serious tone.

"No, but I did knowingly put him in harms way by continue to pursue Maria. I was angry with what she did, but I was more afraid of what she could do in the future. That fear clouded my judgment." I answered.

"Let me get this right. You knew the human was there, and that he could possibly see you. You knew there was a good chance that you'd be exposed, and by extension all of us would be exposed; and you still pursued Maria?" Rosalie asked. Her anger was getting more apparent with each word she spoke.

"Yes," I replied.

"You like to look at yourself in mirrors all the time, Rosalie. Perhaps now would be a good time to do so and remind yourself about your actions in Rochester," Edward added. _'People in glass houses should not cast stones,' _Edward added mentally.

Rosalie didn't say anything, but she was livid.

"I want to add that regardless of what decision that Jasper made the human would still be dead. Maria would have killed the human, and she still would have gotten away. Maria forcing Jasper into a bloodlust that resulted in him to kill the human that should be punishment enough for his error in judgment," Alice said.

"Punishment? More like a treat, if you ask me," Rosalie sneered.

"No one asked you," Edward replied angrily. I squeezed his hand and send him a wave of calm. I didn't want him to get into a fight with Rosalie.

"Jasper made the right choice, in my opinion. Maria is never going to give up. We were very lucky that no one got hurt. The next time we might not be so lucky. Maria is a vindictive and determined foe. She will be back," Peter said as he squeezed Alice's hand.

"The right decision? Are you stupid? He could have exposed us and brought the Volturi down on us," Rosalie growled at Peter.

"I doubt you'd have let it come to that. From what I hear you don't have a problem killing humans," Peter replied.

Rosalie made a move for Peter, but Emmett stopped her. "Rosie, stop."

"Those bastards deserved what they got!" Rosalie growled.

"Rosie, no one is disagrees with you on that. Please, babe, calm down," Emmett said.

Carlisle took control of the meeting again. "You were wronged in Rochester, Rosalie. However, not everyone you killed was guilty. I looked the other way because those who wronged you deserved justice. Anyone else have anything they want to add?"

"I do," Emmett said. "I don't agree with Jasper's decision to continue pursuing Maria, but I can understand why he'd want to stop her. When you were all held captive I was going crazy with worry. Not just for Rosie, who occupied my mind almost completely, but also for all of you. I have no problem saying that I was scared to lose any of you. If it hadn't been for Jasper, and his leadership, I'm not sure we'd have succeeded in bring all of you home."

There was silence for several minutes, and even Rosalie's anger lessened just a little. "I know I made a bad decision, but I didn't do it maliciously. I never intended for that human to get hurt or expose us. I just couldn't let Maria get away with what she had done to us. I think you can understand that," I said softly.

Rosalie sighed, "I can understand that, but I'm still angry with you," She was still was angry with me, but it wasn't nearly as intense.

"If no one has anything further to add," Carlisle said with a pause, "then we'll move onto the next topic. We need to decide where we are going to move to next. We can either stay here for a while or move immediately to a new place."

"This is partially off topic, but it'll make sense in a moment," Edward began. "Riley and Eleazar had come to share some news before arriving to find the issue with Maria. Riley recently applied and was accepted to Northwestern University in Evanston Illinois, which is just north of Chicago. He had come to also ask if Jasper and I would stay with him while he was attending school."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" I asked.

"Because you were being a moody little bitch," Edward replied.

'_Ouch. Okay I deserved that,'_ I replied with my thoughts.

"Has enough time passed to allow Carlisle to return to Chicago?" Emmett asked.

"A lot of people died during the influenza outbreak. I'd be less concerned about someone recognizing me then I'd be with many of the other places we've lived. It was a mess, and records were not kept very well back then. I think it would be safe to return," Carlisle said.

"Chicago would be an okay choice. The number of cloudy days is near two-hundred," Alice added.

"Any other suggestions or do we want to tally votes?" Carlisle asked.

"Chicago is fine with me," Rosalie replied.

"Any objections?" Carlisle asked. Hearing none Carlisle declared Chicago as our new home, and ended the family meeting.


	4. Searching for the Truth

**Chapter 4: Searching for the Truth**

_Carry on my wayward son_

_They'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_...

It had been nearly a month since the incident in Calgary. My eye color was back to the deep rich gold that it had been for the prior forty years. I had avoided looking in mirrors or any reflective surfaces until two days ago. I was terrified to see myself with red eyes. I was afraid that it would send me spiraling downward again, and I intended to avoid that from happening.

I had used the time to reflect on the various discussions I had with my family. I felt that Alice had been a bit rough on me, but she hadn't said anything that I didn't deserve to hear. To be honest I don't think I'd have realized or acknowledged that I had a problem. Part of me wanted to thank Alice and another part wanted to ask her what the hell she was thinking. Due in large part to my southern upbringing the former won out.

Alice had merely pointed out the problem, but it was Carlisle who gave me words of wisdom. Carlisle used metaphors to make his point. You have to understand the problem, before you can fix it. It sounds simple, but it's far from simple in practice. My habit for over thinking things didn't help much either.

It didn't help that my head and emotions were completely out of whack for most of the last month. Every emotion I felt, even those that weren't mine, were so much more intense. I did my best to hide it from my family. I was sure that Edward wasn't fooled by my act, but I didn't want to cause anyone more stress. If the others were aware they said nothing about it.

My focus the last few days had been trying to decide how best to deal with Maria. We all knew she'd come back one day to exact revenge, and cause chaos in our lives. Deciding how to deal with Maria had been an ongoing battle in my head for several days now. I knew what needed to be done. I would need to find her in order to deal with her, and that would be no easy task.

Carlisle had sent word to Demetri requesting his assistance with a matter of importance. Involving the Volturi was not my first choice, but we had little choice. Demetri did owe us, and he seemed trustworthy. He was also the best tracker in the world, which would help immensely in finding Maria. Perhaps after we had dealt with Maria, we could live our lives peacefully. It would be nice to have fewer worries. I was looking forward to putting all this behind us and moving on with our lives.

_Carry on my wayward son_

_They'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry, Don't you cry no more_

The Castle Rock area is one of several wilderness areas that we frequent for our hunting needs. Emmett, Rosalie and Peter had been out here a few days ago hunting; tonight it was Carlisle, Edward, and I.

Deer was about all we were going to find here, but it would suffice for our needs. I had already taken down two deer and was now heading toward our meeting point. I had strayed further away then I had planned, but it was worth it to take down two bucks. I was flying high, so to speak on having a good hunt. I was satisfied, and the burn in my throat was a dull ache.

My mood was short lived. I came to a complete and abrupt stop after crossing a scent. The scent wasn't fresh, but it also wasn't more then a few days old. My eyes scanned the area around me quickly; just to be sure there wasn't anyone around.

'_Edward!'_ I yelled in my thoughts.

'_Jazz? Where are you?'_ Edward replied, his thoughts laced with worry.

'_I'm fine, Edward. I think you and Carlisle should come to me, and make it quick,'_ I replied.

'_Carlisle is with me, we are waiting on you. What's going on?'_ Edward asked.

'_I came across a scent; it's a few days old,'_ I replied.

'_Who's scent?_' Edward asked.

'_Maria.'_

Edward came soaring through the forest almost immediately, and Carlisle appeared a few seconds later. He took a moment to assess the area before speaking. I watched as he surveyed the surrounding forest.

"We do not normally hunt in this area," Carlisle said. The area we were currently standing was too close to the trails, which are frequented by humans. I had only come this way because it was easier to get to the meeting spot.

"I was hunting a mile and a half northwest of here. This was the quicker want to meet up with you, and Edward," I replied.

"We're lucky you came this way then. This scent is a few days old, and seems stronger to the south," Carlisle replied.

"I'd like to investigate further, and I think if we stay alert we'll be okay," I said.

"What about the family? Are they in any danger?" Edward asked.

"No, Maria won't make the same mistake twice. If she's going to attack us again she is going to do it when we are all in one place," I answered.

"Lead the way, Jasper," Carlisle said.

I lead us south following the scent for over a mile before I stopped again. Another scent came from the north and merged with Maria's trail. I stopped because this was another scent I recognized, and it had been made around the same time.

"What do you make of this development?" I asked.

"I know that he hasn't said anything or thought about crossing Maria's scent," Edward replied.

"This new scent is fresher, but still several days old," Carlisle replied.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," I replied, disappointingly. I continued to lead us further south for what seemed like three or four miles. The scents never diverged during the entire distance. We reached a small rocky outcrop that was opened to the sky above, but heavily wooded all around.

The scent finally diverged, but they were heavily concentrated in this area. There was some vegetation near the center of the rocky outcrop, and it had the appearance of someone who had paced back and forth across it several times.

"Peter's scent is heavily embed into this tree," Edward said. I walked over to the tree he was near on the north side of the outcrop. The scent was heavy on the tree, and the soil near the base had been disturbed in a way that appeared as if someone was leaning against it.

"He seemed relaxed, and not at all defensive," I said.

"Logical explanation?" Carlisle asked.

"I was hoping you had a theory," I replied. "Because I sure as hell don't like where my mind is going with this."

I crouched down and scanned the ground carefully for any signs of a struggle or fight, there were none. The only conclusion was that they had some sort of truce and spoke, but that didn't explain everything.

Maria had been pacing back and forth continuously, from the appearance of the trampled vegetation. I knew that Maria only paced back and forth when she was fuming over something or trying to reach a decision.

Nothing that I could see here explained why Peter had not said anything to me, or another member of the family. It's not like there hadn't been the opportunity. We had crossed paths at least a couple dozen times over the past three days.

"He's working with Maria," Edward said.

"What? Why do you say that?" I replied suddenly as I stood to face him. I knew Edward was very lightly right, but I didn't want to believe it.

"It's the only thing that makes any sense," Edward began. "Look at what happened in Calgary. There is no way for Maria to have known you were not at home when she attacked."

"She had Connor; he could have been keeping track of me," I countered.

"Connor would have had to meet you prior to get your marker. If he had gotten close enough to do that, then we'd have picked up his emotions or his thoughts," Edward replied.

"Why would Peter betray us? I'm sorry, Edward, but I don't agree," I replied. I was trying desperately not to believe he would do this to me.

"Jazz, I know he's family. However, you can't ignore the things we've seen lately, and there aren't many explanations for what we see here," Edward said.

I sighed, "I know, but I can't believe he would willingly betray us."

"I'm not saying he is willingly doing it, but that is also a possibility."

"Then what do you propose we do?" I asked.

"Nothing," Carlisle said, and I turned to look at him. "If the meeting was an innocent meeting he'll come forward when he's ready. If it was something nefarious then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Fine," I said. I wasn't happy with this, but I couldn't help feeling that Edward was right.

Ten days had passed, - '_Ten fucking days!', -_ since my last hunting trip, and I was no closer to understanding what had happened in that forest. Peter never came forward about meeting with Maria. It was almost as if it never happened. Peter had also planned another trip south to the southern part of the state. He had found an article on bear attacks and Emmett was all for hunting bears.

The plan was for Alice, Peter, and Emmett to all go hunting in the Shawnee National Forest. They would be gone all weekend, which would get the rest of us time to meet with Demetri.

Carlisle had received a reply from Demetri two days ago that he would be in Chicago tonight. In addition Carlisle had contacted Eleazar and he was going to join us along with Carmen. The goal of our meeting was to update Demetri on what had happened with Maria in Calgary and try to solve what was happening now. I just hoped it would not be a tense meeting.

"Hey Jasper, are you sure that you don't want to join us?" Peter asked as he appeared in the doorway of my study.

"No, thank you. Edward, Riley and I are going to go to Michigan later this weekend," I replied.

"Alright, well have fun," Peter said and went to join the others. I sighed internally and closed my eyes. All he had to do was walk in, close the door and say he wanted to talk to me about something.

'_You've given him plenty of opportunities to talk to you about it. You've done all that you can, you need to let it go,'_ I heard Edward say in my head.

'_Easier said then done.'_

A knock at my study door drew my attention. Part of me hoped it was Peter returning, but I knew it wasn't him. Riley stood at the doorway with a text book and notepad in hand. "Edward said I should talk to you about my history questions."

I nodded, "What can I help you with?"

"The American Revolution," Riley answered.

"That's a vast subject, is there a particular area you need help with?" I asked.

"We're discussing the various events that led up to the war, but I was hoping we'd be able to go further then that?" Riley replied.

"Sure, come on in," I replied.

Riley and I spent the next three hours going over what lead up to the American Revolution, and began discussion on the war itself. History is definitely one of my favorite subjects. Edward says I get into this zone when I discuss historic events with someone. I personally have never paid much attention, but he noticed that it tends to totally distract me and consume my every thought.

It was then that I realized that Riley probably didn't need help with history and the two of them had conspired to distract me. I wanted to be angry with them, but I was actually relieved to have been distracted.

Carlisle chose that moment to announce that we needed to leave to make our meeting. We were making the short drive into the city and over to the Masen house, Edward and Riley's childhood home.

Eleazar and Carmen had arrived while I was helping Riley. They would ride over with Carlisle and Esme. Riley, Edward and I would drive over in Edward's Mercedes.

We parked the vehicles and had just unlocked the back door to the house when Demetri and Felix arrived. Greetings were exchanged as we entered the house, and proceed to the dinning room.

"We came as soon as I got your letter. I assume the matter isn't too urgent, or you'd have found a quicker way to contact me," Demetri said.

"At the time it was not urge, the danger had past. However, there has been a new development in the last two weeks that has the potential to make things more serious." Carlisle said.

"I assume it has something to do with Maria?" Demetri replied.

"Yes. How did you know?" Carlisle asked.

Demetri sighed, "I suppose I should be completely honest with you."

We all waited for Demetri to continue. "After you all moved away from New Hampshire I returned with a small contingent of the guard. I was planning to pay a visit to Maria to be sure she got my message. However, I just had this feeling I should visit your old home first."

"She sent someone after us," I said.

Demetri nodded, "Yes. Six vampires were sent, probably to see if they could track you down. Felix and the other members of the guard who accompanied me headed immediately to Monterrey."

"She must have been pleased to see you," Riley said.

Both Demetri and Felix smirked. "She is an arrogant little bitch," Felix said.

"I taught Maria the price of defiance, but it seems that she has recovered since our little meeting. I was so hoping that her rival would be able to best her," Demetri added.

"So you're responsible for her losing Monterrey," I said.

"Among other parts of her territory, it's just too bad she's recovered," Demetri replied.

"Maria found us in Calgary and took the family hostage," I said.

Demetri was complete shocked by this, "When did this happen? How did she get to you without me knowing?"

"A month ago," Edward answered.

"Damn, Caius to hell with his werewolf vendetta," Demetri growled. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"She's currently in the southern part of this state," Demetri added after he had calmed down. Edward flitted from the room upon hearing this and returned a second later with a folded up map.

"Can you tell us where she is?" Edward asked as he laid out the map of Illinois on the table.

"Of course," Demetri said and then quickly pointed to the Shawnee Forest.

I sighed, _'I really hate when you are right.'_

Edward did not reply to my thoughts, and went on to explain what we found in the Castle Rock area. There was silence for several minutes around the room before anyone spoke again.

"Are you sure of your investigation of the area?" Felix asked. "Pardon me, I don't mean to doubt you, but we must be sure."

"Yes," Carlisle replied. "Jasper personally searched the entire area."

"How is it possible that Peter is able to lie to all of you? I'd assume that Jasper would be able to tell when he is lying," Demetri said.

"We haven't confronted him about our findings. He's just not come forward to speak about it," I replied.

"However, if he were hiding something you'd still be able to pick up on it?" Demetri reasoned.

"Yes," I replied. "So long as I can feel the deceit in the emotions I can tell when a person is lying."

"What if he is gifted with an ability that allows him to lie?" Eleazar asked.

"Not possible," I replied.

"It is completely possible, but you assume that you'd have picked up on such a gift over the years," Eleazar countered.

"I turned him, Eleazar. If he had such a gift I'd have discovered it early on. No Peter is not gifted in this way," I replied.

"I disagree with your assessment, Jasper. If he were gifted with such an ability then only a vampire with a counter gift with be able to detect it. That would mean that even I would not be able to detect his true gift. I would only be able to detect the gift that he wants me to detect. There would however be a tell tale sign. It would most likely go unnoticed if I didn't suspect something was wrong," Eleazar argued.

"Did you detect such an anomaly?" Carlisle asked.

"I believe so," Eleazar replied. "I dismissed it after first as an anomaly, but now it makes perfect sense."

"Why are you only telling us this now?" I asked.

"There was no reason at the time to suspect something was amiss. The anomaly, as Carlisle refuses to it, is a difference in the signal I detect of the gift. Each time I detect a gift I can tell what it is and the power of that gift," Eleazar replied.

"Something was off in your readings?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. The power of the gift that Peter claims to have does not match the power of his true gift. His true gift is much more powerful. There is also the fact that his description of his gift is exactly what I detected that has never happened before. No vampire ever honestly gives all the details of their gift, but what Peter told me is what I found," Eleazar replied.

"Except for the strength of his gift," Edward said.

"Correct," Eleazar replied.

"Could it be that the gift he claims is just more powerful then you believe it to be?" I asked.

"No," Eleazar replied.

"What if he didn't tell you everything about his gift?" I asked.

"There was no other difference other then the power aspect," Eleazar replied. "It also makes more sense for his gift to be something of manipulation then of foresight."

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"His relation to Jasper is why I believe that his gift would be manipulation and possibly have a sensory component," Eleazar replied.

"Why would his relation to me matter?" I asked.

"We've found that gifts of vampires who are related have similar origins. Take Jane and Alec for example. What many people do not realize is that they are twins. Jane's gift can cause you great pain and overload your senses, but conversely Alec's gift can take away all your senses. You would feel nothing under the influence of Alec's gift, but you'd feel pain under Jane's gift," Eleazar explained.

"How do you test your theory?" Demetri asked.

"He would need to be under duress, or be shocked by an unexpected turn of events," Eleazar answered. "It would need to be something that he is totally unprepared to deal with. Lying requires premeditation. It's common knowledge that most people can't lie very well under duress. If as I suspect his gift makes him capable of lying to all of us it will falter."

"Jane is not available, so placing him under duress maybe difficult," Demetri said.

"I would prefer we not involve Jane," Carlisle replied.

"Very well," Demetri said. "Why are their other members of your family near Maria?"

"They are on their bi-weekly hunt. We did not know that Maria was in the area." Carlisle replied.

"How do your hunts work?" Demetri asked.

"We try to venture out a few hundred miles in all directions regularly, so that we do not deplete the local stock. We look for areas with high numbers of predators, or news of predator attacks. Peter found an article last week about bear attacks in the Shawnee Forest." Carlisle answered.

"So Peter planned this hunt?" Demetri asked.

"Yes. He invited Emmett along. Emmett's favorite is grizzly bears. We typically hunt with our mates, which is why Rosalie and Alice are with them," Edward replied.

"How long will they be there?" Felix asked.

"They'll be there all weekend. This is a trip to get predators, which give us the most strength to resist. We'll typically supplement our diet with deer and other herbivores between these types of trips," Carlisle explained.

"I think we should head down there and see what is going on. If Peter is conspiring with Maria we need to know that now," Felix said.

"Agreed, but I'm going to send you further south. I want you to check out the area and see if Maria has an army lying in wait," Demetri replied. "We also need to contact Volterra and have Afton bring what can be spared of the guard."

"We would still not have enough to deal with a newborn army. At most he would be able to bring five members of the guard with him," Felix replied.

"Why so few?" Eleazar asked.

"Same reason Jane is unavailable. It seems some coven leaders in Africa have learned about newborn armies. Central Africa is currently at war and the number of human deaths is reaching into the tens of thousands. Jane was dispatched with Alec and twenty members of the guard to deal with it," Demetri replied.

"We have a few friends we could ask to assist us. With the additional guard members that would give us over twenty on our side. I'm not counting Peter in that number. Most of us here have at minimum defensive training. All the men here have also had offensive training," Eleazar offered.

"Jasper, what is your recommendation on force size?" Demetri asked.

"Twenty would be sufficient. Eleazar, Carlisle, Edward, Riley, Tanya, Kate and I all have offensive training. Emmett and Rosalie have also been trained in offensive skills and would be able to defend the others," I said.

"We've had to learn to protect ourselves with Maria and with James still out there." Carlisle added.

"A wise decision, Carlisle," Demetri replied. "If you were attacked it would take us too long to response. It's best that you are able to defend yourselves."

"Is there a telephone I can use to make a call to Volterra?" Felix asked.

"Yes, follow me," Edward said.

Twenty minutes later Demetri and Felix were heading south. Eleazar placed a call to Tanya and then we all went hunting in Michigan. I felt it would be necessary to get feed properly incase we had to fight an army of newborns. I also used the time to think about a battle plan, and what to do with Maria afterward.

**A/N:** '_Carry on my Wayward Son'_ is copyrighted to Kansas. I'm using the song prior to it's official release. The song was released in 1976, and was published as a single in 1977.


	5. Betrayed

**Chapter 5: Betrayed**

A week had passed since our initial meeting. Demetri had returned the following evening and brought back some very unhappy news. Peter was working with Maria, but it may not have been completely by choice. Demetri could not be sure about Peter's intent, and did not want to assume anything. This surprised me to a degree, but I also knew that Demetri had the tendency to look at things differently then others in the Volturi.

It was clear that Maria would stop at nothing to destroy what I held most dear to me, my family. She blamed me for her inability to defend her territory. This was typical of Maria; the woman never could take responsibility for her own actions. She always chose to blame someone else when things did not go as planned.

Maria was preparing to move against us in force. She had an army of twenty newborns, and three mature vampires heading for Chicago. Demetri had learned that the attack was planned to occur in one week, which was today. Peter had told Maria that when the weather permitted we played baseball. There was a significant storm forecasted for today, which Alice confirmed.

Maria's plan seemed to point toward an attack at the clearing that we used. I was sure that her plan also included the element of surprise, which she would not have. We'd be prepared for her and her army, but it would need to make every effort to appear that we were at a disadvantage until the army reached the clearing.

I had informed Demetri and Edward of my plan for dealing with the army. Demetri approved of my strategy, but not for how I wanted to deal with Maria.

'_We don't give second chances, Jasper,' _Demetri had said, but what I proposed was not a second chance. It was far worse then death to someone like Maria. She wanted to take away what was dear to me; then I would return the favor. I would take away what Maria valued above all else. Demetri finally agreed to my proposal, but with conditions.

I had made the necessary phone calls and set my plan into action. Only Demetri and Edward would know about this part of my plan. Carlisle, Riley, Eleazar, Kate and Tanya were informed of the rest of the plan. They would be key in helping to destroy the newborn army, and send a serious message to Maria.

We'd keep our plans to play baseball and continue to act as if we were completely unaware of what was coming for us. I had hoped we could rely on Alice's gift, but Edward had said all her visions lately were so fuzz they couldn't be made out. It was frustrating Alice immensely, the only non-fuzzy vision Alice had in the few weeks had been the major storm heading our way.

Demetri loaned Edward and I two devices made of a carbon-titanium alloy with a diamond coating that housed a highly flammable liquid. The liquid would ignite when it was mixed with venom, and spark applied to heat the mixture. Demetri warned us that this device was highly effective and would turn a newborn vampire to ash in a matter of seconds. It was less effective against mature vampires, but would still achieve the same result. He went onto explain that device did not need to penetrate vampire skin to find venom, it only need to penetrate clothing, but it could penetrate superficially. There was also a safety that would keep us from accidentally triggering the device. Venom coated each and everyone one of our cells, so finding it was simple.

With everything prepared it turned to a game of waiting. Patience maybe a virtue, but is definitely not easy. The Denali Clan and the Volturi would wait for Demetri to signal that the newborn army was moving on us and would quickly move to block their exit and to back us up. Everyone knew their roles. It was now up to fate to determine the victor.

Edward was up to bat and getting ready to receive the pitch from Alice. Just as Alice was about to release the ball she stopped. Her eyes glazed over and she was transported to a vision. This vision wasn't fuzzy; it was clear as a bell.

"Jasper!" Edward yelled. Alice's vision entered my mind and I could see Maria's army emerging from the forest behind us.

"Rally up quickly!" I ordered.

We quickly rallied up near Alice. Carlisle, Riley, Edward and I took point, and I told Peter and Emmett to stay back to protect Esme, Rosalie and Alice. I pulled out the devices that Demetri had given us and slipped one quickly to Edward. The four of us and Esme were well aware of the plan that I had envisioned.

"There not going to stop," Alice said. I could hear the panic in her voice. I sent her a wave of calm. I knew that Demetri was close behind Maria with his contingent of the guard, and that Eleazar would be here with the Denali Clan shortly. I could feel the emotions of the Denali Clan as they moved up Maria's flank. Edward shared Demetri's thoughts with me as they approached from behind Maria. Eleazar was moving up the left flank and planning to come up from behind our new position. From there he could either stop and defend the family or move up to assist us.

Maria's army emerged from the forest and charged toward us. I turned to look at Carlisle and Riley giving them the signal we had worked out. Several of the newborns were surging ahead of the main force. This would be our first targets. Carlisle and Riley took off running toward their targets. Edward and I ran after them ready to deliver the killing blow.

Emmett made a move to follow us, but Esme stopped him. "No, they know what they are doing."

Eleazar and the Denali's came up from behind the family as Carlisle and Riley reached their targets. Edward and I leapt up into the air and came down hard on the newborns that they had distracted. The devices penetrated the vampire skin much easier then I expected. We wasted no time and quickly pressed the igniter and then pulled out. The two newborns screams were caught short as they were consumed by the fire. Purple smoke rose from the pile of ashes that only a moment before had been two vampires. Whatever was in those devices was powerful.

Carlisle and Riley had wasted no time and quickly had hold of two other newborns. They went up in flames a few seconds later. Maria's army of twenty newborns was now down by four. The Denali clan reached us as we began moving back toward the family. We kept our eyes on the army. Their pace had slowed, but they did not stop. Maria had witnessed her newborns going up in flames so easily and it had angered her immensely, but made her cautious.

Demetri and the guard emerged from the forest and sandwiched Maria between us and them. She was surrounded and trapped. These newborns were not well disciplined and five of them turned and started running back the way they came. They were quickly taken out by the guard. It seemed the Maria had prepared this army in haste to possibly catch us off guard.

Two newborns made a run at Kate and Tanya who were stationed on the flanks of our line. I ran toward Kate and Edward ran toward Tanya. Kate's attacker quickly fell to the ground when she got a hold of him. I was there as he went down and quickly thrust the device into his back. No one would know that Kate had caused his considerable pain because everything had happened so fast.

Maria's army was being decimated quickly. There were now less then ten newborns and only the mature vampires left in Maria's army. The next few minutes were chaotic as we destroyed what remained of her attack force. I headed for Maria. She wasn't going to get away this time. Edward joined me on my attack. The Volturi and the Denali Clan went after the newborns, and the other mature vampires.

I leapt into the air, just out of reach of one of Maria's guards. I somersaulted over him and extended my right arm as I came down. I thrust the device into his neck and he turned to ash. Edward rolled under me, which Maria had not been expecting. He threw his fist out and caught her in the stomach, which sent Maria flying back a dozen yards.

One of the mature vampires who was near Maria had anticipated this, but did not anticipate Edward's abilities. Edwards slipped out of his grasp and then tripped him so he was heading face first into the ground. He was ash before he hit the ground. Edward's right hand holding the Volturi device where the vampires back had been seconds earlier.

Maria was now completely defenseless and turned to run, and ran right into Riley and Carlisle. Maria smirked, thinking that she had was about to get away. She was feeling smug and cocky. It was great to see Carlisle wipe that smug little smirk off her face. His combat training from his time in the Volturi came to the forefront.

Carlisle blocked every punch, kick and jab that Maria made. It was so quick; the defensive moves were made milliseconds before the offensive action was about to land. The others gathered as there were no other vampires in Maria's army alive.

'_Carlisle wants you to jump in to take over,'_ Edward projected to me. I gave a quick nod and jump into the battle. Carlisle flipped over Maria, just out of reach. Maria turned to attack him, but came face to face with me. I sent her a massive wave of fear and terror. Her knees buckled and I took advantage of the moment. I grabbed Maria's arm and threw her right into Felix and Emmett. Both of whom were quick to catch and hold Maria in place. She struggled to get free, but it was useless against those two.

"You're not going anywhere sweetheart," Felix said with a smug grin. Maria spit in Felix's face and he slapped her with an open hand.

When it was all said and done every vampire in her army except for her laid in smothering piles of ash. Felix and Emmett came forward with Maria and threw her to the ground before my feet. Demetri came over at the same time. Edward and I returned the devices back to him. I made sure that both Maria and Peter saw us returning them. I wanted them unnerved and to show that I was aware of these events ahead of time.

"Thank you, Demetri. These came in very handy," I said with a smile. Demetri smirked back at me and took the devices. He knew what I was trying to do, and I succeeded.

"My pleasure, Jasper."

Demetri turned to Maria, "I told you I'd be back."

Maria said nothing, but her emotions expressed her rage.

"You just stay there and thinking about that for a bit. I have something else to deal with first." I said and turned toward Riley, and Edward. I nodded and they moved toward Alice. I moved toward Peter.

"I'm sorry, Alice," Edward said, before he and Riley restrained her. I was standing in front of Peter at this point. I swung my right fist into his face hard. The blow took him completely by surprise. I used that to my advantage and grabbed hold of his shoulders and brought my knee up hard into his stomach; knocking the air from his lungs. Peter crumpled to the ground clutching his stomach in pain.

"Jasper!" Alice yelled, but she was restrained by Edward and Riley. "Let me go!"

Emmett and Rosalie moved toward me, but Carlisle and Esme stood before them, thus stopping them. "Emmett, Rosalie stop."

"How long have you been working for her?" I demanded in an angry tone.

"I'm not working..." he did finish as my foot connected with his face.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" I said in an angry tone. "I know about your meeting with her in the Castle Rock area, and Demetri witness your meeting in the Shawnee Forest!"

In that one second of realization his defenses collapsed and everything that he had been hiding burst to the surface. His emotions clearly showed that he had been lying.

"I was right," Eleazar said. I knew for sure then that Peter had been lying to us for a long time.

"The truth, Now!" I demanded. I glared down at him and let him feel my anger.

"Okay," Peter said in a whisper.

"You'd best not lie to me," I replied.

"Maria knew that I was the grandson of your brother from the beginning. She made sure that we crossed paths that night with the hopes that you would change me. She assumed that I'd have a gift, and she hoped it would be similar to yours," Peter began.

Part of me was pissed off that he had kept this from me, but I was more pissed that Maria put us on this path. I also knew why Maria would want someone who would be gifted similarly to me. Twenty-three newborns was the limit of my abilities, but twenty-three newborns were not enough to take Mexico City. Maria's greed was always one of her weak points.

"Go on."

"I did have a gift, but not exactly what Maria had anticipated. I have the ability to manipulate anyone one into believing my version of the truth, even if it's a complete lie. I can trick the mind into believing what I want it to think, feel and hear. Maria thought it best to keep it secret, even from you. I guess manipulation runs in the family," Peter continued.

"I don't manipulate people into believing a lie!" I replied angrily.

"The mighty Major manipulated by a child," Maria laughed. Felix smacked her hard across the face. "No one gave you permission to speak, bitch." He said.

Internally I couldn't help by grin, but I kept my facial expressions neutral. "You've been working for her from the beginning?" I asked.

"No," Peter replied.

"Explain," I said.

"When you left Maria came to me and gave me two options. Find you and bring you back or she'd kill what family we had left and me. I was selfish and didn't want to die, so I agreed to find you. I didn't have much luck at first, and every time I found your trail it disappeared again. I also didn't anticipate Alice," Peter continued.

I looked over at Alice who was still struggling against Edward and Riley. She wasn't going to get away from them. Alice saw every move they would make and Edward saw every way she'd try to escape and was able to prevent it. I hated having to do this to Alice, but there was no way around it.

"Being with Alice I soon forgot about Maria and the war in the south, but I knew she'd be back one day. Alice was always so happy and full of energy. I just went along with it, because it brought me peace. Maria and the war in the south was the further thing from my mind. I was selfish," Peter said.

Alice stopped fight against Edward. I sighed, and felt my heart sink as she slumped against Edward. I had a pretty good idea that Peter's love for Alice wasn't as intense as it had seemed. Even now his emotions were not as potent as they were earlier in the day.

"Go on," I said, my voice was raw with all the emotions being expressed by our family, and our Denali _cousins._ It would appear I wasn't the only one who suspected that this might be the case.

"Imagine the shock when we arrived to meet the Cullens and you were there. I went along with the story that Alice, and all of you came to believe. I didn't know what to do now that I'd found you. Maria was far away and death didn't seem like a likely future for me. I could easily pretend that all was normal," Peter said.

Peter looked over at Alice, but quickly dropped his eyes when he saw the pain on her face. I didn't need to look at Alice to know how much pain she was experiencing.

"Did you not think that your past would catch up with you sooner or later? Did you not think of the people you were hurting, but lying to them?" I asked.

"I didn't want to give up the peace that this life brought. You knew how much I hated the fighting, no matter how good I was at it. I thought if I didn't think about the past it would stay in the past. It got harder to keep up with all the lies, and then there was guilt building. Years and decades passed. By then I was terrified that if I came out and told you all the truth you'd cast me aside, even thought I knew I deserved no less," Peter said.

"You should have told us the truth! It's much easier to ask for forgiveness when you come forward yourself, then if you are caught red handed," I replied.

"I know," Peter said weakly.

"When did Maria convince you to work for her again?" I asked.

"The year before we moved to Calgary; It was while you and Edward were studying in London. One of Maria's trackers found me. I killed him, but not before the other vampire with him got away. Maria showed up a week later. She watched us for two days before she made contact with me. She threatened to kill everyone if I didn't tell her where you were. I told her you were traveling the world. I was to send word as soon as you returned," Peter answered.

"What did you do when we returned?" I said.

"Nothing, There was no further contact with Maria until Calgary. When she returned I told her you had only recently returned. She had a plan and I was to lure you away from the house. I had hoped that if I sent Emmett to ask you to join us that night that you might say no. Maria wasn't going to attack if you were there. She wanted you at a disadvantage," Peter said.

I grew angry again. "What would have happened if Riley and Eleazar hadn't shown up?"

"I don't know," Peter replied.

"Then let me enlighten you. Every one you claimed to love would be dead," I replied angrily.

"I... I didn't know. She promised no one would get hurt," Peter replied frantically. "I swear."

"You should have told us the truth, and you should have told me that she was back. '_I don't know'_ is not an excuse. You put all our lives at risk to save your neck," I said, and walked away.

"Peter," Alice said in a low voice. I stopped walking toward Maria, and turned to watch their conversation.

"Did you ever love me?" Alice asked her voice was weak, and void of all emotion. The question asked so much more then the words used to expression the question. Alice was asking if Peter ever loved her as a soul mate, the way two people who are meant for each other would love. There was complete silence as everyone waited for the answer that I already knew.

"I'm sorry, Alice," Peter whispered. Alice's eyes closed, and the pain consumed her. Peter's emotions towards Alice had changed when his defenses dropped. He did love her, but not with the intensity it had been before. Peter was not Alice's soul mate.

"You, son of a bitch!" Rosalie yelled. Emmett held onto Rosalie to prevent her from ripping Peter apart. Rosalie was royally pissed. She knew what it was like to be used by a man, and she was not the forgiving type; when it came to these situations.

"Let me go, Emmett! I'm going to kill him!" Rosalie screamed.

"He's not worth it, Rosie," Emmett said as he held her tightly to him. Emmet voice was filled with the emotions of someone who had been betrayed by his best friend. I sent Rosalie a wave of calm, and tried to less Alice's pain. My influence seemed to have little effect on Alice.

I turned back and finished my walk over to Maria. "Hello, Maria," I said with a forced smile.

"Go to hell, Jasper," Maria replied.

"You're awfully cocky for someone who just had their army decimated. It's too bad you didn't take the time to properly train them. They might have been worthy adversaries," I replied.

"Finish it, already," Maria growled.

"Oh you think I'm going to kill you?" I said feigning an expression of surprise, but turned it into a smirk. "No, Maria. I'm not going to kill you. I have something much worse in store for you. I'm going to let you live."

Maria gave me a curious expression. She had no idea what I had planned. Only Edward and Demetri knew what I had done prior to the battle. There was only one thing worse then death to someone like Maria.

"What are you going to do with me?" Maria asked.

"I'm going to let you return to Mexico, of course," I said, "You just won't like what you find when you return."

Maria's expression hardened as I grinned. "As we speak Xavier is take over all of your territory, or what's left of it. You'll return to nothing; no coven, no territory, nothing," I said and emphasized each word. My expression became stern. There was nothing worse then a southern coven leader losing all their territory. Without a coven and with no territory you were lower then the humans those vampires fed upon.

Maria growled at me. "Hijo de puta! Chinga tu madre!"

My foot connected with her face as the insults left her mouth. I consider myself a southern gentleman, and I was taught to never strike a lady. Maria was certainly no lady, and she had just crossed the line with me.

I grabbed her face and made her look up at me. "You listen to me you fucking whore. Don't you ever speak about my mother! She is more of a lady then you will ever be," I mean both my human mother and Esme.

"Get out of my sight. I don't ever want to see you again," I said and stepped back as I released her from my hold.

Felix and Demetri stepped between us. "Before you leave…" Demetri began. "You forfeit your life if you ever leave Mexico, again. You will also never trouble the Cullens, again. You are also never to create another newborn vampire. You've been warned for the final time."

"You'll all pay for this one day," Maria said as she ran off.

Now that Maria was gone there was only one thing left to deal with. I walked back over to Peter, and was joined by Carlisle.

"I'm not going to kill you, because that would upset Alice. So what should we do with you?" I asked. It would also upset Esme, and to be honest he didn't deserve death. What he had done was very wrong, but living with the guilt would be a just punishment.

"I think it would be best if I left. I've caused too much damage for any of you to ever trust me again," Peter said in a low voice. He also had a lot of fear directed at Rosalie. He was probably worried she'd rip his head off when no one was looking. I honestly wouldn't put it past Rosalie to do just that. For all of Rosalie's faults, she was ferociously protective of her family.

"Considering the circumstances, I think that would be for the best," Carlisle said. His gaze turned toward Alice. "We'll give you an hour to collect your belongings from the house before we return."

I could feel Carlisle's pain and conflict with this decision. He always tried to see the best in people, but even he was hurt greatly by Peter's deception. It also wouldn't be fair to Alice for him to stay with us. There was also a high likelihood that Rosalie would turn him into a pile of ash when no one was looking. Then again, she might just do it when we all were looking; she was certain pissed off enough.

"I'm sorry. I hope that one day you can forgive me," Peter said. Carlisle nodded at Peter as he stood. Peter quickly walked away after giving one last sorrowful glance at Alice. Alice did not look at him or acknowledge him. She had her face buried in Edward's chest as he knelt on the ground holding her as she quietly sobbed.

I overheard Demetri speaking to Felix in Italian. He told him to take the guard back to Volterra, and to let Aro know that he was staying behind for a few days.

Riley and I cleaned up the remains of the fight and lit a bonfire to destroy any evidence. All the vampires had already been reduced to ash, but there were several trees that had been damaged. We also collected any bits of clothing that remained.

When we were near the tree line and away from everyone else, Riley turned to me. "Is Alice going to be okay?"

I turned and looked over toward where Alice was still on the ground clutching tightly to Edward. The expression on his face was a mix of pain and anger. I turned back to Riley. "I don't know."

I honestly didn't know if Alice would be better with time. If Peter was truly her soul mate then there was little hope. I didn't see a way that Peter could fix the mess he had created. There would be no way for Alice to ever truly trust him again, especially with his gift. There would always be the doubt if he truly loved her or not. I also was now in the belief that perhaps Peter was not her true soul mate.

If Peter was not Alice's true soul mate then when she did met that person they could heal her broken heart. I truly believed it was possible to mend a broken person. I had been a broken and shattered person when Edward found me, we both were. Yet, despite our problems we managed to heal one another and fall deeply in love. I knew that the pain Alice felt and the emotional hurt was far different than mine and Edwards, but I still felt it could be heal. I also hoped that with time Alice might see a vision of the future that helped her move past the pain.

"How can someone justify causing another person so much pain," Riley asked, and I could see that he was staring at Alice.

"We're selfish creatures, Riley," I replied.

"Maybe, but I've never seen you or Edward cause each other this much pain. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Carmen and Eleazar, none of them have caused their soul mate this much pain," Riley countered.

"Maybe that's the difference. Maybe when we find our soul mate then we are incapable of causing them pain, without also cause us the same amount of pain," I reasoned.

"It's not just soul mates, either Jasper. No one in our family has caused another member that kind of pain, until now," Riley replied.

"Carlisle believes that the animal blood makes us more human. During my time in the south it was not uncommon for coven members to turn on each other. Nette and Lucy had turned on Maria and I, and they died for their betrayal," I said.

"You shouldn't have let him live. I know he's family to you, but I can't help the way I feel," Riley replied. Riley was truly anger at Peter for what he had done. I also know that Riley felt a need to look out for Alice.

I sighed, "I would only have caused Alice more pain. She still loves him, even with all that he's done to her. Killing him would have only made that pain worse, and caused her to hate me. He has to live with what he did, and that will wear on his conscience for a long time."

"I suppose your right," Riley replied. He was not convinced, but he at least understood.


	6. Aftermath

**Chapter 6: Aftermath**

Anger, hurt, disbelief, betrayal, sadness, and vengeance were the most dominate emotions that flowed so freely from my family. Then there was Alice. Her emotions were a whirled wind of pain, anguish, despair and some that had no names. The constant bombardment of emotions had me going from feeling what Alice felt to being so angry I wanted to throw things. It took all my focus to keep myself from going insane. Eventually I focused on Demetri's emotions; his were the most calm and balanced.

Rosalie, Esme and the Denali sister had been attending to Alice since we arrived home. Peter was gone, and for his benefit that was probably best. Rosalie was so filled with vengeance and rage that I didn't put it past her to track him down and rip him into tiny pieces. Esme's emotions swayed constantly between anger, and sadness. She had viewed Peter has a son, and Alice as a daughter. After what Peter had done it was no surprise that she slipped into "mother bear" mode.

As for the Cullen men, we were all sitting, or pacing in Carlisle's study. Eleazar, Demetri and Riley were also there with us. Most everyone was sitting; well everyone except me was sitting. I had been pacing back and forth across the room since we returned. Edward had tried several times to calm me down, but it didn't help. Nothing except the lack of emotion would help. Pacing kept me from throwing things. It helped keep my mind occupied during the long silence that had filled the house since our return.

"Why?" Emmett asked. He was the first to speak since we had returned. Silence returned as no one replied to his question. After a few moments Emmett asked again, this time looking at Edward.

"Why did he do it?"

"Would it change anything to know the truth? I don't think anything could justify what he did," Riley replied with a slight edge to his voice.

"It might help to understand what was going through his head. It probably won't change anything, but I'd still like to know," Emmett replied.

"What do you want to know? Why he betrayed us to Maria, or why he lied to us for the last four decades?" Edward asked. He too was developing an edge to his voice.

"I think we all know why he lied to us," Carlisle answered.

"What he spoke was only part of the story," Edward said.

"Edward," I said giving him a hard look, then looking over to Demetri.

Demetri smiled, and remained calm. "Jasper, you can relax. I've known that Edward is gifted for many years. Whatever is said here will remain here. I will not pass along any information or how it was obtained to Master Aro."

"What do you mean you've known Edward is gifted?" I asked, there was a slight edge to my tone. I didn't need Edward being recruited by the Volturi on top of what happened today.

Demetri sighed. "I have not lived among some of the most talented and gifted vampires for nearly a millennia without noticing the signs of one who is gifted. Edward communicates a lot with his eyes; it is something that Master Aro does. I've only been around all of you a few times, but that was enough for me to discern that a few of you are gifted."

"Demetri…" Carlisle began, but Demetri raised his hand.

"Your family and friends are safe, Carlisle. I have not passed this knowledge onto Master Aro, nor has he gathered it from my mind. There are place even in my mind that Master Aro won't go. I am well equipped to keep information to myself that I do not wish to share," Demetri said which thankfully alleviated my concerns.

Everyone let out a sigh, and Demetri chuckled. "Carry on, Edward," Demetri added.

"Fear and selfishness were the primary reason, but there was also some jealousy. When his defenses finally fell I saw everything he was hiding. It all came in a rush and I'm still trying to make head or tails of everything," Edward began.

"Then it is true that his gift was the ability to manipulate others?" Eleazar questioned.

"Yes, and it is very powerful. Unless there is someway to counter his gift then in the wrong hands Peter could be a very powerful tool," Edward answered.

"Carry on," Carlisle said, trying to steer the conversation back to Peter's reasoning.

"It did begin like Peter said. Alice found him and he saw a way to possibly escape Maria. He seized upon the opportunity, but had no idea that it would lead him right to Jasper," Edward continued, but Riley interrupted.

"He should have known then that he couldn't escape his past."

"You need to face your fear before you can conquer it," Emmett said, and everyone looked at him with shock.

"What?" Emmett asked in disbelief. "I'm allowed to say smart thing every now and then."

"I guess you're not a total idiot," Riley teased. Emmett could always be counted on to break the tension when necessary. I guess that came with having to deal with Rosalie's attitude, and personality.

"Why didn't he tell us the truth when he first arrived?" Carlisle asked.

"He assumed that he would slip up within the first few years and that you would send him away. He knew how much Alice wanted this life, and assumed that she would stay behind. However, in those few early years he learned what it was like to truly live in peace. He became desperate to hang onto it, and feared that coming forward then would have surely sealed his faith. So he continued the lie, but he built on it to try and do what we expected. It made it easier for him; It is much like what we do to keep humans convinced that we are just like them. You do what is expected, and it's easier to accept." Edward said.

"That explains why he was so fearful of slipping and his depression after he slipped that first time," I added.

"Slipping?" Demetri asked, confused by the direction of our conversation.

"It refers to the act of us loosing control and feeding from a human. We go to extended length to preserve human life. We establish hunting areas, and run perimeter checks before we hunt. We do not take unnecessary risk. This has allowed us to live among humans without them suspecting we are different," Carlisle answered.

"I see," Demetri replied with a nod.

"Didn't you beat the crap out of him that time, too?" Riley asked.

I sighed. "Yes. His moping was getting to me."

"Since his plan had fallen apart when Carlisle didn't send him away he was left with no other choice but to continue his charade. This would prove more difficult with time, and resulted in his more frequent slips. The amount of concentration and focus needed to maintain the lies was beginning to take their toll." Edward continued.

"What do you mean by taking their toll?" Demetri asked.

"From what I could read of his gift it deals heavily with focus. However, we use focus heavily to keep ourselves in check. Animal blood does not sedate the thirst, it only mutes it. Occasionally we are lucky enough to find powerful predators that can for a few days completely mute the thirst, but it's not the same as human blood," Eleazar said.

"What you are saying is that his gift caused him to lose focus on his dietary choice?" Demetri asked.

"His gift is easier to maintain when he's properly feed, and human blood is what we crave," Eleazar said.

"Are you saying that his slips were intentional?" Riley asked.

"No, they could very well have been accidental slips. I'm only saying that human blood would allow him to maintain his gift's effects more easily," Eleazar replied.

This was a disturbing thought, and I hoped it wasn't true. If what Eleazar was saying is true, then there was no way he could maintain his gift's effects indefinitely on our diet. Sooner or later he would have had to come clean about what he was doing, and I couldn't help but think it would have gone poorly for him then too.

"Did his whole plan hinge on Carlisle sending him away if he slipped?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. He knew that if he made the decision to leave then everything would come out. He just assumed that Alice didn't love him as much as she did. It was this assumption that led him to believe that if Carlisle kicked him out then Alice would stay with us. He knew that Alice placed a great deal of trust in her visions, and her visions had shown that they were together," Edward said.

"That heartless son of bitch! There is no excuse for what he did to her," Emmett said angrily.

"I don't think you'll find anyone here who disagrees with you," Demetri said. "However, I think that with time Alice maybe okay."

"I assume you have a reason for believing that she will recover," Carlisle said.

"I am not an expert on vampire relationships, but I do not believe that Peter was her intended mate. When vampires find their mate it is a mutual attraction. There have been no case that I am aware of in which a vampire falls completely in love with someone who is not their mate," Demetri replied.

"You went through something similar Carlisle. What is your take on Alice's reaction and her ability to move on?" Eleazar asked.

"I was only with Amelia for a few months. Alice has been with Peter for decades. I'm not so sure that you can compare the two, but I do believe it is possible for her to move on. I don't believe there is much we can do, except offer our support," Carlisle replied.

Rosalie entered the room and walked over to Emmett. She took a seat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around here. Rosalie was frustrated and angry.

"I couldn't stay in there. I kept getting angry every time I looked over at her," Rosalie closed her eyes and sighed. "I know that going after him and ripping into tiny piece won't change anything, but he got off too easy."

"Ros…" Carlisle began, but Rosalie cut him off. "I know, Carlisle. You do not have to worry about me going after him. He's not worth the effort."

"If he wanted to be part of this life you all have so much, then why would he ally himself with Maria?" Demetri asked.

"He didn't lie when he said it wasn't by choice. Maria came upon him unaware when he was hunting. He was within inches of losing his life, and this was the only way for him to come out alive. Maria told him if he passed along any information to Jasper that she would know about it. Peter knew of the powers that we all possess and he believe she had found a vampire with a similar power. Both Maria and Peter were thinking about this meeting. However, Maria was bluffing when she told him she'd know. Peter for all his abilities to lie has no ability to tell when someone is lying to him," Edward said.

"So all this was to save his neck? To hell with all of us so long as he was alive?" Riley asked with seething anger.

"It's not that simple. He honestly believed that there might be a good outcome to this whole mess. However, Maria was not going to hold up her end of the bargain. Her plan was to wipe us all out and make Jasper watch helplessly," Edward said.

"This means she'll come back because Jasper let her go! How could you be so stupid?" Riley replied, the anger still very evident in his voice.

"Actually, I disagree. I believe Jasper's handling of Maria will do more to discourage her then enable her," Eleazar said.

"You've got to be kidding." Riley replied.

"No, and you have to understand the mentality of southern coven leaders. You've never been to the south, and hearing the stories from Jasper is nothing compared to the truth of what life is like there. Southern coven leaders spend the daylight hours plotting and planning their every move. At night they attack their rivals, and recruit for their armies. There is only one goal for those leaders and that is domination of the largest human populations," Eleazar said.

"How does Jasper letting her live change her mentality?" Riley asked.

"It doesn't change her mentality, but what it does do is make her subject to Xavier's whims. He took her territory, and she will want revenge against him for taking it. Maria will now be consumed with reclaiming her territory just as she was when she found Jasper. She also knows that she can't confront us ever again without a large army and there is no way she will ever have a large army to command again. Xavier will watch her very closely, and in fact I would not be surprised to see him bring her into his coven," Eleazar answered.

"Maria will not risk the wrath of the Volturi by defying us again. She knows now that she is being watched and that the threats against her are serious. However, she will not go away quietly. I full expect that she will attempt to either implicate all of you in something horrible or take steps to have you taken out by others. Perhaps she will attempt to do this by helping James and Victoria," Demetri said.

"James doesn't strike me as the type to take orders from Maria," Emmett said.

"I agree, but he might not be beyond taking her assistance. We all know that at some point he'll attempt to get at Alice," I said.

We'd have to be extra careful now. In Alice's current state there was no way of knowing if she'd have a vision of trouble coming our way. We've become a bit too dependant upon her visions, and that left me with an uncomfortable feeling.

"I doubt that Maria's plan was simply to make me watch her take everything away from me. She would not have been pleased when I left, and the years would have only increased her anger toward me." I added.

"That was only part of her plan. She also intended to force you into helping her take Mexico City. Her original plan was to hold all of us hostage until you accomplished taking Mexico City. She would have lied to you and said we'd be free to go after you had completed this task. However, as soon as you had completed the task she would have made you watch us all die, then killed you," Edward said.

I shook my head. "She still hadn't given up on her desire for the unobtainable. There is no way that Miguel will ever let go of Mexico City without causing a huge war."

"Any war to take over Mexico City would certainly garner the attention of the Volturi," Eleazar said.

"It certainly would, and it's very likely that Jane would be dispatched to deal with it," Demetri said with a slight shiver. "Jane can be quite the ruthless little she-devil when she is dealing with newborn covens."

"I don't think anyone has ever explained to me why people _fear_ Jane so much," Rosalie said.

"Jane is gifted with one of the few unique and truly terrifying gifts in our world," Eleazar began. "She possess a gift that tricks your mind into believe you are feeling pain. She can amplify the pain to many degrees above the pain of transformation. Its true power lies in the number of people she can affect all at one time."

"At last count she can take down fifteen vampires without straining or causing her any discomfort. To be honest I believe she enjoys inflicting pain on others," Demetri said.

"Sadly that is all too true. However, Jane does not do it without reason. You must understand the circumstances under which she became a vampire. Jane and her twin brother Alec were being watched by Aro, and he had plans to change them into vampires when they were older. However, the village elders order that they be burned for witchcraft. Aro found out about it, but the guard did not arrive in time to prevent the twins from being tied to the stake and the fires lit." Carlisle said, but shook his head as if trying to remove a vision from his mind.

"Aro was not merciful that day and the entire village was killed, except for the village elders. The twins were saved from the fire, but Jane was severely burned and there were doubts about her surviving the transformation. However, Aro would not be deterred and changed both of the twins on the spot. Jane and Alec both survived the transformation, and you don't have to try hard to guess who became their first meal," Eleazar continued where Carlisle had ended.

"Jane had taken the worse of injuries because she had tried to protect Alec. She wasn't always so heartless, but it is one of the things that the transformation amplified. Surprisingly it was the opposite in Alec. Alec's gift is more merciful then Jane's gift. Alec is able to not only make you feel nothing, but also take away all your senses. Alec's gift, however, is slower to act and is used less frequently then Jane's gift," Carlisle said, picking up where Eleazar had left off.

"This is all fascinating, but can we get back to the issue at hand," Riley said. I could feel his worry and concern for Alice; at least that is where his emotions appeared to be directed. There was also a lot of angry and I knew that was directed at Peter.

"What issue is that? I asked.

"What are we to do about Peter?" Riley asked.

"Peter has been dealt with and is no longer an issue," I said.

"We'll cross paths with him again in the future. Are we just to let him off for what he's done?" Riley asked.

"Peter didn't get off for what he's done. He's got to live the rest of his miserable existence with the memories of the pain he caused. Killing him would have been letting him off far too easy," Rosalie said.

Everyone was shocked by Rosalie's short speech.

"Oh don't look at me like that," Rosalie said. "I want to rip him into tiny piece just like the rest of you, but I also know that it is far worse for him to live with what he's done then to die."

"Rosalie is right. We cannot cause any more harm to Peter then he has caused himself. All of us have done things that we are not proud of, but we need to start putting this behind us and move on. _To err is human, to forgive is divine,_" Edward said, while looking pointedly at Riley; who had the sense to look remorseful.

No one but Edward, and I knew about Riley's transgression. During our time traveling the world, Riley slipped. It wasn't a small slip either and it haunted him for weeks afterward.

_It was our last night in Athens Greece. Riley had wanted to see the Parthenon one last time before we were to live for Romania. It was nearing the end of the evening and most of the tourists were leaving the site. There were only a few people left that were scattered about the site._

_Riley was gone off on his own to take pictures along the side of the structure, and Edward and I were around the front of the building. I was pointing out to Edward how the Greeks had constructed a curve in the floor to make it appear level to the human eye. I was just about to explain why they had done this when we hurt a cry._

_Edward and I both turned our heads to see a little girl of about seven or eight years old who had fallen. It appeared that she had tripped, and from the scent that blew our way she had skinned her knees._

"_Where's Riley?" I asked just as I saw him flash into my line of vision._

_Edward started running to intercept Riley but there was no way he could get there in time. I threw a wave of fatigue at Riley as I followed after Edward, but it did nothing to slow him down. Riley was in a complete bloodlust haze at this point. Edward did not make it to him._

_The girl's limp body fell from Riley's arms just as a scream was heard beside Edward and me. The girl's mother was standing there shocked and terrified. Both Edward and I leapt at Riley to stop him but he evaded Edward and I only managed a loose hold on his foot before he kicked back toward my face. I dodged the kick, and Edward nearly landed face first into the stone work on the ground around us._

_Riley drained the girl's mother before either Edward or I could stop him. As soon as he let go of her body I pounced on him and knocked him into the ground. I gripped him tightly around the waist with my right arm and used my left hand to find exposed skin to intensify the feeling of fatigue I was sending him. Riley finally slumped in my arms. I quickly got up and throw him over my shoulder, while continue to make him feel fatigue._

_Edward quickly began cleaning up the mess before more people arrived on the scene to investigate the screaming. I leap off the side of the hill that the Acropolis was built on and moved into the surrounding trees._

We had been lucky that no one had seen what had happened. Edward had cleaned up the mess and left no trace of the incident. We had never told anyone about the slip because Riley had begged us not to say anything. He had felt horrible, but that didn't stop Edward from lecturing him on being more careful.

"Sorry. I just can't help but feel angry because of what happened to Alice," Riley said, the anger gone from his voice.

"We're all angry and upset about what happened to Alice, but hunting him down and killing him will not fix Alice's depression. If anything killing him might actually cause her slip deeper into depression," I said.

"Regardless of his reasons for the betrayal there is nothing we can do to change the past. We need to start letting it go and move on. Alice needs to be our priority. We also need to be extra vigilant about keeping ourselves from exposure," Carlisle said.

"If you'll all excuse us I need some air," I said grabbing Edward's hand. I need to get away from the emotional rollercoaster and clear my head. Edward did not protest as I pulled him toward the door. No one object as we left the room and headed outside.

It was completely dark out as the sun had set hours ago. I headed to the garage and only let go of Edward's hand when we got to my car. We both jumped into my Jaguar XK-E convertible, the top was already down. I started her up and headed out the garage. I hit seventy before even reaching the main road. The car had a 5.3L Jaguar V12 engine, and with the tweaks that Rosalie had done its performance and speed was a huge thrill. The production version of this car had a top speed of just over 149 miles per hour. Rosalie's tweaks raised the top speed to just over 160 miles per hour.

We drove around for a while until I reached Interstate 90. I had no destination in mind and decide to take the highway. We headed northwest into Wisconsin in silence. The only sound was the wind as I sped along the highway. The city lights were soon far behind us, and nothing but open road lay ahead. The highway was almost completely deserted of traffic.

I took Edward's left hand with my right and intertwined our fingers. I could feel his emotions more clearly through our bare skin. Now that we were alone his emotions had changed. I could feel his vulnerability, and a slowly growing sense of uncertainty.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing," Edward replied in a soft voice, but I could tell that it wasn't _nothing_ as he had claimed.

I turned my attention from the road and looked over at Edward. He was looking away from me, but I could see that his eyes were wet with venom. I was shocked to see this and my concern grew instantly.

"Edward, look at me," I said, mild panic seeping into my voice. Edward shook his head negatively, and did not look at me.

"Edward, look at me or I'll stop the car," I said the concern very evident in my voice.

"Don't leave me," Edward said.

"What?" then it hit me. "Oh God, you… you think…" I slowed the car down and pulled over on the deserted highway. I set the parking brake then turned my full attention to Edward.

"Edward, look at me, please," I pleaded. It took him a moment but he finally look at me. His eyes were wet with venom and filled with sadness. It took me less then a second to climb out of my seat and into Edward's lap. I grabbed his face with both of my hands and smashed my lips against his hard. I kissed him with as much passionate as I could muster while letting him feel how much I loved him.

The only thing my mind could think of was to show Edward beyond any reason of doubt that I would never leave him. I needed to show him that he meant more to me then my own life.

(...) **A/N: Due to FFn's Ratings policy this section of the story can be read at TWCS. A link is available in my Author's Profile.** (...)

I leaned over and kiss Edward one more time. "Are you okay now?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Yes, I'm good now. I'd say I'm sorry for overreacting, but if that's the response I get anytime I overreact I may have to do it more often," Edward said grin.

"You sure as hell don't need to overreact to get sex out of me. I'd lay naked in bed with you twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week if I could," I said with a grin of my own.

"Now who's the perv." Edward laughed.

I got back on the road and continued northwest on the highway for a couple more hours until I reached the rest area in the _Black River State Forest._ I pulled into a parking space and then turned off the car. I popped the trunk and retrieved a blanket as Edward got out of the car. I closed the lid and reached out grabbing his hand as he came around to meet me.

I led us into the forest and started running as soon as we were out of view of any curious eyes. We ran until we can into a small clearing. I slowed our run and looked up. "This will do." I said.

I released Edward's hand and then spread out the blanket. I sat down on the blanket, and then extended my hand to him. He reached down and I pulled him down onto the blanket with me.

"Lay back," I said. Edward complied with my request and I did the same. It was completely dark except for the light of the stars and the moon overhead. No light pollution from the cities or towns to hide the stars.

"There is Leo," I said pointing out the lion.

"There is Cancer," Edward said pointing to the right of Leo. He adjusted his position so he could lie on his back with his head resting on my chest. I placed my left hand on Edward's stomach and he places his left hand on top of mine. Our fingers intertwined as we watched the stars move slowly across the night sky. Occasionally we would point out specific constellations or stars.

"Do you think that Carlisle is right, about Alice?" Edward asked after sometime had passed with us in silence.

"Yes. He didn't love her nearly half as much as Carlisle and Esme, or Emmett and Rosalie or even how much you and I love each other. He did love her, but it wasn't the same. His true feelings were clearly visible when his defenses dropped," I said.

Edward turned his head toward me and my eyes met his worry filled gaze. "How do we help her?"

"I don't know. Pray I guess; that seems to work for me when I need guidance," I said.

We both turned our attention back to the night sky. With our hands linked I could clearly hear Edward's thoughts in my head and he was looking at the same constellation as me, Virgo.

Virgo is by some consider a representation of every powerful women in Greek mythology, Athena, Artemis (Diana), Demeter, and Persephone.

Hades has once laid eyes upon Persephone and fell in love with her. Hades abducted her and took her to the underworld. Demeter, Persephone's mother, searched the world for her without finding her daughter. Helios, the sun who sees all, told Demeter of what happened to Persephone. Demeter went to Zeus and demanded the returned of her daughter, but Hades had tricked Persephone into eating the seeds of a pomegranate fruit. Fate ruled that any person who eats food from the underworld was forever bound to live there. Demeter caused a great draught and refused to allow the fields to grow until her daughter was returned. The other Gods and the people lamented to Zeus until he ordered Hades to return Persephone. However, because she had eaten the seeds of the pomegranate fruit she would have to return to the underworld for three months of each year. One month for each seed she had consumed.

"Alice isn't Persephone, Jazz," Edward spoke softly.

"I know, but Alice is a strong woman. I believe she will smile again, just like Persephone did when she was reunited with her mother," I replied.

"How are you taking what he did?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's your great-nephew that must upset you with what he did," Edward said.

I sighed. "He may have been born a Whitlock, but he sure as hell didn't act like one. I don't know how my brother raised his son, or how my nephew raised Peter, but it was not how I was raised. My father would be rolling in his grave if he knew what Peter did. My father raised all of us to respect woman and those that we love. It wasn't just words with my dad. It was in his actions too. I don't have many memories of my human life, but those few fuzzy ones that I do have show me a life where respect and family were very important. Maybe I should have taught him those things, since it seems he didn't learn them when he was human."

"It's not your fault, Jazz," Edward said.

"I know, and I'm not trying to take the blame for what he did. I'm just angry that he would disrespect my brother in such a way, and not only my brother but Alice too. Alice is one of the most good hearted and loving people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. How anyone, let alone my own blood, could hurt her is beyond me."

"You know, you would make a great father," Edward said. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm not so sure about that. It doesn't matter anyway; children are not in my future," I said.

"Do you want to have children?" Edward asked as he turned his head toward me.

"I have fuzzy memories of wanting to settle down with a pretty southern girl and have a dozen little Jaspers running around. Those are human memories, and even if I wanted children it's not possible now," I replied.

"You didn't answer my question." Edward said.

"I don't see how it makes a difference. It would change nothing if I wanted children, because I still cannot have them," I replied.

"So you do want them," Edward said as he sat up and looked down at me.

I sighed, "That's not what I said."

"Maybe not in so many words, but that is what you meant," Edward countered.

"If I wasn't what I am, then yes I would like to have had a child; a son to carry on the family name. I've already come to terms with the fact that I will never have children of my own," I said.

"We could adopt," Edward said.

"Edward, no children would be safe with our family. You know what happened in Athens with Riley. Now imagine if that were our child. I don't think either of us is capable of handling something like that if an unfortunate accident were to happen," I said.

"Then we live on our own," Edward countered.

"And if it's you or me who loses control?" I asked.

Edward sighed and nodded. "I see your point, but I don't think we'd lose control. We'd love our child too much to hurt them."

"Do you want children?" I asked.

"I have thought about it. I still have most of my human memories, and I know that if I had found a girl my parents approved of I would have married her. We'd have raised a family. I know that it's not possible for us to have children together, even if we weren't vampires it's not possible." Edward said.

"But you still want them?" I asked.

"Rosalie's not the only one who wants to sit grey haired on a porch surrounded by grandchildren," Edward replied.

"Maybe one day it will be possible for us to have children, but I don't see it in our immediate future," I said.

Edward nodded. "Maybe it will happen one day, but even if it doesn't happen. I still have you, and that is what is most important to me."

I pulled Edward down for a quick kiss as the horizon began to brighten. "We should head back." I said as I broke our kiss. I gathered up the blanket and we quickly headed back to the car. We raised the top and slid into the car just as the sun broke over the horizon.


	7. Consequences

**Chapter 7: Consequences**

Edward was silent again as we headed back home. One difference from the silence earlier was his emotions. He was frustrated, confused and slightly annoyed. I wondered what could be causing his latest array of emotions.

"I am trying to make senses of all the information that Peter shared, and what Maria was thinking during the aftermath of the battle. Peter dumped so much information on me that it's taking longer to process then I expected. Then there is what Maria was thinking while you were questioning Peter. I think I barely scratched the surface earlier with what I told everyone," Edward said in answer to my wonderings.

"Maybe I can help you work it out," I offered.

"I know that I mentioned earlier that Peter was jealous, but I didn't get into details. Some of his thoughts were about us," Edward replied.

"What about us?" I asked.

"Peter was jealous of what we had. His relationship with Alice was a farce, but to us it appeared as if he was happy. He wanted what we have, true love," Edward answered.

"He has no one to blame but himself about that. He can be jealous all he wants, but it changes nothing. He created this mess and he should have thought through the consequences," I said. "This isn't what has you frustrated."

"No, your right this isn't what is frustrating me. It's something that Maria was thinking that isn't making sense with the information that Peter shared with me," Edward replied.

"You think that Peter may have been editing his thoughts, or still lying?" I asked.

"No, but he may have left information out," Edward answered.

"What do you mean?"

"It's what Maria was thinking when Peter was explaining his reason for the betrayal. Maria was surprised and confused about why Peter didn't bring up a girl by the name of Maggie. Maria seemed to think that she was important to why Peter betrayed us." Edward said.

"Maggie?" I asked with confusion. I knew I had heard that name before, and it was odd that Maria would be thinking of someone unless it was tied in with what happened.

"Yes, that is the name she was thinking of at the time. Do you know who she was thinking about?"

"Maybe, but I'm not sure. I personally don't know anyone named Maggie, but I know that Peter did know a human girl named Maggie. Before I changed Peter he was courting a young red head named Maggie. Her parents were Irish, and had emigrated from Ireland. He had planned to ask her father to marry her, but after the change he never had contact with her again. I doubt it's the same person, and even if it were she'd be in her mid to late seventies by now," I answered.

"Now I'm even more confused," Edward replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"I assume you knew every vampire in Maria's coven?"

"Of course, I did. I was her chief lieutenant... Why?" I replied.

"Well the Maggie that Maria was thinking of is a vampire about our physical age, but I don't know when she was changed. She's also a red head and is short, maybe a little taller then Alice," Edward replied.

Edward shared Maria's thoughts about Maggie with me and I was stunned. "It's the same girl."

I showed Edward a memory of a photograph that Peter had showed me of Maggie. "This is getting really complicated now."

"I don't think so. This actually makes a lot of sense and is right up Maria's alley," I replied.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Listen to this theory. Maria's goal was always to take over Mexico City, but that isn't possible with less then forty to fifty vampires. Maria has always been good at picking out vampires with gifts or certain abilities. I doubt she is gifted like Eleazar, but I think she just good at reading people," I begin.

"Go on."

"She needs another vampire with similar abilities to mine. The logical place to start looking would be within my own family. Maria some how manages to track down my family without my knowledge, which I will admit at the time was probably easy considering my mental state. She obviously found Peter and must have been watching him for sometime. She learns he's courting Maggie, which she can use against him if he doesn't follow her orders."

"Maria has got to be the world's biggest a bitch," Edward commented.

"No argument here," I added. "Maria gets me to change Peter, by having us cross paths. Peter turns out to be the kind of soldier we need. He's physically fit, smart and quick to learn. So I change Peter and in secret Maria changes Maggie and hides her as insurance for use later."

"Hiding a newborn vampire isn't that easy," Edward said.

"Especially in the south, but Maria and I did control one of the largest territories. She could have easily hidden Maggie in another city and I would never have known about it."

"Okay, let's say your theory is right and that is what Maria did, then what?"

"Maria then sends Peter after me, and I believe everything he told us about that is true. Maria would have kept Maggie as an ace up her sleeve to use later. Peter, however, has a hard time finding me. When he does find me he's already tasted freedom and doesn't want to go back to war. Peter never liked the fight, even thought he was good at it."

"Okay, but James went to Maria and told her where to find us," Edward interjected.

"True, but Maria was most likely frazzled by the Volturi involvement. I would have wagered that when she first learned of the Volturi's connection to our family she was hesitant to act, but after what Demetri shared with us we know that she did act. He ends up decimating her coven and she spends the next three decades rebuilding. We both know that things are not going well for her, she loses territory to Xavier as fast as she takes it from others."

"She didn't believe we were friend with the Volturi in Calgary," Edward added.

"She was bluffing. She knew we were friends, but when she saw us along she likely thought that our friendship wasn't as strong as she was lead to believe."

"Okay, but when does Maria play he ace?" Edward asked.

"She played back when she caught up with Peter during our time studying abroad. Peter then kept quiet because he still loved Maggie. If anything he loved her more after his change then before, and I think that got enhanced during his change. It's possible that Maggie was meant to be his soul mate," I said.

"Why'd didn't he come forward with this information?" Edward asked.

"That I don't know, but it maybe that he did believe Maria would find out he told us and kill Maggie. Peter was probably trying to figure out a way to get Maggie out safely, but also keep us from getting hurt. I think he ran out of time. Maria's patience was gone and she wanted results immediately."

"So why not tell us that when you questioned him?" Edward asked.

"He was still trying to protect her."

"He might have gotten off a bit easier with the family if he hadn't hidden this from us."

"That maybe so, but he didn't know what our plans for dealing with Maria would be. He also probably figured that Maria would kill Maggie if he brought it up," I reasoned.

"So maybe he's not a total heartless son of a bitch," Edward said.

"No, I think he's just young and naïve, and in way over his head. Peter wasn't very good at getting out of tight situations. He knew how to read a battlefield, but corner him and he doesn't know how to get out." I replied.

"So what do we do now?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. Now I wish I had known about this sooner. Maybe then I could have gotten answers from Peter," I replied.

"I don't think we can, in good conscience; stand idly by while a potentially innocent person is killed," Edward said.

"No, I don't suppose we can. Peter is no match for Maria in a fight," I said.

I took the highway exit that was closest to home and then headed in that direction. I was certain that if I chose to investigate this theory further that Edward would come with me and help, but I didn't know if anyone else would go with us. Most of the family was very upset with how Peter had treated Alice. There was no guarantee that any of them would agree to help me.

Edward and I sat in silence as we worked out what we needed to do. Only when we arrived home did the silence finally break again.

"What the hell is going on here?" I said as I was suddenly flooded with so many swirling emotions it was nearly crippling. I also noticed Edward grab his head and feel slightly nauseated from what must have been a torrent of thoughts.

"I'm not sure what everyone is thinking a million things at once and it's hard to find a direction for the thoughts I'm hearing," Edward replied.

"Let's go find out." I said.

We had barely opened the door to the house when Esme had us both in a tight hug. It was as if she hadn't seen us in months, or years.

"Is everything alright here?" I asked.

"Thank God! We thought the worse," Esme said.

"We just went out for some air. It's not like we skipped town," I said.

"Alice had a vision. She wasn't very clear about what she saw but she became very distressed and just kept saying that she's going to kill them. We thought that she mean Maria was after the two of you," Riley said as he entered the room.

Demetri sigh, "No one ever listens to me." But everyone knew he was being sarcastic.

I raised an eyebrow in question to his statement. "I told them that the two of you were fine and that Maria was heading south, but everyone here got worried anyway."

"I see," I replied.

"Alice has been pacing her room for the last hour muttering your name and then repeating the line about 'she's going to kill them'. I'd suggestion going to see her," Demetri said.

"Umm, okay," I said. I was shocked to hear that Alice was out of her comatose state. I headed up to Alice's room with Edward following behind me.

"Alice," I said as I entered her room. She had been pacing back and forth in front of the bed but stopped the moment she heard by voice. She turned on her heels and flitted over to me.

"Slow down Alice, you're going too fast," Edward said. I turned to see his eyes moving back and forth rapidly. Alice was sharing her vision with him and Edward was trying not to miss anything.

"You have to save them," Alice said to me.

"Save who?" I asked.

"Peter and Maggie," Edward answered.

"Who is Maggie?" Riley asked from behind us. Edward wrapped an arm around me pulling me too him. His emotions did somersaults ranging between fear, loss, concern and finally relief.

"It's complicated, but I'll explain in a minute. Edward what did Alice show you?"

"You're theory is correct. We need to intervene or they'll both die, but that is not all," Edward said.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Riley said.

"Hold your fucking horses!" Edward said angrily.

"Well excuse me for wanting answers! This has been going on for the last four fucking hours," Riley replied angrily.

"You know, for an immortal your awfully impatient," Emmett said as he appeared in the door way.

"Would you two shut up!" Edward said; his voice was both annoyed an angry.

"Alice, go over the last vision again, please," Edward said calmly.

After another moment Alice touched my arm. "You have to help him."

I nodded my head, "If that is what you want."

Alice nodded, then turned and crawled back up on to the bed. She curled herself up into a fetal position and that was the last she spoke. She was back in her comatose state. I looked over my shoulder at Edward.

"Did you get everything?" I asked.

"Yes. You two go gather everyone up and we'll meet in the dinning room in ten minutes," Edward said

"Fine!" Riley said and left, followed by Emmett.

As soon as Emmett and Riley were gone, Edward whispered into my ear. "Alice saw a lot more then just Peter and Maggie dying. We will need to convince the others to help or we will lose family before this is all over."

"Edward, what did you see?" I asked.

"Xavier didn't kill all the vampires from Maria's coven that stayed in the south," Edward replied.

"He missed those who were watching over Maggie?" I asked.

"Yes. There are three mature vampires watching over her. One of them maybe gifted, but Eleazar would be able to tell us that if he joins us. Dealing with them won't be too difficult as long as we follow what Alice has laid out in her visions," Edward answered.

"Are you going to explain the sudden urge you had to hold me, or should I assume it has something to do with what you saw?" I asked.

"You and I are alright, but I can't say the same for the other couples in our family. If we don't handle this situation exactly right it'll be bad for all of us," Edward said.

"Then we'd best convince everyone and get this mess with Maria over with once and for all," I said. I was done playing nice with Maria. I had tried to avoid what was unavoidable. I would have to kill my creator to end her meddling with my family.

"You should also go change your jeans, you have a wet spot. Figured I save you from Emmett," Edward chuckled lightly in my ear before releasing me.

I quickly headed to our room and changed, before meeting back up with Edward. Everyone was gathered in the dinning room when we entered the room. We took our seats and Edward immediately began explaining Alice's visions.

"Alice had several visions while we were away. What Alice saw could have grave consequence for us if we do not act. We are going to have to put the events that occurred in the last day aside so that we are able to resolve the visions," Edward said.

"What did Alice see?" Carlisle asked.

"Not a whole lot of good. Our inaction will lead to exposure of our kind, and in a way that cannot be explained away. Maria also had one more trick and she's about to play it. It wasn't something any of us could have predicted," Edward said.

"Xavier did not get Maria's entire coven. There are three members left in addition to Maria. One of them maybe gifted, and I'm sure Eleazar would be able to tell us if we were close enough," Edward continued.

"Of course, it should be very easy to do when we get close enough," Eleazar replied.

"Peter did not tell us everything, but Maria gave me a clue into what was missing. Jasper came up with a theory that we discussed on the way back home. As I said Peter didn't tell us everything, or share all his thoughts with me when Jasper questioned him. However, Maria gave us the what we needed to fill in all the missing pieces of the puzzle."

"What theory, and what didn't Peter tell us?" Carlisle asked. I could tell he was annoyed by being lied too again.

I quickly explained my theory to everyone and there were some very shocked emotions, and some of the hate for Peter seemed to lessen. "Why didn't he just tell us all this to begin with?" Emmett asked.

"Peter was afraid that Maria would find out if he told us. It wouldn't be hard for him to believe Maria when she told him she'd know if he came to us. Look at our family. Edward can read mind and Alice see the future. It's not hard to believe that those same gifts could be out there, or that Maria may have gained access to them., I replied.

"It would not be hard to believe, but I can also assure you that Alice's gift is extremely rare. There are some abilities that are more readily available. Trackers, no offense Demetri, are widely available; few of those trackers are as good as you. Mind Reading, Empathic and Foresight abilities are among the rarest. Aro and Edward are the only mind readers I've ever come across. Alice is the only foresight gift I've seen, and Jasper's Empathic abilities are the rarest. I've never met another vampire with the ability to control emotions the way he can," Eleazar added.

"What about Marcus and Chelsea?" Demetri asked.

"Marcus can sense bonds and connections between people, but he has no control over them. Chelsea is the exact opposite, but her gift is limited. She can create bonds and break them, but she has no influence over bonds between mates. I also doubt she'd be able to break family bonds," Eleazar explained.

"That is all fascinating, but can we get back to the exposure thing?" Riley asked impatiently.

Eleazar and Demetri nodded, and Edward continued.

"Maria has no mind readers or foresight vampires in her coven, at least not according to what Alice has seen. However, none of that matters because Peter believes she does and that is enough to cause problems. Maria is going to try and lure Peter into exposing himself and by extension all of us," Edward said. "It appears that if she can't win this fight that she plans to take us all down with her."

"How is she planning on getting him to expose us?" Carlisle asked.

"She's going to setup a trap to lure Peter into thinking that he'll be able to rescue Maggie. It'll occur in a public place and Peter's actions will be caught on video. Peter's eyes will be caught in the video, and anyone who sees it will be able to tell they are a faded gold. Peter slips and the end of the video shows them as bright red. It's all caught on video and within a few days it's making headline news," Edward said.

"So the little bastard exposes himself. I don't see the big deal," Rosalie replied.

"What color are you eyes, Rosalie?" I asked.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh… If Peter exposes himself he then exposes all of us. We won't be able to live among humans for decades to come, and perhaps even longer. Regardless of what leads to his exposure we need to stop it. Alice has asked that we stop Maria from killing Peter, and Maggie. If Alice can put aside her pain to see to his safety, then we must do the same," I replied.

"Jasper is right. We can't stand by while an innocent person is killed, nor can we let Peter die because of his fear to ask for help. We need to put everything aside and focus on putting an end to Maria's reign of terror against us," Emmett said.

"Sometimes you impress, Emmett," I said with a grin.

"Careful, you'll give him a big head," Edward laughed.

"Someone has to provide comic relief around here. All of you are a bunch of stiffs," Emmett replied with a grin. "But Jasper next time just kill the fucking bitch."

"What is the plan?" Riley asked.

"We need to go to Houston. From there we'll need to track down Maria, and with a little luck she'll point us in the right direction before all this spirals down hill. Alice's visions are specific from the point we find Maggie, but getting to that point is more difficult," Edward said.

"I can track down Maria very easily. Do we know who else from her coven still lives?" Demetri asked.

"I did not recognize anyone in the visions." Edward said.

"Show me the visions. I may be able to recognize other members of the coven," I said.

Edward showed me the visions. I studied them carefully, but I did not recognize any of the other vampires. I did, however, recognize one of the locations in the vision.

"One of those places is the old farm house and barn we used for training. It's located about half way between Houston and Galveston. I think this could be where Maria may have been hiding Maggie," I said.

"Wouldn't you have known if Maria was hiding Maggie there?" Riley asked.

"No. We stopped using that location about five years prior to Peter joining us. Maria moved us to a plantation home south of the city. I never went back to the other location," I answered.

"Who's going?" Riley asked.

"Demetri, this isn't exactly your fight but we could surely use your help," I said.

"Exposure of our kind is a serious matter. I would be no better then Maria if I allowed her to expose us all. There is also an innocent life that must be considered. You will have my help," Demetri replied.

"I will go as well. You will need my ability to discern if any of the vampires are gifted," Eleazar said.

"You already know that I'm going with you," Edward added.

"He's not going without me," Riley replied. "I may not like what Peter did, but I'm not letting my brother go without me. Beside my ability could come in handy."

"I think it would be best if everyone else stay here. If we fail then you will only have a few hours to get everything packed up and be out of here. If we do fail then we'll meet up with all of you at the home in Montana," I said.


	8. Running Out of Time

**Chapter 8: Running out of Time**

Knowing the location of Peter and Maria was the easy part. Knowing what Maria was currently doing and how to get in contact with Peter without tipping her off was proving to be more difficult. We had Alice's visions to work from, but those only told us so much. We knew the worse case scenario would be Peter exposing us at a public event, which would occur tomorrow afternoon.

Demetri and Riley just wanted to go talk to Peter directly, but Edward and I were concerned that doing so could tip off Maria. In the end Eleazar suggested a more restrained approach. So we waited, and waited. For two days we did little but sit in our hotel room playing cards, watching television and waiting. However, we were going to have to act tonight. There was little choice left in the matter. If we did not act tonight then tomorrow afternoon Peter would expose us all.

"Peter is moving toward the farm house," Demetri announced suddenly.

Everyone's attention turned toward Demetri, then to me. All asking the unspoken question do we go or wait.

"The primary goal of this is to make sure that Peter, Maggie and all of us make it out of this alive; no heroics," I said. The decision had been made, we'd act.

We immediately left our hotel and headed toward Galveston, which is located southeast of Houston. We knew that Peter had interacted earlier in the day with Xavier, but none of us knew what that conversation entailed, but I suspected that is how Peter learned about the farmhouse.

The wind was to our back and blowing our scent ahead of us. I had done this on purpose to keep Peter from running. I hoped that if he knew we were coming he'd be less prone to run from us.

"I thought that Peter was going to expose us?" Riley asked. We were entering a forested area that butted up to the back of the farmhouse lot. It surrounded the farmhouse on two sides, which would be our way into the property.

"According to Alice's visions we would be exposed tomorrow, but since we are moving to end this tonight there will be no exposure. We'll meet up with Peter in just a few minutes. I can faintly make out his thoughts from this distance," Edward replied.

"Do we have a plan of action?" Demetri asked.

"Yes. I've been thinking about this for the past couple of days and from what Edward has shared I think I know how to handle this with as little fuss as possible," I answered.

A half mile into the forest we found Peter, and it appeared as if he was waiting for us.

"I could smell you a mile away," Peter said sourly

"I figured you'd be less likely to run if you knew we were coming," I replied.

"What do you want Jasper? I thought I was free to go?" Peter said with annoyance.

"Lose the attitude, jackass. I didn't come all this way to save your ass only to be treated with disrespect, especially after what you did. Knock off your fucking attitude before I turn around and leave you to expose yourself and die," I replied back bitterly.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm not going to expose myself to anyone. I wasn't fucking born yesterday," Peter sneered.

"You may not have been born yesterday, but you are still as naïve as ever. You my dear nephew are walking into a trap. A very good trap if I do say so myself. To be honest I didn't think Maria had the balls to come up with such a good plan all on her own," I replied.

Peter's eyes narrowed, but he remained silent. I decide to test his knowledge of Maria, and his tactical ability. Peter was smart and knew what was necessary to win in the south.

"How many vampires do you think are required to take Mexico City?" I asked.

"What does that have to do with why you are here?" Peter responded, again with annoyance.

"I told you to drop the attitude. Answer my question and then I'll answer yours," I replied.

"You would need an army two to three times the size we normally ran with, which was about twenty give or take a few. Of course any army that size would be nearly constantly at each other's throats. Even an army the size that we ran with is difficult to maintain without someone with your ability," Peter replied.

"Alice saw you expose yourself to the world. It was all caught on video and shown on national news within days. It caused world wide panic, and you were killed by the Volturi. Maria also killed Maggie before your eyes, just before you lost control," I replied.

"I see," Peter replied more calmly. Externally he projected calm, but internally he was shocked to his core. He was also curious, probably by how I knew Maggie was alive.

"Now let's get back to my earlier questions. If I am one of the vampires controlling the newborns how does that change the size of the army?"

"If you were one of the controllers, then you could easily manage to keep twenty or so in control and focused on the objective. Have someone else with your ability would seriously increase the chances of being successful," Peter replied. "It's too bad there aren't more vampires with your ability you could probably take the city with as few as forty newborns and a couple of mature vampires. At least two of those mature vampires would need to have an ability similar to yours."

"So if you were Maria and your goal was to take over Mexico City where would you start looking for someone with a similar ability to mine?" I asked.

"The best place to start looking would be within your family. It's possible that another member of your family could have a similar talent, but there is no guarantee of that being the case," Peter replied.

"Because no talent manifests itself the same way between individuals, correct?" I asked.

"Correct. Look, Jasper while I like discussing strategy with you I don't see what this has to do with my current issue," Peter replied.

"He doesn't know why she did it, does he?" Eleazar asked.

"No," Edward replied.

"Can we not talk about me like I'm not here?" Peter asked annoyed.

"You don't know the real reason why you were changed, yet you just told me the reason," I said.

If Peter's face could get any shade paler it would have as his mind connected the dots and his emotions confirmed that he now understood. "What the hell? You changed me so Maria could take over Mexico City? How the hell could you do this to me?" Peter demanded.

"I didn't know that is what she planned. I always thought that I had chosen you because you fit the profile of a good fighter. I was right about that, you were one of the best. I never knew what Maria's true intentions were. I knew that she wanted Mexico City, but I never knew she would go to such lengths to get what she wanted. I should have known, but I wasn't in a mental state to see that," I replied.

I sighed, "I thought Maria would form an alliance with another coven to take over Mexico City. She had once discussed the idea with Xavier. I should have known that she was too selfish to form any alliance."

"Then why did she change Maggie?" Peter asked.

"Insurance," Edward replied.

"Insurance?" Peter asked.

"Maria wanted to make sure you'd do what you were ordered. She knew you were my brother's grandson from the very beginning. She'd use you against me and Maggie against you," I answered.

"Fuck!" Peter yelled as he smashed his fist into a nearby tree. Both Demetri and Eleazar gave him a look that asked _'was that really necessary'_.

"I'm going to kill that bitch. She's going to suffer for the hell she put me through," Peter said.

"No. Let me make this very clear. Maria will die at my hands, and no one else's. You may think you are a match for her Peter but you can't even defeat me, and we both know that Maria is one of the best fighters out there. She hasn't survived all this years because of her good looks," I said.

"She has Maggie and she'll kill her if she sees us coming," Peter said after he calmed down. He was still agitated, but hiding it from the others.

"We have a plan and if you stick to it then everyone here, and Maggie makes it out alive. You deviate from the plan and Maggie dies," Edward said.

Peter sighed, "Tell me what I need to do." I could feel his emotions were raw with worry and just beneath was his love for Maggie. It was a very strong emotion and I new immediately that this wasn't just an infatuation, but true love.

"You will proceed ahead on your own to an old farmhouse that is about five miles from here. There you will find Maria, and three other mature vampires guarding Maggie. You have one role to play and that is to keep all four of them distracted while the rest of us get into position. Get Maria talking, it doesn't matter about what but her desire to capture Mexico City should be a good distraction," I began.

"She'll let you see Maggie, but you won't be able to leave with her. She'll tell you to meet her tomorrow at a public event. She's going to claim she'll release Maggie to you, but it's a ruse to exact her final revenge," Edward said.

"Killing Maggie and making me expose our kind to the world," Peter replied.

"Yes," I said.

"We can't let it come to that," Peter said.

"No we can't. While I am here as a friend to the Cullen family I still have my duties to perform if necessary," Demetri said. Everyone knew that meant he'd take Peter out if the potential for exposure could not be avoided.

"It won't come to that. Peter, you will follow my orders and do this my way. Do you understand?" I said.

"I got it. Distract Maria so all of you can get in place," Peter replied.

"Correct. After we are in place Riley will let you know. Edward, Demetri and I will then enter the farmhouse and deal with the three other vampires. One of them may be gifted, but we don't know for sure yet. Regardless it will still play out as I said. Riley will let you know when the three vampires are dead and that is when you will move to protect Maggie. You will wait for Riley's signal, not one second sooner, do you understand?" I said.

"Yes," Peter replied.

"I will then deal with Maria, and she will not be leaving that farmhouse alive," I said.

"We're starting to run out of time. We have to get everything done within the next few hours of darkness or we'll be trapped at the farmhouse. The smoke from the bonfire will also make the neighbors curious, so we must be gone before daybreak," Edward added.

"Then we best get a move on," Demetri said.

"Go, we'll be a few minutes behind you," I said to Peter.

"Jasper…" I interrupted Peter. "We'll talk later, you need to go now," I said.

Peter nodded then turned and ran toward the farmhouse.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Jasper," Riley said.

"Maria kept me around for more then just my talent and handsome looks. I became known as The Major because I was deadly on the battlefield and I am an expert tactician. I've taken out whole covens with losing no more then two or three newborns that was unheard of before me," I replied.

Riley just rolled his eyes at me.

"Jasper isn't boasting, Riley. Master Aro had toyed with the idea of trying to recruit The Major. Jasper's tactical abilities and strategic mind would have been a huge asset to the Volturi. To have someone who has fought in the southern wars, and defeated covens that had been around since before the purge is no small feat; but Master Aro decided against it in the end," Demetri added.

"I am happy to say that I prefer living with the Cullens. I don't think that life with the Volturi would be conducive to my needs," I replied.

"Not to change the subject, but we do have a mission to accomplish," Eleazar began. "Where do you want Riley and me during the fight?"

"Riley, there is a large oak tree near the northwestern corner of the property that will give you a good line of sight on the nearby road. I want you in that tree watching for humans. I don't expect any, but I don't want to chance it either. However, your primary responsibility is to stay linked with Edward and pass along information to Peter, and the rest of us," I said.

"Understood," Riley replied.

"Eleazar you will check out the barn to make sure there are no surprises waiting for us," I said.

"You want me to check for newborns?" Eleazar asked.

"Yes, and also it should give you a good place to get a read on any vampires with abilities. The Barn is close enough to the house to get the best read on the vampires without being seen," I added.

"Understood," Eleazar replied.

We waited at the edge of the forest hidden by the trees and the shadows as we waited for Peter to be in position. Everyone knew their jobs and we were ready.

"Shit!" Edward said. "Riley, you need to hurry up and tell Maggie to say that Peter is telling the truth. Tell her that if she doesn't lie to Maria that they are all dead."

Riley shifted his gaze toward the farmhouse and I could feel his frantic emotions as he and Edward bounced the conversation around with Maggie. It was several very tense moments as we waited. Finally Edward sighed in relief.

"Okay, Maggie is not happy about having to lie, but we're good to go," Edward said.

Riley head over to the oak tree and Eleazar headed over to the barn. That left Edward and I to go to the side entrance where two of the vampires were position behind Maria. The other was on the far side of the house and that is where Demetri headed.

Demetri had given us his execution device, and I had given it to Edward. Edward job was to take out the gifted vampire who would be on his side of the door. Sneaking into position proved to be easier then I had expected.

'_Eleazar said the vampire's ability is similar to Alec's ability, but it only blinds you. I can use my ability to see through her ability and strike the killing blow,' _Edward said to me in his thoughts.

'_Are you sure?' _I asked.

'_Yes. She'll need to stay focused on reality to try and trick me into seeing something different, but if I use her eyes to guide my hand I will not be blind,' _Edward replied.

'_Alright, she needs to die first. I rely on my vision too much to be very useful. I'll use my ability to put fear into the other vampire, but it won't last long so you must be quick,' _I said.

Edward nodded and we gave Riley the signal that we were ready.

'_Everyone is in position,'_ Riley projected to us.

'_Go!'_ I said with my thoughts and Riley projected to everyone. I summoned the memory of the terror felt by my hunting victims and projected it on the vampire closest to me. Edward was on his feet in one eighth of a second afterward and slipped through the door. I moved as quickly as I could and slid in behind him, and then all my vision was gone. I only saw black.

I could hear a scuffle beside me but I was powerless to do much more then hold the other vampire still with all the terror I was pumping out. Those few seconds were probably more terrifying to me than at any other time in my life. Edward was the only one who could see and I was powerless to truly help him or protect him.

I was suddenly thrown back when something large hit me full force. A second later there was a loud scream that was definitely feminine right by my left ear. The scream was cut short and then a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the now burning corpse. My vision returned the moment I was on my feet.

I immediately went after the other vampire and took him out with hardly a fuss. It was rather disappointing, even Emmett put up more of a fight when we fought for fun. I turned to see Maria make a grab for Maggie and Peter slipped between them. Maria had been expecting this and as soon as Peter was in position her knee came up and connected with his family jewels. Both Edward and I cringed when we heard the impact. Peter's eyes went wide before his hands moved to protect his junk and he fell to his knees.

"I told you to wait!" I yelled at him as I grabbed Maria's arm and throw her backwards throw a wall. _'So much for understanding my orders,'_ My thoughts were seething with anger.

I turned and faced Maria who was now in a crouch watching for my next move. Maria looked to her left where Edward was standing over the body of the vampire I'd just dismembered. Both Edward and I knew what she was planning, but we waited for her to make her move.

Maria sprung from her crouch heading right for Edward. It was the worse three seconds of my life as I had to stand there and watch Edward fight Maria. It was even worse then when I had been blind only moments before. Being able to see everything and being powerless to move or cause the future to change has got to be the worse feeling in the world.

Edward waited to the least possible split second to move. As he moved out of the way of her attack he reached out and grabbed her right arm and pulled it to him. Maria let out a loud pain filled scream as Edward bit into her arm and pulled back; coming away with a large chuck of her fore arm.

Maria's left foot came up to kick Edward, but he slid back then ducked out of the way before releasing her arm. He spit out the chuck of vampire flesh and then tapped the side of his head. "You can't defeat me. I know what you are going to do before you do it," Edward said.

Maria's eyes narrowed, but she was undeterred. Her back was unprotected and I moved in to take her on. "You shouldn't leave your backside unprotected, Maria."

Maria threw her foot out toward me to kick me between the legs, but that wasn't going to work with me. I had anticipated this move, well that and I has seen her do this in the visions Edward has shared. I easily slid back and avoided her foot.

"Watch where you kick, Maria. Edward will not be pleased with you if you damage the goods," I replied with a smirk.

"Go to hell, Whitlock," Maria replied.

"Been there, done that, thanks to you, bitch," I sneered.

Maria wasted no time with idle chitchat. She threw a punch that I easily blocked, and the fight was on. To any human observer it would have seemed as if everything was moving at supersonic speed. Punches blocked, kicks deflected on both sides. A few would make it through, but this style of fight would gain neither of us anything.

Maria's next fist made contact with my open hand and I closed it around her fist and squeezed. Maria released a scream as her hand cracked. I had to dodge another kick aim at my balls, which meant I need to let go of Maria's hand. Maria thankfully missed her mark, but I'd scored with her left hand now missing two fingers.

"What is it with women and always trying to kick a man between the legs," I asked mockingly.

Maria scored the next attack when her teeth bit into my arm. Thankfully she came away with nothing as I connected my fist with her stomach making her gasp for an unnecessary breath.

More punches, and kicks as we tried to get the upper hand on the other. Add a half dozen bites and I was going to have more scars because of this bitch. Maria then did something that I had not seen. She went after Edward again.

Edward anticipated her move, but Maria was smart and changed tactics too late for Edward to react. She had faked an aerial attack, but changed at the last possible second when Edward dove to get out of the way. I saw the fear flash in Edward's eyes and his emotions as he saw what Maria was planning.

"STAY DOWN!" I yelled and launched myself across the room. I landed stand over Edward, straddling him. Maria's attack caught me unprepared and her foot made direct contact with my knee and there was loud crack.

"Fuck!" I yelled as pain shot up and own my leg. There was no time to assess the damage. I throw my open hand out into her chest and sent her fly backward throw another wall.

"Jasper!" Edward said as he scrambled out from under me.

"I'm fine," I said. That was a complete and blatant lie, but thankfully Maggie didn't call me on it. My leg was still attached, but I knew Maria had done major damage to my knee.

I fought through the pain in my knee when Maria flew back into the room with Demetri right behind her.

"I'd kill you myself, but Jasper wants that honor," Demetri sneer as he rubbed a bite mark on his hand.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it's not nice to bite?" Edward said mockingly.

"You should keep your pet on a leash, Jasper," Maria sneered in Edward's direction.

"He's not a pet, pinche puta." I said angrily.

Maria just smirked at me, before coming at me again. I shifted positions to protect my damaged knee, and easily blocked he attack. We were back to the previous pointless fighting. My knee was starting to heal, but it would take time. This fight wasn't going to wait for that.

Finally she made a mistake and I took full advantage of it. Edward had faked a move to attack, and Maria was distracted for a split second. It was all the time I needed to reach out and pull her back to my chest. I had one hand wrapped around her torso and the other grasped her long hair as I pulled her head to the side.

"Pudrete en el infierno, perra." I said before sinking my teeth into her neck as hard and deep as I could. I let my venom flow into the wound and Maria screamed out in agony before I silenced her forever. Maria's lifeless body dropped to the ground before me as I released her.

I staggered away from her lifeless body and dropped down against the opposite wall clutching my knee. Edward was by my side in a second filled with worry and a little pissed off too. He realized I lied about the damage to my knee.

Riley, Eleazar appeared in the room and quickly gathered up the dismembered vampire remains.

"I need to see the damage," Edward said as he pulled off my boot. I laid my head against the wall as Edward ripped the leg of my pants up above my knee. There was a long gash that ran from the top of my knee around the left side and a third of the way down my shin.

Edward held his hand just under my mouth. "Spit"

"What?" I asked.

"I need your venom to fix this, or if you prefer I can use mine and add to the pain." Edward said. It was definitely painfully enough already.

I pooled venom in my mouth then spit it into Edward's hand. I closed my eyes and ground my teeth together through the pain. I don't think it mattered whose venom he would have used, but it still hurt. I'm a tough guy, but that shit hurts!

I felt Edward's relief after he finished fixing my injury. A moment later his lips were on mine. Of course someone had to ruin the moment. The sound of someone clearing there throat sent a wave of annoyance throw me. I pulled away from the kiss with Edward to glare over his shoulder at Riley.

"It's a good think looks can't kill," Riley said with a smirk.

"Sometimes I wish that Edward were an only child, and then we wouldn't have an annoying younger sibling hanging around. I'm sure there has to be some other reality in which that is the case," I replied showing my clear annoyance at being interrupted.

"Perhaps, but the two of you may not be together in that other reality. Beside you love me and you know it," Riley said with a grin.

"In your dreams," I replied.

I heard Peter groan as he sat up. I suddenly remembered my note-to-self about lecturing Peter on following orders.

"What part of _obey my orders_ and _do you understand_ did you not understand?" I asked pointedly at Peter as I pulled away, reluctantly, from Edward.

"Jasper now is not the time to lecture me. My balls really hurt and I think she may have caused permanent damage," Peter said; his voice was still strained and filled with pain.

"Well considering that she was aim to turn your balls into dust, I'm not that surprised." I replied sarcastically.

"Not helping," Peter groaned in pain.

Edward sighed. "It might help if you'd stop clutching them like they are going to fall off."

Demetri and Riley snickered behind us, and made no attempt to hide the fact. "Not funny," Peter groaned again.

"You should just be thankful that Emmett is not here," Riley said with a smirk. "On second thought I'll be sure to share this memory with him when I get back home."

Peter just groaned again.

"Riley and I will go keep an eye on the bonfire," Edward said as he ushered Riley out the door.

"I'll be outside if you need me," Demetri said as he turned to head out.

Silence filled the air as after everyone had left, until Maggie spoke. "Will someone please tell me what is going on, and who are you?"

"My name is Major Jasper Whitlock IV, ma'am," Maggie interrupted me before I could continue. "Wait, did you say Major Whitlock?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I replied.

Maggie looked between Peter and me several times before speaking again. "Peter thought you were dead."

"Vampires aren't exactly alive so technically I am dead, but yes I know what you mean," I replied, and then sighed. "Maria found me one night while I was leading the evacuation of Galveston. I'm spent sixty plus years of my life fighting for survival in a war that I cared nothing about. In the early 1930s I managed to get away from Maria and started a new life; one of peace."

"That doesn't exactly explain why you and Peter suddenly show up here after all this time," Maggie said.

"Maria found us a number of years ago, but because we have powerful friends she stay away from my family. Well, until recently. She threatened my family, those I love and will protect with my life if necessary. A few days ago my family, our friends and I destroyed most of her coven except for those who were here," I said.

"It's all my fault," Peter said. I watched as he leaned back against the wall and buried his face in his hands.

"Why is it your fault?" Maggie asked.

Peter proceeded to explain how Maria sent him to find me. She threatened to kill his parents and any other family he had alive if he didn't go in search of me. Feeling free and his desire not to return and continue fighting a war he had no interest in. He grew more silent as he spoke of Alice finding him, and Maggie knew he was hiding something.

"What are you not telling me about Alice?" Maggie said.

Peter looked up at her wide eyed. "You've never been able to lie to me, Peter."

"She can tell when anyone is lying or telling the truth," I said.

"I lied to Maria earlier when she asked if I was alone, and you said I was telling the truth," Peter said.

"Riley told her to lie to Maria so that no one would get hurt," I said.

"I don't like to lie, but I also didn't want anyone to die to that bitch," Maggie said.

"There is no excuse for my actions," Peter began as he went onto explain the intricate web of lies and half truths he had spun to keep his new found freedom. What neither of us could have predicted was Maggie's instant reaction. The sound of her hand impacting against his left cheek echoed in the small farmhouse.

"I don't ever want to see you again, Peter Whitlock!" Maggie yelled at him.

Peter just nodded, and then quickly stood and left the farmhouse.

'_Edward, make sure he doesn't get far,'_ I said with my thoughts.

Maggie turned to face me with rage in her eyes. I held up a hand and sent her a wave of calm. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Calming you down before you make a mistake that you will regret forever," I replied calmly.

"I'll never regret telling him I don't ever want to see him again," Maggie said, but I don't think she was trying to convince herself of that.

"Yes you will," I replied.

"You approve of what he did to Alice?" Maggie asked.

"No! Absolutely not, and Peter is well aware of my feelings on the subject. However, Peter is still family both my human and vampire family. I do not approve of what he did, but I will not disown him because he made a stupid and horrible mistake. If humanity exiled every person who had ever made a stupid mistake we'd all be a very lonely people," I replied.

"So you forgive him? How?" Maggie asked.

"I don't forgive him completely. I understand some of the reasons why he did it. I lived the same life for longer then he did, but I also know what is right and wrong. I know that he did not mean to hurt Alice. He did love her, but not as much as she loved him; and certainly not as much as he loves you. I also don't believe they were destined to be together," I replied.

"What do you mean destined to be together?" Maggie asked curiously.

"We vampires are drawn to our soul mates, the one person in this world who we are meant to be with for the rest of our immortal lives. I can sense the emotions of other people and I can tell you without a doubt that Peter loves you more then any person he has ever encountered. You feel just as strongly for him as he does for you, yet you'd throw that away because he screwed up," I said.

Maggie turned away from me.

"He has nothing left. He can't come back home and he has no one else in this world. He gave it all up with the hope that you might still love him and be able to forgive him for his stupidity. I've been there, I know what it is like to lose all hope and just want it all to end. I know what I was planning to do, but thankfully was saved when I was in the deepest depths of my depression. Someone very special reached out a hand to me and for the first time in nearly a century I felt hope," I said.

"I thought he was dead until tonight. He comes back into my life after more than fifty years and I'm just supposed to take him back without question? How do I know he really loves me and won't do the same to me as he did to Alice?" Maggie countered.

"He can't lie to you, you even said it yourself. Our soul mates also balance us out and are perfect for us. Peter needs someone to keep him completely honest. Not all the gifts we bring into this life are true gifts. Some of them can be a curse. I know that too first hand. I can feel every emotion that every person I ever killed felt just before they died. The emotions of terror every one of my victims felt as they died in my arms as I fed from them. My gift isn't so much a curse anymore, and with someone to keep Peter honest his gift can be just that, a gift." I said.

"What do you want of me?" Maggie asked.

"Reach out and give him hope. You don't have to forgive him today, but at least show him that there is a chance that one day you will be able to forgive him," I answered.

Maggie sighed, "He always did need someone to look after him." I could also see a slight twitch in the corner of her lips.

"Should I tell him to return?" I asked.

Maggie nodded, and with that I head out to find Peter. It was easy to find him he was standing near the bonfire with Riley and Edward. None of them were speaking. As I approached Peter turned to me.

"I have a favor to ask. I have no right to ask this, but I can't do it myself," Peter began.

I held up my hand. "Maggie wants to talk to you. We'll also be leaving shortly."

Peter turned to look at the farmhouse, and I could feel a slight emotion of hope build within him. "Be polite and if necessary beg. If she decides to kick your ass, you'd better let her," I said. "And you owe me, again."

"Yes, sir," Peter replied and swallowed thickly. He headed for the farmhouse.

"Peter," I said not facing him.

"Yes, Jasper?" Peter replied.

"The answer to your favor is no," I said and continued to watch the flames start to die down. No more was said on the subject and Peter headed to the farmhouse.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm ready to go home," Riley said.


	9. Spring Thaw

**Chapter 9: Spring Thaw**

Days slowly passed into weeks and weeks turned into months. Life slowly began to return to normal with the spring thaw. I had spoken to Peter once since that night nearly six months ago. He had called and asked how Alice was doing, which did not sit well with Rosalie or Riley. At the time he called Alice was unchanged, and still grieving. His reason for calling was to ask me to pass along a message to Alice. He wanted her to call him when she was ready so that he could apologize for his inexcusable actions. I made it clear that I would pass along that request when, and only when I felt that Alice was ready to discuss it. He was also not to contact her until that time.

I still haven't spoken to Alice about the phone call, but I'm sure she knows he called and about his request. Depressed and grieving Alice is not much fun, and everyone wants the old happy Alice back.

We tried to lead normal lives upon our return. Riley headed back to classes, Carlisle to work at the Hospital and so on. The only one who did not return to a normal life was Alice. Esme redecorated one of the guest rooms for Alice, which she moved into upon completion. Other than that one time and her bi-weekly hunting trips we rarely saw Alice outside of her room. Not even the Paris fashion show could pull Alice out of her depression.

One change that did come about was Riley's anger toward Peter began to fade about a week after we returned. It was also about this time he began spending a few hours each day with Alice. He'd read to her about the latest news, or a new book he'd picked up. We had all tried spending time with Alice, but even though he was discouraged by her lack of response, he stuck to it.

I had wished I could have been there for her more, but the emotional distress was too much for even me to bear at times. Edward would keep tabs on Alice's thoughts, but many times he would express his frustrations at the lack of any thoughts. It was as if she wasn't even there.

Out of all of us only Riley had made any progress in cracking the defensive walls that Alice had constructed around herself. I knew that if there was a crack it could become a hole, and a big enough hole could cause the foundations of her walls to crumble. We warned Riley that he needed to be prepared for a crumbling foundation to Alice's defenses. There was no telling how she might react.

To the _normal_ vampires Alice's reaction was mild, but to Edward and me it was like an explosion of thought and emotion. It happened about a week after the last of the snow had melted away and just as the first signs of spring life returned. I was climbing the stairs when out of nowhere I was hit by a freight train of emotions. I gasped, lost my footing and slid down the stairs clutching my chest and unable to breathe. I managed to scare the crap out of Edward until he realized what had happened.

From that day forward Alice was responsive to us, especially Riley. She didn't speak, but she did acknowledge our presence. He never once gave up on her, not that any of us had. We just didn't know how to help her. Alice mood seemed to respond with the blooming of the spring life.

The day Alice began speaking again shocked and startled me. I had been walking by her room on the way to my study. We were home alone, which was rare.

"Jasper," Alice said in a soft whisper.

I stopped outside her door, feeling startled that she had spoken. I had not expected it or it might not have been such a shock.

"Alice?" I said as I turned to see her looking at me with soft sad eyes. She gave me a forced smile and nodded her head slightly.

I entered her room and Alice moved over on her bed making space for me to sit down. I walked over and sat down on the bed beside Alice. She immediately wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest. I wrapped an arm around her small frame and lay back against the headboard.

"I am sorry," Alice said softly. She had nothing to apologize for and it made no sense to me why she would apologize for anything.

"Alice, you have nothing to be sorry about," I replied.

"I was unfair to you. My emotions…" I didn't let her continue.

"Alice, I am a grown man and I've spent many years learning to control my abilities. If I could not have handled the emotions you were projecting I would have left. I wanted to be here for you. You are my sister and I love you. You are a very important person in my life and it tore all of us apart, especially me, to see you so hurt," I said.

"Thanks," Alice said softly.

"I'm so happy that you are getting better. I know it is very difficult for you, but we are all here for you." I added.

"Especially Riley," Alice said softly, so softly that I don't think I was meant to hear it.

"Yes, especially Riley; he cares a great deal about you, and has been very worried," I said.

I could feel Alice smile, but also noticed her emotions were filled with worry.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

Alice was silent for several long moments, but as I looked down at her, she looked up at me and I could see the worry in her eyes, but also a hint of hope.

"I've… I've seen things," Alice finally said.

"Do you feel like sharing what you've seen?" I wanted her to know that she did not have to share her visions with me, but that I would listen if she wanted to share.

Silence again filled the air around us as I waited for her to speak. "Most of the visions are fuzzy, and I think that is because of me. I can see myself happy again, all of us happy as a family. I want that so very much, but I'm scared. I… I can't be hurt like this again. I don't think I would survive it," Alice said, and then there was silence again.

"I think I understand, you've seen visions of you and Riley?" I asked.

Alice sighed, "Sometimes you are much too smart, Jasper."

I couldn't help but grin. "I am an educated southern boy, Miss Alice. Although I'm sure it has more to do with my empathic abilities than my education. I've noticed that the two of you seem to have formed a connection."

"He's not just feeling sorry for me, is he?" Alice asked.

"I'm not a mind reader, Alice. You would need to ask Edward about Riley's thoughts, but his emotions seem pure. I really believe it would be best for you to have this conversation with Riley. I can only tell you what I feel him project, but not the meaning of those emotions," I said.

"You're right. I really do need to have this conversation with him. I made a mistake once of assuming things I've seen in my visions. I let them cloud my judgment because I wanted happiness and I paid for it," Alice said grimly.

"I didn't say you made a mistake. You're visions are subjective; we all know that. However, you can't let your doubts rule you or those too will cloud your judgment. We all make mistakes in life, but we learn from them so that we don't repeat them. It wasn't your fault what happened to you," I said.

"It wasn't entirely Peter's fault either. I shouldn't have just assumed things the way I did. I won't make that mistake again," Alice said.

"Just promise me that you'll talk to Riley before rushing into anything. I don't want to see either of you hurt," I said.

"I promise. I don't want to tear this family apart because of a misunderstanding," Alice said.

I held Alice tightly. "It's good to have you back, Alice."

After our talk Alice and I decided that I would arrange for Riley and her to be home alone tonight. It took a bit of work but I managed to convince everyone we should all go hunting together. Riley didn't like the idea of leaving Alice alone and volunteered to stay behind, which worked perfectly with our plan.

Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I piled into Emmett's new Range Rover and Carlisle and Esme followed us in their car. After we were about ten miles from the house, Rosalie turned in her seat to face where I was sitting behind Emmett, who was driving.

"Alright Jasper, what is going on and why did you want us all out of the house?" Rosalie asked with curiosity.

"What would make you think I have ulterior motives by asking you to come out hunting with us?" I replied, but Rosalie wasn't buying it. The look of pure disbelief she gave me was a dead giveaway.

"I really hope you don't think I'm that naive, Jasper," Rosalie said.

"I never said you were naïve," I replied.

"Spill it, Jasper," Rosalie said in a menacing tone.

I sighed, "Fine. Alice started speaking today."

"What? When? What did she say?" Rosalie asked excitedly.

"Slow down," I began. "She was upset about how her emotions had affected me, but I told her not to worry about it. I was a big boy and I could handle it. We talked about other things, and about how everyone has been there for her."

Rosalie knew I wasn't telling everything, she gave me that look that said I was holding something back. "That's all you talked about?"

"We talked about a lot of things, Rose," I said. _'I wasn't about to tell Rosalie that Alice had seen visions of her and Riley together.'_

_'Oh shit! You weren't supposed to hear that just yet, Edward. Please, please don't say anything.'_

I turned to see Edward looking at me, and then he quickly looked away. I felt his emotions shift to hurt, anger, worry, and concern.

"What Edwards gets to know, but I don't?" Rosalie said annoyed.

"It wasn't intentional. What Alice and I discussed was said in confidence and I didn't mean to think about it," I sighed, "Alice will tell everyone about it when she is ready. Please don't make me betray that confidence."

"Fine, Jasper. Keep your secrets," Rosalie said annoyed.

"It's not my secret to tell! When Alice is ready to talk about it she'll let us know. I think we should respect those wishes," I said.

The rest of the trip was silent as we drove the rest of the way to our selected hunting area in Wisconsin. Edward and I headed off together after we all agreed to meet up back at the vehicles in two hours.

The emotions that Edward was projecting hadn't changed since the shift back in the car. I guess I couldn't blame him. We rarely kept secrets from each other, but it wasn't my secret to share.

Edward sighed. "I'm just worried. I don't mean to be angry with you, but he is my brother and I think you can see why I would want to know."

"I know you are worried, so am I. Alice and I did talk about this and she knows the risks involved. It also wasn't and isn't my place to tell you. I know that doesn't seem fair in many ways, but it was discussed in confidence. You don't share everyone's secrets with me, and I don't expect you too," I replied.

Edward stopped running and I stopped alongside him. "I'm sorry, you're right. I'm just worried; there are so many things that could go wrong. I also don't have a right to make you betray someone else's confidence."

"I know that there are things that could go wrong, but there are also so many things that could go right too. Alice said she'd never make the same mistake again. She said she'd never just assume what her visions mean and she was going to talk to Riley. They are talking this out right now, and whatever they decide I think we should support them," I said.

I pulled Edward to me and hugged him. "I hope you're right, Jazz."

"I hope so too," I said, and Edward returned the hug.

"We should hunt. I smell mountain lion," Edward said and I could feel him grinning at the thought of his favorite meal.

"The Mountain Lion is all yours; a peace offering," I said. Normally if there was only one mountain lion we'd share, but I figured I might be able to use it to my advantage later; _if you know what I mean_.

"We can share, or you can get the second one," Edward replied with a grin. He took off running and I quickly followed behind. There were indeed two mountain lions so there was no peace offer or sharing, and no advantage to be had.

We returned home several hours later, with Rosalie still angry with me, to find Alice and Riley sitting on the sofa together. They were sitting near each other but not touching. They were also watching television and laughing.

Hearing Alice laugh was a wonderful sound. She turned her head and smiled at us as we entered the house. Everyone's attention went directly to the sofa and there were numerous family members with shocked emotions.

Alice stood from the sofa and Esme flitted over and hugged her tightly. No words were spoken, but the gesture was enough to convey the happiness Esme felt over having her daughter back.

As they separated Riley stood beside Alice. He tried to stealthily slide his hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Both Rosalie and I noticed the gesture, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Riley. Her emotions took on a serious amount of concern and worry. There was also this determined look on her face and I knew Riley was in for the third degree as soon as Rosalie could get him alone.

"You look better, Alice," Carlisle said tentatively.

Alice's eyes moved over to Carlisle and her smile widened. "Thank you. I feel better. It is still difficult, but I'm ready to go on living my life."

I took the opportunity to reach out and check the emotions of Alice and Riley. What I found did not surprise me: concern, worry, determination, honesty, relief, and love. What surprised me was the intensity of those emotions. Alice's emotions of depression, sadness and hurt were still there, but they had either lessened considerably or were replaced by the new more powerful emotions of relief and love.

Their talk had led to a change in both of them. Our kind changes very slowly or rarely but there are some events that can change us in a matter of moments. Those events tend to center on love, as was the case with Edward and me. Such changes are complex and sometimes difficult to fully grasp at first. A change in our kind is not to be taken lightly.

I was standing behind Edward so I moved until I was pressed up against him and slid my arms around him. I rested my chin on Edward's left shoulder and I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was looking over at Riley. They appeared to be in a silent conversation, but made no gestures to give themselves away except for the intense expression within their eyes. I was sure that Edward was making sure that Riley fully grasp the reality of this course of action that he and Alice were now taking. The consequence of which would be far more severe than it was with Peter and Alice.

"I'm sorry for the pain I've put you all through these past several months," Alice began.

"Alice, you do not need to apologize to us. We can only phantom what you've been through, but we do understand your need to deal with what happened in your own way. None of us blame you for what happened. So please do not apologize to us," Esme said interrupting Alice.

Alice nodded.

Emmett flitted over to Alice and picked her up and swung her around in a tight hug, which caused Riley to release her hand. "Alice, I'm so happy you are back to normal!" Emmett exclaimed.

Alice laughed as Emmett put her down. "Now I won't have to go shopping with Rosalie."

There are times when I wonder if Emmett is truly a masochist or just really that naive.

"Naïve," Edward said as Rosalie smack Emmett behind the head.

"Speaking of shopping, we've not been to Paris in a while and my closet could use some new dresses," Rosalie said with a smile.

Alice nodded enthusiastically, and began to scan the room. Alice's attention soon focused on me with this horrified expression. "What?" I said. I checked to make sure I didn't get blood or fur on my clothes, and found no trace of either.

"Jasper, you wore that outfit three months ago!" Alice said. I groaned. Alice was making it sound like I'd just killed the neighbor's cat. I certainly didn't think that wearing an outfit twice fell into the same category.

"Okay and the problem with that is what exactly?" I asked.

"Jasper, you can't wear the same thing twice! It's a fashion faux pas," Alice said. I'm pretty sure this was just an _Alice fashion faux pas._ I'd seen plenty of normal people wear the same outfit twice.

Alice began looking around at other family members. "Carlisle, that shirt!"

"What's wrong with my shirt? I like this shirt," Carlisle said. He was just as confused as me by Alice's horror.

"You've worn it eleven times!" Alice replied. She was completely horrified.

"Oh…" Carlisle said. He was still confused.

'_Since Alice is all about us not wearing the same thing twice I don't think she'll mind when I rip those clothes off of you later tonigh,.' _Edward projected to me via his thoughts.

"Edward Cullen!" Alice exclaimed.

"I've never worn this before! I swear!" Edward said as he looked over at Alice.

"Don't think I don't know what you are planning. So help me if you destroy those clothes and I'll have you wearing pink!" Alice said.

Edward swallowed thickly, and nodded slowly. Edward disliked the color pink, and most certainly wouldn't wear it.

"Are you too chicken to wear pink, Eddie?" Emmett teased. "I guess only a real man can wear pink."

Edward chuckled and I felt amusement coming from Rosalie. _'Oh shit, that boy will never learn.'_

"Don't call me Eddie, Emmy," Edward retorted.

"You'd wear pink?" I asked Emmett.

"Of course, it's a color like all the others," He replied.

"So if one of us bought you something pink you'd wear?"

"Yes,"

"You'll also let us take a photo of you wearing the pink item?"

"Sure, sure whatever you want Jasper. You buy it and I'll wear it," Emmett said dismissively.

'_Oh that boy is so in for it.'_

"You have a deal Emmett," I said extending my hand. Emmett flitted over and shook my head. I grinned menacingly. Emmett will never learn to not take a deal or bet from me.

Alice began laughing and Edward soon joined her as they saw my plan unfold. "Rosalie, will you do me a favor if I give you the money to pay for it?" I asked.

"I will happily make the purchase, and make sure that my loving, but stupid, husband wears it," Rosalie said.

"I'll let you know what to pick up when I give you the money," I said. Emmett just grinned and then took a seat on one of the sofas.

"Emmett you are going to look so cute in that pink outfit!" Alice giggled.

Esme and Carlisle were both shaking their heads because they knew I had no intention of playing nice. _'Edward, you have to share with me that vision of Emmett wearing pink.'_

"You are evil," Edward said to me.

I just grinned, and saw Emmett finally look a little worried.

We all eventually settled in on the various chairs and sofas with plenty of talking, laughs and many jokes. It was as if nothing had ever changed and we all fell right back into the true normal grove of things.

I did notice as the night progress that Riley and Alice became more comfortable with showing some affection. It was still small gestures, but they became more noticeable as the night passed.

Alice was leaning against Riley and laughing about the argument that Riley and Emmett were having. Emmett had accompanied Riley on a trip to Alaska a few months back to visit our Denali cousins. While they were in Alaska they took the opportunity to hunt Kodiak bears. Emmett was claiming that the bear was huge. Now Kodiak bears are very big, and get to impressive sizes; but Emmett was clearly exaggerating.

"There is no way it was that big. I saw it," Riley countered.

"You were a half mile away and your eye sight sucks," Emmett replied.

"I have perfect eye sight, Emmett. I'm a vampire!" Riley replied with a sigh.

"What's going on between you too?" Rosalie said interrupting the childish conversation. Both Riley and Alice stiffened and looked uncomfortable under Rosalie's gaze.

"Rose," I cautioned.

"No, it's okay Jasper," Alice said. "I know that to you this will seem like much too soon, but this has been on my mind and in my visions for weeks now."

Alice took Riley's hand in hers and smiled at him. He nodded to her unspoken question and seemed to relax a little, but was still tense.

"You've all been there for me nearly every day since my depression began, but Riley has been with me nearly every night for hours at a time. He helped me a great deal with getting out of my depression. And no, before you ask I'm not doing this because I feel I owe Riley anything. I realized that perhaps I shouldn't have assumed things with my visions like I did," Alice said.

"So you two are together?" Rosalie said, but she had a strong glare directed at Riley and the tone was accusatory.

"Yes. We've talked this through and both of us realized that each had feelings for the other that we had completely ignored for a very long time. When I met Alice she was with Peter, and I never explored my feelings beyond friendship. Until these past few weeks my feelings for Alice had not changed. I considered her a close friend and family." Riley replied calmly.

"I see," Rosalie nearly sneered.

"Rosalie, your attitude is not helping," I said angrily.

"You knew about this, didn't you? This is what you refused to tell us about in the car earlier tonight," Rosalie accused.

"It was not my place to tell you. Alice and Riley are adults and capable of making decisions for themselves. Yes, I knew about it and I discussed the repercussions with Alice earlier today. Alice knew she needed to talk to Riley about her visions, and her feelings. I made it possible for them to have the discussion privately, and without interference. It is their decision to make and we should support them," I said.

"I agree with, Jasper," Edward began.

"Of course you agree with Jasper," Rosalie interrupted in a mocking tone.

"As I said, I agree with Jasper. Alice and Riley are adults and they can make their own decisions. I too am concerned about the consequences of this action, but are adults," Edward finished his tone was harder then when he began. He and Rosalie exchanged glares.

"Why don't you just come right out and say it Rosalie. You think that I'm taking advantage of Alice when she's vulnerable. For your information I'm not the one who started the conversation about this, but I also didn't back away from it either. I love Alice," Riley said.

"Love?" Rosalie huffed.

"Yes, Love. I know you find this difficult to believe or think I have ulterior motives but I swear I do not. We all know that change does not come easily or quickly to our kind, except on rare occasions. I can't put in to words what I truly felt as we spoke tonight, but can tell you without a doubt that I truly and honestly love Alice. You don't have to believe me, Rosalie, but you could at least treat me like an adult," Riley said.

"You hurt her and I'll rip you apart myself and no one is going to stop me this time," Rosalie said with harsh glare.

Edward was on his feet in a flash. "You touch him and I'll scatter pieces of you across the continent!"

Emmett was on his feet and suddenly appearing between Edward and Rosalie.

"All of you need to calm down," I said as I projected out a wave of calm. They had no choice but to relax.

"Emmet and Edward sit down," Carlisle said. It took a moment and me reaching out and pulling Edward back into my lap. Emmet sat down beside Rosalie.

Carlisle took complete control of the conversation, now that everyone was calm.

"Rosalie, you will not lay a hand on Riley regardless of the outcome of his and Alice's relationship," Carlisle's tone clearly conveyed that he was speaking as coven leader and not father at the moment. This was a directive that was not to be ignored. It was one of the very few times that Carlisle used such a tone.

Carlisle turned his attention to Alice and Riley. "Alice, is this relationship what you want?"

Alice smiled and looked up at Riley's concerned face. "Yes. We talked about our feelings and the repercussions this could have on the family. We knew there would be resistance to this relationship, and that some of you might think it is too soon. Riley wasn't the only one who experienced a change tonight; I did too."

"We're only concerned, dear. We don't want to see either of you hurt. You are our children, even you Riley. I consider you a son, just like I do Edward," Esme said.

"Thank you, Esme," Riley said softly

"We understand, but we did talk about our feelings, and my visions. We are not going into this blind and I'm not assuming anything. I won't make that mistake again. I should never have assumed things in the first place with Peter. Maybe if I hadn't then Riley and I would have been together sooner, but we'll never know. We're together now and we are committed to see this through," Alice said. "Jasper, show them."

"Alice, are you sure? Emotions like this are personal," I said.

"Yes," Alice said as she gazed up into Riley's eyes. I then looked to Riley who nodded his head. "Yes."

"I don't like this, but as you wish," I replied. I closed my eyes and concentrated first on Alice then Riley before sharing each of their separate emotions of love for each other with the family. I then returned everyone's emotions to the calm I had been projecting. When I opened my eyes, Esme had unshed tears in hers as she hugged Carlisle.

Rosalie finally sighed, "Fine, but my threat still stands. Hurt her and you're a pile of ash," That was more than likely the best they could expect from Rosalie.

"Understood," Riley said, but the hard expression from Carlisle directed at Rosalie made it clear she would not be able to carry out her threat.

"I want to make it clear that this is the one and only time I will ever do that. I am serious when I say emotions like those are personal. Every person's emotion of love has its own flavor that's what makes it personal. It doesn't feel right to share something like that with just anyone. I believe those emotions should only be shared with person it is intended for," I said.

"We understand, Jasper, and thank you," Alice said.

I nodded, "You're welcome."

"You best take care of my little sister or I'll kick your ass," Emmett said to Riley.

"You can't kick my ass if I'm sitting on it," Riley said and stuck his tongue out at Emmett.

"Very mature, Riley," Alice said.

"I'm seventeen, what do you expect?" Riley said with a grin before kiss Alice on her forehead.

Alice just rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

Laughs all around seem to break the tense and uncomfortable mood everyone had been in. The rest of the night passed with no more awkward moments. Alice and Riley were freer with their affection.

I can honestly say that it was nice to see Alice and Riley in this new mood. I knew that Alice wasn't over everything yet, but that one day she'd be able to close the door on her depression completely.


	10. Demetri

**Chapter 10: Demetri**

It was late August before Rosalie and Alice could take a week to visit Paris and shop. They were very excited about being in Paris for a week. It was a _girls_ outing, which meant that Esme also went with them. It also meant that Emmett and Riley would not be going with them. It turned into a very long week for Riley, Emmett, and for me. We'd been able to keep Riley busy for the first few days, but by the middle of the week he was depressed, anxious, worried and all around not fun to be near. Thankfully, Alice, Esme and Rosalie were due back any minute.

"Riley, staring out the window at the drive way is not going to make them return home any sooner." I said which earned me a glare.

I sighed and Edward chuckled. We were sitting on the sofa; well I was sitting on the sofa while Edward was stretched out laying on it with his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on Edward's emotions so that Riley's emotional rollercoaster wouldn't drive me crazy.

The sound of a car in the distance turning into our driveway sent Riley flying out the door. _'I hope for his sake that it is Alice and not Carlisle returning from work,'_ I mused.

Edward chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that sounded like Carlisle's Mercedes."

I opened my eyes just in time to see Riley walk back into the house like he'd lost the lottery. He then proceeded to plop himself down in the nearby overstuffed chair. I closed my eyes, and refocused on Edward's emotions.

"I take it the girls have not returned?" Carlisle asked as he entered the house. He must have seen Riley's depressed expression.

"Rosalie called before they left the airport and that was about ten minutes ago," Edward replied.

Carlisle took a seat in one of the other chairs and began sorting through the mail from the sound of rustling paper I could hear. Riley shot out of his chair and out the door before I could settle into the peaceful emotions coming from Carlisle. Riley had reacted to the sound of car tires hitting our gravel driveway.

"That sounds like Emmett's Range Rover, and Rosalie's BMW," Edward said. I heard the second car just as Edward finished speaking.

'_Please let it be them. I don't know how much more I can take1,.'_ My pleading caused Edward to chuckle. I opened my eyes and gave Edward a glare.

Confirmation came about five minutes later as Riley came back into the house carrying about a dozen shopping bags. He was closely followed by Emmett.

"Did they buy the whole store?" I asked sarcastically.

"This isn't even half of what they bought," Emmett said with sigh, and then disappeared back out the door to get more shopping bags. A half-dozen trips later they had all the bags and boxes scattered about the entry way.

Alice and Rosalie began sorting through the boxes and making piles of what they'd bought for everyone. I was only partially paying attention to them until I felt Rosalie's excitement increase suddenly. She quickly walked over to me with a sealed white box, and handed it to me.

I gave her a confused look, and then realization dawned on me. "Oh." I couldn't help but begin to grin widely.

"Oh, Emmett!" I called out.

Emmett looked over at me with suspicion. "Did you need something Jazz?"

"Here, this is for you. It's the pink article of clothing you agreed to wear and let me photograph you wearing1," I said.

"You should go try it on to make sure it fits properly," Rosalie said. She was working overtime to hold back her laughs and snickers.

"Umm okay…" Emmett said slightly unsure.

"You're not going to chicken out are you Emmett?" Edward challenged.

"I never back out of a deal! I'm also not too chicken to wear pink like some people," Emmett countered as he marched over and took the box from me.

"I'll get your camera," Alice said to me as she flitted out of the room. Emmett snatched the box out of my hands and headed into the downstairs bathroom to change.

Alice reappeared with the camera and a huge grin. "This is going to be so good."

"What the fuck!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, watch your language," Esme scolded. The rest of us burst in to fits of laughter.

Emmett stormed out of the bathroom. "I am not wearing that that thing."

"Are you going to chicken out, Emmett?" Edward challenged again between fits of laughter.

"You are the one who said only a _real man_ can wear pink," Riley added. Emmett just glared at Riley.

"Are you backing out of our deal?" I asked as seriously as I could.

"I didn't agree to wear that that thing," Emmett argued.

"I remember you saying _'whatever you want Jasper. You buy it and I'll wear it.' _So I'll ask again are you backing out of our deal?"

Emmett cursed again and then went back into the bathroom. "I'll get you for this, Jasper!"

"That's what you said last time, and I'm still waiting for you to get even," I replied with a laugh.

"What exactly are you making him wear?" Carlisle asked.

"Words just won't do it justice," I said. Carlisle quirked an eyebrow at me and I just grinned.

The door to the bathroom finally opened and Emmett walked out. Almost everyone burst out laughing. There stood Emmett wearing bright pink tights, a pink tutu and looking like a _real man_.

"Oh. My. God," Esme said; totally shocked. Carlisle meanwhile suppressed his amusement and hid his face with one hand. He was also shaking his head slightly back and forth.

The series of flashes from the camera indicated that Alice had taken several pictures of Emmett wearing the outfit.

"You most certainly are a real man, Emmett," Riley laughed.

"Screw you!"

That just caused the laughter to spark again in everyone. Emmett flipped me off when Esme wasn't looking and walked back into the bathroom.

"That was awesome, Emmett! Remind me to make more deals with you in the future," I said with a laugh.

The next day was spent mostly in Carlisle study going over our plans to move to Denver, Colorado. Carlisle and Esme had gone looking for homes two weeks ago. They'd had unfortunately not found anything they liked after several days of looking. They did however find a remote plot of land for sale. It had easy access to a nearby road, and was large enough that we could build a house a few miles into the property. It was located near Eldorado Springs, Northwest of Denver.

"Here is the list of documents we need, Jasper," Carlisle said as he handed me a sheet of paper.

"I'll take care of it," I replied after taking the paper.

I was about to move onto another topic of discussion concerning our move when Edward's head shot up. He had been sitting at the large worktable with Esme going over blueprints for the new house.

"We have a visitor," Edward said. I had not heard a vehicle arrive so whoever was here had walked. "Our visitor is one of our kind."

Carlisle rose to his feet and headed for the door the moment he heard the visitor knock. I stood and followed behind him. I stopped a few yards from the door, but allowed myself a good view of who would be on the other side.

"Hello," Carlisle said as he opened the door. At first I did not recognize the person on the other side of the door. His head was hung as if he were depressed. I reached out to see if that was the case or if it was an illusion.

"Hello Carlisle," The visitor said. His voice was strained, but sounded very familiar. It was then that I noticed his emotions matched his body language. The vampire was very depressed, confused, and worried.

Our visitor finally lifted his head to meet Carlisle eyes and that is when I recognized him.

"Demetri?" Carlisle said. He nodded his head.

I took a moment to take in Demetri's appearance. Gone was the signature cloak worn by all members of the Volturi. His normal formal wear was replaced by well worn jeans, a faded green button up shirt and battered tennis shoes. But it was none of those things that had my attention it was his eyes. They were a dark golden, but it was obvious he had either slipped recently or only just begun this change in feeding habits.

"Come in," Carlisle said as he stepped aside and allowed Demetri to enter.

"Could… could we speak privately?" Demetri asked.

Carlisle led Demetri to his study and then closed the door. Esme and Edward had left the room upon hearing Demetri's request to speaking privately. Carlisle's study was the one room we had soundproofed even against vampires. It was certainly not something that was easy to do, but we all appreciated the ability to have a private conversation with Carlisle when we needed advice.

I decide to head down to my study, and Edward chose to follow me. He closed the door behind him as I took a seat at my desk.

"His eyes were gold," I said after Edward took a seat on the leather sofa.

"I noticed that too, what do you make of it?" Edward replied.

I shrugged. "Honestly I have no idea what to make of it. It is just the most unexpected thing I could have seen. His worn clothing is also something else that I don't understand. Are you listening in on their conversation?"

"No. He wanted a private conversation. I'm concentrating on what you and Esme are thinking. Esme is worried about getting everything packed and ready to move as well as timing the construction of the house to finish with enough time to get everything setup before we move in," Edward answered.

"You don't think this is some ploy, do you?" I asked.

"No. His thoughts were very sincere and very depressed. I stopped listening after he asked Carlisle to talk privately," Edward responded.

"That matches his emotions and body language. He is very depressed and confused."

"Yeah I got that impression just by looking at him. He looks very troubled and I have no idea if that is a good thing in the long run or if it's something that just waiting to explode."

The phone on my desk buzzed before we could explore this new development further. As I looked over, I noticed that it was Carlisle calling me over the phone's intercom.

"Yes, Carlisle?" I said.

"Could you and Edward please join us?" Carlisle said.

"We're on our way," I replied, and then hung up the phone.

"Carlisle wants us to join them," I said, though I was sure Edward had heard the conversation. We both rose to our feet and headed down to Carlisle's study.

Demetri was sitting on one of the three sofas in Carlisle's study. Carlisle was sitting on the one adjacent to it. Edward and I decide to sit on the one across from Demetri.

"I asked you both to join us because I felt the two of you might be able to better help Demetri with what is troubling him," Carlisle said as we took our seats.

"How can we help?" I asked.

"I'll let Demetri explain," Carlisle replied.

"I have been questioning many things in this life since I met all of you back in New Hampshire all those years ago. I thought I had figured it all out, but then it only got more confused a few years later when I visited Eleazar and the Denali sisters. The dynamic of your covens are so different then what I am use to from my time in the Volturi," Demetri began.

"Different in what way?" Edward asked.

"Your covens were so much more pleasant and cheerful. All of you interacted with each other in positive ways, and there appeared to be no animosity. You treat each other as more then members of a coven. You all refer to yourselves as a family and at first I didn't understand that."

"You are correct in that we do treat each other as family. However, it's not just for appearances. We truly do view each other as family and as a family we'll be there for each other. We love each other as parents, child, brothers and sisters," Edward said.

"That also appears to extend to the Denali sisters, and with Eleazar and Carmen." Demetri said.

"Yes. We view the Denali clan as our extended family; cousins if you will," Edward explained.

"This is one of the things I do not understand. What I mean is why do you all view each other as family? Is it because of Carlisle?" Demetri asked.

"Carlisle is part of the reason, though if you ask him he'll deny it. Each of us in the Cullen family look to Carlisle as an example of what we can become with patience and time. He is the one person all of us go to for advice, and he is also the most forgiving of all of us when we screw up," I said.

"Yet there is more to it than that from what you are saying?"

"Yes. Another part of it is that we live so differently than others of our kind. We live, work and play among humans. We've learned to fit in with the human world so part of our home is for appearances, but that is only a small part," Edward added.

"Your feeding habits are the other part of the equation," Demetri said.

"Yes. In a normal coven you tend to have no more than two to three members because of the competition to feed. We do not have that form of competition because we feed differently than the others. I also believe that human blood brings out the more animalistic side of our kind. On the other hand animal blood seems to bring out our more humane qualities," I said.

"I came to the same conclusion. It was one of the reasons that I left the Volturi," Demetri said.

"Wait, you just left the Volturi? Won't Aro go looking for you?" I said with concern.

"No. Aro will not come looking for me. I asked permission to leave, and though Aro was loathsome to give it. He did eventually grant my request and allowed me to leave. He recently acquired another tracker with the potential to be nearly as good as me; possible even better given enough time and training," Demetri said.

"So you are free to go where you will?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I left with the intention of trying to clear the confusion and turmoil within me. I left a month after I helped you finish Maria. During that time I traveled the world and began to watch the humans as they went about their day. I felt this yearning within me to interact with them, but I could not do that with my eyes as they were or while I continued to feed upon them," Demetri said.

"I think I understand where we are going with this conversation. You tried to switch diets on your own and you had success at first. Am I correct?" Edward asked.

Demetri nodded, "Yes."

"Now you are here because you realize it was not as easy as you expected. You were able to interact with humans, but it was difficult because of the constant thirst. I think that you believed it was getting easier, but then something happened," Edward continued with his theory.

Demetri nodded, but said nothing this time.

"You slipped and were not prepared with how that made you feel or with the guilt that accompanied it. You also don't understand why you are feeling guilty since you never felt that before when you feed the traditional way," Edward finished.

"Yes." Demetri said ashamed.

"It wasn't your fault Demetri," I said. I don't think any of us expected Demetri's reaction.

"It was my fault! I should have known better!" Demetri yelled. His anger and frustration about what had happened were building. I sent him a wave of calm and removed the anger from his emotions.

"I should have known better. I was doing so well and then I let me guard down and then," Demetri said more calmly, but did not finish the thought.

"Mistakes happen, Demetri. We try our best to avoid putting ourselves in situations that could cause us to slip. Sometimes we encounter situations where even with all our control the situation ends up being beyond our control," I said.

"Like the time Emmett came across his singer," Demetri said.

"Yes. There are also times when it's impossible to foresee what the future holds. A freak accident that we have no way of preventing causes us to lose control. Then there are times when we make stupid mistakes and an innocent person pays the ultimate price. The one time that I slipped was because I make a stupid mistake. I made a lousy decision and an innocent person paid the ultimate price," I said.

"How did you deal with that?" Demetri asked.

"It was horrible. I use to think that I was cursed because of my gift. For the first part of my life as a vampire I was constantly bombarded with the emotions of my victims whenever I fed. At first it wasn't a big issue. I was young and the bloodlust masked most of those emotions and they were easy to ignore. However, with time the bloodlust faded completely and I had fewer and fewer other emotions to counter those of my victims. Guilt began to build and then I would fall into deep depressions after feeding. When I screwed up all of that came back and it royally screwed up my mental and emotional state."

"We were all upset with Jazz when we learned the truth, but all of us forgave him for his mistake. Especially after we saw the pain he was going through. He was punishing himself far worse than any of us ever would," Edward said.

"My family stood by me, though they were angry they didn't abandon me. I relied on their strength to pull me out of my depression. I swore to myself that I would never put myself in such a situation again, and vowed that I would work twice as hard to learn the control that Carlisle as achieved," I added.

"Both you and Edward have learned that control, though neither of you will admit it. I know that the both of you still feel the effects of human blood, but you have learned to control your reactions to it," Carlisle said.

"I enjoyed how the change made me feel. I could interact with humans without them suspecting that something was different with me. My emotions were calmer and I didn't feel so on edge or all this aggression all the time," Demetri said.

"I know that I have succeeded in adapting to this diet because of Edward's constant encouragement and the support of my family. I know that I would not have had the determination to succeed without them," I said.

"As difficult as this is to admit for someone like me; I don't think I can do it on my own," Demetri said.

I turned my head and looked at Carlisle who was sitting silently. "Before I call a family meeting there are some things that I need to be sure you understand," Carlisle began.

Demetri lifted his head and looked toward Carlisle there was both hope and surprise in his emotions.

"I need to know that you are committed to switching your feeding habits. If you wish our help then you must agree to follow our way of life. We do not keep secrets in this family, so we expect complete honesty," Carlisle added. "However, you should be aware that some members of the family maybe slow to trust because of the events that surrounded what happened with Peter."

"I am committed to making the change. I can't promise that I won't make mistakes, but I will try my best to avoid endangering your family. The only secret I have ever kept is the knowledge that there are members of your family who are gifted. You have no need to worry that I will keep anything from you that could harm your family," Demetri said.

Carlisle called a family meeting a few hours later when everyone had returned home. We were all gathered around the dining room table. Carlisle took his usual seat at the head of the table.

"This family meeting is to discuss the possibility of Demetri joining us," Carlisle began. As he spoke, I took a moment to check everyone's emotional reactions.

I skipped over Edward since he already knew what the topic of discussion was going to be. Esme was surprised, but her emotions shifted to acceptance pretty quickly. I was not surprised by her emotions. She was always very accepting.

Riley was also surprised by the topic, but he was also giving off a lot of apprehension. Considering that Riley was part of the Denali coven for a very long time this did not surprise me. The Denali sisters had a run in with the Volturi many centuries ago during the time of the immortal children. Sasha, the sire of Tanya and her sisters, had created an immortal child, which was forbidden. The Volturi executed Sasha and the child.

I also skipped Alice. She made decisions based on her visions. I could tell from her unfocused eyes that she was looking to the future. Emmett was being typical Emmett his emotions expressed his acceptance, but I could also feel the underlying emotion of excitement. No doubt, that Emmett was looking at Demetri as another person to wrestle or spar with.

Rosalie was expressing irritation, distrust, stubbornness. I had a feeling that Rosalie was not going to be in favor of allowing Demetri to join us. She has the biggest issues when it came to trust.

I turned my attention back to the conversation as Demetri finished making his case to be allowed to join us. Carlisle then opened the discussion to everyone to argue for or against allowing Demetri to join the family. I could feel Demetri's unease, but he was still holding onto hope.

"You can have my vote if you agree to spar with me," Emmett said with a grin.

Demetri chuckled uneasily, "I am sure we can work something out. I might be able to teach you a thing or two."

Rosalie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "How do we know we can trust him? What if he's just here by Aro's order to keep watch over us?"

"No offense, Demetri, but I agree with Rosalie. All we have is his word to go on that he's here of his own free will and is really agreeing to change his diet. Vampires don't just go from feeding on humans to feeding on animals," Riley said.

"That is a lousy argument, Riley. I went from feeding on humans to feeding on animals. Tanya, Irina, Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen all have switched diets. I can't believe you just tried to make that argument," I said. Riley actually looked embarrassed for a moment. I don't think he had thought out his argument before hand.

"That still doesn't prove we can trust him," Rosalie countered.

"Are you kidding me? Demetri has gone out of his way to offer his help in protecting this family and you want to question his trust? I can tell you his emotions have always been sincere when dealing with us. They are no different today than they were when we first met," I countered.

Rosalie scoffed again.

"Sooner or later Rosalie you are going to need to get over yourself. We all know that you don't like this life, but we're all getting a little sick and tired of the whole _woe is me_ bullshit," Edward said in a very annoyed tone.

"Go to hell, Edward," Rosalie said.

"I'll save you a seat," Edward replied.

"Alice, do you have anything to add," Carlisle said, trying to regain control of the meeting.

"I don't see Demetri betraying us. I believe him when he says that he wants to learn our way of life," Alice said.

"Don't you dare say it, Rosalie," Edward warned.

"This life is difficult enough as it is and there are so few of us who live the way we do. I don't think we should stop worrying about Aro learning about our gifts, but I do not believe he will learn it from Demetri," I said.

"Let us vote." Carlisle said. "Edward?"

"Yes."

"Jasper?"

"Yes."

"Riley?"

Riley nodded, then added, "Don't make me regret my vote."

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"Emmett?"

"Hell Yes."

"Rosalie?"

"No."

"Esme?"

"Yes."

"Welcome to the family, Demetri," Carlisle said.

Demetri was feeling very relieved. "Thank you. I promise to do my best not to let you down and gain your full trust."

Rosalie scoffed again, "We'll see. Can I be excused?"

Carlisle nodded and Rosalie wasted no time leaving the dining room and heading out to the garage.

"I'll go calm her down," Emmett sighed.

"Come with me, Demetri. I will show you the guest rooms and you can choose one to convert into your personal space," Esme said as she stood.

"I'll add Demetri to the list of documents I'll need to get," I said.


	11. Epilogue  Partnership

**Epilogue: Partnership**

I proposed to Edward the day that the governor of Massachusetts signed the bill allowing same-sex couples to marry. It was the most spur of the moment decision I'd ever made. CNN announced that the governor of Massachusetts had signed the bill into law, and I got down on one knee and asked Edward to marry me.

You would think that Edward saying yes was the best thing to happen, and it was, but the icing on the cake was that I'd surprised Alice. Her shocked only lasted a few minutes before she started planning out our wedding. I was both grateful and relieved that she took on the massive responsibility of making Edward and my wedding day special.

"Jasper, you are going to wear out Esme's carpet," Peter said. I just glared at him and continued to pace. There was little more I could do then pace back and forth. I was too afraid to sit down and get my white tux dirty, which would be very difficult considering how immaculate Esme keeps the house.

"Jasper Whitlock!" Alice said upon entering my room. Her tone of voice left little room for argument. "Stop pacing. You're going to wrinkle your tux."

I sighed, stopped pacing and pinched the bridge of my nose. "How much longer Alice?"

"Twenty minutes. Everyone is here and taking their seats," Alice replied.

"Jasper, I don't know why you are so nervous. It's not like Edward is going to leave you at the altar," Peter said.

"That is not why I'm nervous," I replied.

"Then perhaps you can enlighten us?" Peter asked.

"He and Edward wrote their owe vows and he's worrying needlessly about how it'll be received," Alice said.

I just glared at Alice. "Riley is going through the same thing with Edward," She added.

"Jasper, seriously stop freaking out. Edward and you have been together for more than seventy years. Do you really think that this little piece of paper somehow makes that relationship mean more? I know that Edward would love you without that little piece of paper," Peter said.

"I know that, Peter. It's more than just the vows. This is the one time that Edward and I will get married. This is not something we are going to do every few years like Rosalie and Emmett. Everything has to be just perfect," I replied with an exasperated tone.

"Jasper let me put your mind at ease. Everything is going to go perfect. I didn't spend the last few months putting this wedding together for it to be a disaster. I promise you that it will be a day that you and Edward will remember forever," Alice said.

"There isn't much I can do about it anyway," I replied with a resigned tone.

Maggie appeared at the doorway to my room. "Everyone is in their place. Oh, Alice that dress looks beautiful on you, and Jasper you look very handsome," Maggie said.

Edward had asked Riley to be his best man, and I had naturally asked Peter to do the same for me. Riley and Peter were to wear black tuxedoes with deep blue accents. Alice and Maggie were wearing deep blue ballroom gowns that matched the accent colors of their mate's tuxedoes.

"Thank you," I replied. Alice and Maggie had become good friends over the years. In the late eighties Alice finally spoke to Peter for the first time and they reconciled the events that had ended their relationship. A few years after that meeting we began to see Maggie and Peter a little more often. It also didn't hurt that Maggie was nearly as interested in fashion as Alice. She soon became a new shopping companion for Alice. Rosalie also warmed to Maggie during that time and the three of them had been known to go shopping for weeks on end.

It took longer for Riley to forgiven Peter, but Alice had been pretty instrumental in allowing that friendship to slowly rebuild. She had made it know that Peter's actions had lead to both of them finding their true soul mates, and happiness for both Alice and Riley.

The only person who had not totally forgiven Peter was Rosalie, but for my sake and that of Alice she kept her opinions about Peter to herself.

My attention was brought back to the present as I could hear Rosalie beginning to play Pachelbel's Canon. "Show time," Alice said.

I followed Alice, Peter and Maggie downstairs and outside. This was the first time I had seen all of Alice's hard work first hand.

The smell of Orange blooms, lilacs, freesia and roses filled the air. The scents were strong, but no overpowering. White blooms were strung across the backyard from the house to the trees in long garlands, dripping with long lines of white gossamer ribbons. A large white arch stood at the front of the seating area covered in white and blue roses. Carlisle stood alone waiting for us.

The music changed to Wagner's traditional march surrounded by a flood of embellishments. "Peter and Maggie will go first, followed by Riley and me. Count to five and then walk to Esme and she will lead both you and Edward down the aisle," Alice said.

I closed my eyes and counted as Alice had instructed. When I opened my eyes again I saw Edward standing across the backyard from me. A dozen or so yards separated us from where we were to meet. I took a deep breath and began to walk toward Esme.

Edward and I wore matching all white tuxedoes with deep blue accents. We had picked, White, Blue and Green as the colors for our wedding.

It only took a few seconds to reach Esme, but it felt like a lifetime. Esme reached out and took an arm from both Edward and I. She was dressed in a beautiful deep Emerald Green dress.

She gave both of our hands a gentle squeeze and lead us down the aisle. Our friends and family seated on each side watched as we approached Carlisle. He had happily agreed to perform our ceremony. Riley and Peter were now standing on either side of Carlisle.

Edward and I gave Esme a kiss on the cheek as we reached the end of the aisle. She then joined our hands, and I gave Edward's hand a tight squeeze as I smiled triumphantly at him.

"Friends and loved ones, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to share in the love of Jasper and Edward. Today we share in the commitment that they make to each other. They ask your blessing on this joyful occasion," Carlisle began.

"Traditionally the best man would say a few works at the reception, but instead Edward and Jasper have asked Riley and Peter to speak a few words during the ceremony. Riley." Carlisle

"I have been privilege to witness the love that my brother has for Jasper. For many years I have had the opportunity to bear witness to it. Putting into words what I have seen is difficult, but I did find a reading from Corinthians that embodies the relationship between Jasper and Edward," Riley spoke to our friends, and then turned to Edward and I before continuing.

"Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never endsm," Riley finished. (1Corinthians 13: 4 -8)

"Peter," Carlisle said.

"Treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship as they threaten all relationship at one time or another remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part which seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives remember that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight," Peter spoke.

"I can't remember where I heard that once, but it seems to fit well for Jasper and Edward. They never let the curveballs that life throws at them destroy their love for each other. They stand by each other and by their family through thick and thin. I am proud to call them friend, and family," Peter finished.

"Is there any here who have knowledge that these two should not be joined? Speak now or forever hold your peace," Carlisle said. After a moment of silence he continued.

"Jasper and Edward have chosen to say a few words to each other." Carlisle motioned for us to begin.

"Darkness surrounded me before I met you. I was but an empty shell of a man, who was battered and bruised. With but a simple touch you sparked within my very core a burning desire of love that I had never experienced in my life. My silent heart aches when we are apart, but rejoices in your embrace. You have never once faltered in your beliefs for me, and have given me strength when I needed it most. You have been my friend, my companion, my lover and my soul mate through the good times and the bad. Today my heart blazes and my soul sings in your love. Today I finally get to say I do," I said with my eyes filling with tears that would never shed.

Edward smiled at me before he began to speak. "My soul was incomplete until the day I met you. You were the missing piece to my whole, and together we are one. I know you believe that I give you strength during our times of difficulty, but I only help you find the strength that exists within you. My heart too aches for your touch and gentle embrace. Today we express our love of many years in front of our friends and family. Today I will say I do. I will love you and cherish you, in good times and bad until the end of time," Edward said. His eyes were also wet.

"Do you Jasper Monroe Whitlock IV take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your husband?" Carlisle asked.

"I do!" I said.

"Repeat after me," Carlisle said and recited the vow.

"I, Jasper Monroe Whitlock IV, take you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad. I will love and honor you all the days of my life," I said.

"Do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Jasper Monroe Whitlock IV to be your husband?" Carlisle asked.

"I do!" Edward said.

"Repeat after me," Carlisle said and recited the vow.

I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take you, Jasper Monroe Whitlock IV to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad. I will love and honor you all the days of my life," Edward said.

"Let all here bear witness to the joining of Edward and Jasper. You may now kiss," Carlisle said.

I sure as hell didn't need to be told twice. My lips were pressed tightly against Edward's before Carlisle finished the word. Our kiss was filled with lots of emotion and passion but also end far too quickly. Edward pulled away when Riley coughed. _'Jerk.'_

"I present to you, Edward and Jasper Cullen," Carlisle said.

We had argued about it for days after I proposed. Edward wanted us to hyphenate our last names, but I hadn't truly been a Whitlock in over a century. In my mind Jasper Whitlock died on the road between Houston and Galveston that night in 1862, in his place was born the Major. I no longer felt a connection to my human life. The Major had finally been put to rest with the death of Maria, but I knew that I would never been able to rid myself of the reputation which that name had brought me.

For the last seventy years I had been a Cullen; I was Jasper Cullen. Edward had finally given in after he understood why I wanted us to just be Edward and Jasper Cullen.

"You know I like the sound of that, Jasper Cullen," Edward whispered in my ear as we danced together for the first time as a married couple. I couldn't help but grin at his words.

"Jasper, you and Edward are dancing awfully close together," Riley teased as he and Alice danced beside us.

"Are you Jealous, Riley?" I asked with a grin.

"Just sayin'," Riley grinned.

"Yeah, Jasper this is supposed to be a PG wedding," Peter remarked.

'_Oh so they thought they'd be funny, huh. We'll see who gets the last laugh,' _I thought_. _I gave Edward a quick kiss. "I'd like to cut in over here," I said nodding toward Riley and Alice. Edward easily read my thoughts and knew what I was planning. Edward grinned and let go of me, and he head to cut into Peter and Maggie's dance.

I tapped Riley's shoulder. "May I?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," Riley said. Before Riley could move away I grabbed his right hand and snaked my left hand around to his lower back. I pulled him snug against me and started dancing with him.

Riley's eyes got wide as I slid my hand lower so that my fingers were just grazing the top of his cute little butt. "I can't have you being jealous of your brother," I grinned.

Alice meanwhile was laughing hysterically. She'd obviously seen how this ends because I saw her rushing for the camera a moment later.

"Okay, Jasper. You win," Riley said. There was a slight concerned edge to his voice.

"What are you talking about? I just want to dance with my new brother-in-law," I said with a grin. As we turned, I could see Edward had tricked Peter as well.

"Normally we'd dance with our new mother-in-law at this point, but as you know that isn't exactly possible. I think this is a good alternative, don't you?" I asked Riley innocently.

"Yeah, I suppose," Riley said and he relaxed a bit.

Edward and I moved toward the center with our dance partners as the song drew to an end. Everyone else was watching us as the song end. Just as the last note played I slammed both Peter and Riley with a massive doze of lust.

Riley was dazed for a moment as I leaned him backwards and pressed my lips to his and grabbed his ass with my other hand. Edward did the same thing to Peter. The next moment was filled with flashes, hoots and hollers and loud clapping and laughs. The laughs only got louder when both Riley and Peter moaned.

"Thanks for the dance Riley," I said to him as I let him stand up again. Edward and I both quickly flitted away and took hold of Maggie and Alice. We started dancing again with the next song as Riley and Peter stood still looking dazed in the middle of the dance floor.

"That was a wet dream come true, Jasper," Alice said. I laughed.

"Riley is a decent kisser, and he has a nice firm ass. You're lucky I'm taken or I might just have to get me a piece of that," I said with a grin.

"Only if I can watch," Alice laughed.

"It's not nice to tempt a married man, Alice," I grinned.

"What the fuck just happened?" I heard Riley say to Peter.

"You just got owned by the Empath," Emmett said as he and Rosalie danced around them.

"The both of you should know better than to try and fuck with Jasper," Rosalie added.

Edward and I danced with all of our female friends. Eventually we each took a turn dancing with Esme. I stood off to the side near Demetri as Edward took his turn with Esme.

"May I ask a question?" Demetri said as we watched our friends and family dancing and enjoying themselves.

"Of course," I replied.

"I mean no offense. I am curious as to why Edward and you decided to hold a human ceremony to profess your love? You have been together for nearly a century, but now you hold this ceremony and it leaves me perplexed," Demetri asked.

Demetri truly meant no offense and I took none from his question. Adapting to our way of life had been difficult and trying for him. Trying to unlearn centuries of experiences and teachings in a mere thirty years is difficult.

"I take no offense to your question. It has less to do with the ceremony and more to do with the want to share out love for each other with our friends. I'm sure we could have done this many years, or even decades ago. But, this felt like the right time for us. I had many years of emotional baggage to put behind me, but it also in a way has to do with our relationship being more acceptable among humans," I said.

"Humans are very odd creatures. You do know that in the time of my birth that such relationships between men were accepted. And thank you for answering my question. I believe I can understand where you are coming from," Demetri said.

"Have you had the opportunity to dance this evening?" I asked. Demetri gave me a surprised look. "I was not asking you to dance, Demetri. I was just seeing if you were enjoying yourself," I clarified.

"Oh, yes I am. I also might have accepted your offer," Demetri said with a wink.

I couldn't help but grin. "Why Demetri I never knew."

Demetri shrugged. "I do not concern myself with labels. I do prefer the company of a beautiful woman, but I have found enjoyment in the company of men in the past."

"Have any of our female or male friends caught your eye?" I asked.

Demetri shook his head, "No, but I seem to be Tanya's new flavor of the decade. She's asked me to dance a dozen times this evening."

"Did you accept?" I asked.

"Yes, I did the gentlemanly thing and danced with her," Demetri replied.

"But you have no interest in her, do you?" I asked.

"No. She is very beautiful, but not what I am looking for in a mate," Demetri said.

"What are you looking for in a mate?" I asked.

Demetri shrugged. "Honestly I do not know myself. I suppose that I will know when I find it."

"Alright, Jasper. It's time for you and Edward to be off or you'll be late," Alice said as she appeared in front of Demetri and me.

"Are you going to tell us where everyone is sending us?" I asked Alice.

"Nope, you'll find out when you get there," Alice replied as she pulled me away from Demetri. I waved goodbye as I was hauled away.

Twenty minutes later Edward and I were in my brand new Range Rover. Alice had packed our luggage so we had no way of guess where we were going. Even with Edward's mind reading ability, it was still a complete mystery to us.

Alice had handed Edward a plain white envelope that was thick enough to hold several pages at least before he got into the vehicle. We were instructed to get on the road and head toward the interstate; and not to open the envelope until we were one mile from the house.

Edward tore open the envelope exactly one mile from the house. The contents fell out onto his lap. It was a letter and folded within the letter were airline tickets.

"_Dear Edward and Jasper. This part of your honeymoon gift is from Riley and I. Enclosed you will find airline tickets that will take you part way to your final destination. Upon arrival at the airport you will receive another envelope with further instructions._ Edward read. "Signed your favorite sister Alice."

"Where are we off too?" I asked.

Edward picked up the tickets and looked at them. "Houston Texas for a short lay over before going on to Rio," Edward said.

"What the fuck? Rio is sunny," I said.

Edward shrugged. "I don't think Rio is our final destination according to Alice's letter it's just a stop along the way."

"Well this should be interesting then," I said.


	12. Epilogue  Honeymoon

**A/N:** The next story in the Change Series is called Change: Forks You can find a link to it in my Author's Profile. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and to all of you who have read the story!

**Epilogue: Honeymoon**

Edward and I arrived at Boston's Logan International Airport to begin our journey. Our first stop was the United Airlines Check-in.

"Checking in," Edward said as he handed over the tickets.

The United Agent scanned our tickets then greeted us both with a huge smile. "It is wonderful to have you flying with us again Mr. Cullen."

The Agent checked our baggage. "I also have this letter for you from Ms. Alice Cullen. The instructions are that you are not to open it until the flight is airborne."

"Thank you," Edward said taking the letter.

As Edward and I turned to head to our terminal we were intercepted by another United Airlines Representative. "Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Edward Cullen," Edward said.

"Alice Cullen has arranged for you to be escorted to your flight. I am also told that congratulations are in order on your marriage," the Representative said. No doubt, Alice was trying to keep us from reading the letter until we were on the plane.

"Yes, thank you," Edward replied.

"Follow me, please," The Representative said.

We were lead through security and were first to board the plane for the first leg of our flight. We took our seats in first class, and declined the complimentary beverages. We taxied thirty minutes later.

"Let see what the letter says," Edward said as he pulled it out of his carry on bag, before handing it over to me

"_Dear Jasper and Edward. I hope that you are enjoying your flight to Rio de Janeiro. Sit back and relax as your journey continues until landing in Rio. Upon arriving you will be met by Gustavo and his wife Kaure. They will take you to your final destination, and will be available during your honeymoon to attend to your needs,"_ I read. "Signed Demetri."

"Sounds like Demetri will be taking care of our transportation while in Rio. I'm very curious now as to where, and what our final destination will be." Edward said.

"As am I," I replied.

Upon landing in Houston we were met by another United Representative who took us to the international terminal where we caught the next flight to Rio. We again declined our complimentary beverages, and faked sleeping through dinner.

We landed in Rio just as the sun was preparing to set for the day. We'd be exiting the airport at twilight. We collected our baggage and found Gustavo and Kaure holding a sign with our names on it.

I felt fear from Kaure the moment we approached them. Edward introduced us in perfect Portuguese. Kaure's fear only seemed to increase as she realized we were the people they were to escort. I had an uneasy feeling that Kaure knew or at least suspected what we were.

'_She suspects strongly that we are Libishomen,'_ Edward projected. Libishomen is a term used by some South American tribes to describe blood-drinking demons that prey on beautiful woman.

Kaure watched us closely when we arrived at the rental vehicle that would take us to our next destination. We placed our bags in the back of the Land Rover, and then took our seats. Kaure sat in the passenger's seat while Gustavo drove.

Rio traffic was heavy and it was dark by the time we reached the _Marina da Gloria_. Gustavo drove up close to a path that led to the docks. We exited the vehicle and collected our bags. Kaure handed a large manila envelope to me. I thanked her in Portuguese. My language skills weren't quite as good as Edwards, except for my Spanish.

Gustavo told Edward where we could find our boat and explained that the directions where in the envelope. He also explained that he and Kaure would arrive at the end of the week to clean the residence and take care of any problems we had. Edward thanked him and we headed toward the docks.

We found the boat easily. It was located at a special dock reserved for Cullen. "Why is that I don't know we have a dock in Rio di Janeiro," Edward said.

I shrugged, "Don't ask me I'm not the one who deals with our money. You should talk to Carlisle or Alice if you are feeling left out," Edward along with Alice were the financial genius of the family. Edward had gotten a degree in International Business Management during the early nineties.

He gave me a sour look as he hopped onto the boat. I handed over my bag and he stowed them away for travel. Edward began preparing the boat to leave dock as I opened the envelope with the information for our next destination.

"_Dear Jasper and Edward. This boat is yours to use for your entire honeymoon. You will also find a sailing boat at your destination that you may use. Included within the envelope are navigational maps that will guide you to your destination," _I read. "Signed Carlisle."

Edward looked over the maps before taking us out of dock and into the open waters of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Do you know where we are headed?" I asked.

"No clue and the island doesn't even have a name on these charts," Edward said.

Edward and I sped across the water in complete silence just listening to the roar of the engine, the sound of the boat as it glided along the surface and the wind as it blew in our hair. It was about an hour out of Rio before we saw land.

"There," Edward said. I looked out over the bow of the boat and could see the silhouette of an island form in the distance. We pulled up to the small dock about ten minutes later. We collected our bags and headed up to the large house that over looked a pristine white sand beach.

I swept Edward up into my arms as we reached the threshold with a huge grin. I stepped over the threshold and we kissed. I wanted to get him and me out of these clothes and make love to my husband, but first we needed to look around.

We turned on the lights as we went from room to room. Edward placed our bags in the white room, and then joined me in the kitchen where an envelope sat on the counter. Edward quickly opened the envelope.

"_Dear Edward and Jasper. Welcome to Isle Esme." _Edward and I looked each other shocked. "Did you even know about this place?" I asked.

"No idea. Carlisle never said a word about this place, nor has Esme," Edward replied.

"_This place was a gift from Carlisle to me for our sixth anniversary. I am happy to share this place with you on the start of your own marriage. Any mother would be envious to have two wonderful boys such as the both of you. The island has many wonderful natural features that I'm sure you will enjoy,"_ Edward finished reading. "Signed your loving mother, Esme."

"Wow this is awesome," I said.

I pulled Edward to me and pressed my lips against his. We kissed passionately. I slide my arms around Edward and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I slide my hands down his back and over his firm ass and then grasp his thighs as I lifted him into my arms. Edward wrapped his legs around me as I carried him to the white room.

'_I'm going to make love to you all night long,'_ I projected, and Edward moaned.

(...) **A/N: Due to FFn's Ratings policy this section of the story can be read at TWCS. A link is available in my Author's Profile.** (...)


End file.
